Infernal Responsibility
by KHchick101
Summary: Being the son of the chief takes brains, courage, and a lot of patience. But at his father's the request for marriage, Hiccup decides he has had enough. When he seeks out a life of ease, he runs into more than what he bargained for.
1. Assignment

Hello, How to Train Your Dragon Fandom!

I'm new, but I hope you like what you read. The rating is for later chapters, so for right now, sit back and enjoy.

* * *

Small, worthless, insignificant. That was the description of young Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III. At least, that was before the incident of the Red Death. After that, he became the dragon expert of the island of Berk. Still, he stayed a scrawny, tiny, squirt-faced, dare we say, dork. Sure, he was respected, but that didn't mean the teasing stopped. It really was a shame that he was an easy target. After all, he was much to kind for his own good.

The wind was cool, winter in air. Light eyelashes brushed against a cheek. Auburn hair swirled and fell, dusting pale freckled skin. A trilling sound came from the boy's seat.

Hiccup found himself waiting. Waiting for everyone to catch up to him and Toothless. They stood at the top of the cliff, the kids still dots in the distance.

"Good job bud." Hiccup pet the side of his mane.

Astrid was next to land. She was in good nature, knowing that Toothless was unfathomably fast. "Wow, Hiccup! You guys totally smoked us!"

"Well, Snotlout wanted a race, and he told me to make it fair!" He said honestly.

"Too bad he's such a sore loser!" She smiled.

The twins managed to widdle into third, followed by Snotlout, and then Fishlegs; who knew that he would lose anyway.

"Snotlout, looks like Hookfang's slowing down." Astrid joked.

"Nuh uh!" The stocky kid argued. "Ruff and Tuff totally cheated!"

"As if!" Ruffnut scoffed.

"You think we're really smart enough to come up with a plan like that?" Tuffnut added. "Wait..."

"The point is, if this were on the ground, we all know who would win." Snotlout pushed.

"Yeah," Said Hiccup, "Astrid."

"Noooo, me!"

"Is that a challenge?" The blonde snarked.

"First one into town wins."

"Is that it?"

"Loser has to brush the winner's dragon's teeth. With their own toothbrush."

"Oh, it's on." Astrid narrowed her eyes.

"Um, guys. Two things." Fishlegs interrupted. "One, we all know I would lose anyways, so can I be ref?"

No one argued.

"Two, everyone should have a handicap, since Hiccup has an disadvantage."

"So?" Shrugged Snotlout. "We never had handicaps during dragon races, and everyone knows it's not even."

"What's wrong Snotlout? Afraid he'll beat you?" Astrid defended.

"What do you suppose we do for a Handicap then? Hmm?"

Everyone looked to Hiccup. "Well...If you want to be fair, I say we cut your legs off and feed them to the dragons."

There was a long silence as his joke fell flat.

"Well, we should be fair, so Snotlout and Tuffnut should get heavier weights, while Ruffnut and Astrid have less heavy weights."

The girls didn't argue, knowing that it would be to their advantage.

"Use your weapons." Fishlegs suggested. "Snotlout and Tuffnut carry shields. Astrid carries her axe, and Ruffnut carries sword and helmet. Sound good?"

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Here's the starting line." Hiccup drew a line with his prosthetic. "Fishlegs, draw a line at the village when you get back, okay?"

"Runners, get ready!" Fishlegs said mounting his gronkle.

Everyone poised at the starting line.

"Get set!"

They raised their backs, ready to launch.

"GO!"

The teens were off in a flash, well, most of them. Despite the mutual handicap, Hiccup fell behind quickly. He pushed hard, trying to use the spring like release in his leg to his advantage, but it wasn't working.

Fishlegs and Meatlug passed by not too long after. "Keep it up Hiccup!" He called in encouragement.

Hiccup put on a burst of speed and hurried on. The boy hated running, the pressure of his weight on his tiny limbs just made him sore. He always felt like gravity favored him and forbade him to go as fast as his aerodynamic body could go. Then of course, he only ever ran for his life, whether it was from dragons or from Snotlout. Even then, if it was not for clever thinking and handy hiding places, he would had been, dare we say, pulverized, in so many senses of the word.

Wind filled his lungs as he pushed harder and harder. The faster he went, the more intense he felt the weight in his leg, the absolute defeat of disability. His chest ached, his nose burned, and all this because of his cousins stupid ego. He should have opted out like Fishlegs. He saw the teens ahead of him, and Fishlegs sitting at the finish line. He dared not watch, but stared at the ground as he took the final stretch.

Suddenly, he felt his prosthetic begin to unravel. "No! No! I thought I had it stable this time!" He started to hop on one leg as his metal leg fell off completely.

He took the finish line last, swinging his arms to compensate. As he ended, he fell firmly on his butt.

"Haha! Look who's the loser now?!" Snotlout laughed, puffing out his chest.

Astrid knelt and held his prosthetic while he tied it back on his leg. "Only because his leg fell off. If this had been a fair race, he could have won..." She tried to reason.

"Forget it Astrid," Snotlout chuckled. "We all know that when it comes to being on land, I'm faster, stronger, and all over super-irior! Stumpy is only good in the air because he has a Nightfury."

"Snotlout..." Astrid hissed. "Why don't you quit picking on Hiccup for your own incompetence?"

"Aw, the little Freyja is protecting her Oðr." Tuffnut snickered.

Astrid backed away from Hiccup in embarrassment. "Yeah, right." She pathetically kicked Hiccup in the side.

"No, Snotlout's right, for once." Hiccup said as he stood, ignoring Tuffnut's taunting. "I've always been slow. I'm just fortunate that I have Toothless to help me out."

"What about Fishlegs?" Ruffnut asked.

The teens looked over to the enlarged boy to see a love fest happening with the gronckle.

"I don't think he cares." Tuffnut shrugged.

Hiccup smiled slightly. "He's got brain and brawn, he doesn't need speed."

"But at least he can defend himself. Unlike some scrawny like fishbone."

Hiccup sighed, but said nothing to counter.

"Hey, I'm getting hungry. Can we call it a day, Hiccup?" Tuffnut asked.

"Sure. Everyone's dismissed."

With that, the teens went their own way, Astrid walking with Hiccup. "Wow, Snotlout sure was relentless today. Huh?"

"Hmmm…" Hiccup hummed in agreement.

"Why didn't you fight back?"

"With what? He knows how to train dragons too. And all my other skills are useless in viking society. You know that."

"Well, yeah, sure everyone knows that. But you could deliver some clever quips."

"Nah, Snotlout always has to have the last word. I don't care."

"I think you do." Astrid said gripping his shoulder. "It doesn't make you any more of a viking to let him step all over you."

"Gee, thank you for reminding me." They had arrived at Hiccup's home, and Toothless sat outside where he had been waiting since before the race. "I don't need Snotlout's approval to be a part of this tribe. So what if I'm not a viking? I have Toothless and you, and my father's finally proud of me. I couldn't ask for more."

"Well, don't let him get to you anyway." She punched his arm.

"I'll try." He rolled his eyes as he rubbed his arm.

Astrid's gaze went to something on the hill, behind his house. "What's that?"

"Hmm?" He turned to see the beginnings of a house being formed. "Huh, someone must have gotten engaged. I'll have to ask my dad about it."

"See you tomorrow, then!"

"See you!"

Hiccup watch Astrid as she turned and walked away, with a smile on his face. He couldn't be thankful enough for such an awesome friend. After she turned the corner, he opened the door to his house, where Stoick sat by the fire.

"Hiccup." He said in a very deep, demanding voice. "Leave Toothless outside, we need to talk."

Hiccup patted his dragon on the nose, hauled the basket of fish out for his dinner, and closed the door. "Yeah dad?" He questioned. Then he noticed that dinner had already been made, even though it was his job. "Oh, I was late. I'm sorry…we were on our way back, and Snotlout wanted a race…"

"No, there's something else. Take a seat." Stoick's demeanor scared the boy, the only other time he had seen him like this was back when he was still called 'useless'. "A messenger came for me today, from Outcast island."

"What do they want?" He asked as he dished up a chicken leg.

Stoick was silent a long time before boring his green eyes into his sons. "Your head."

"It's not surprising, Alvin's been wanting me since he found out about the dragons."

"This is different, Hiccup. He said he is willing to sign a peace treaty and create an alliance if we surrender you."

Hiccup looked in shock. His hand lowered as he suddenly lost his appetite. The safety of the entire tribe, suspending on the fragile threads of his existence?

Talk about humbling. The answer was obvious. "Well, dad, I would be honored to sacrifice myself for the safety of the tribe. You know that."

Stoick smiled in pride. "Once again Hiccup, you've got the wrong idea. I'm not going to sacrifice my only son and heir. I know I must look out for my people, but I can see what Alvin is doing. If I give you over to them, I will have no heir. And the Hooligan tribe will fall without a chief, and then the Outcast tribe can attempt to come in a claim it. No, I'm not falling for their tricks."

"Then, what is it?"

Stoick stood, pacing the room with his hands behind his back. "Within two fortnights, you will be turning sixteen years of age. I hate to admit this, but, I'm getting old, Hiccup. I need to make sure the chiefdom is secure if something were to happen to me."

"Don't worry dad, I'm fully prepared to take over, and Gobber can help me as well."

"It's not you I'm worried about, it's your son."

The boy did a spit take on his water. "My…what? Dad, do you know something that I don't? Because I'm pretty sure I haven't impregnated anyone."

"No, Hiccup. What I'm saying is, I need to see you married and produce a child. Say, now."

"Whoa whoa whoa, you want me to get married?! Hello! This is Hiccup you're talking about! Most of the girls on this island are bigger than me! How do you expect me to get married!?"

"That's what I'm trying to say. Most boys get married around this age, but as chief, you need to get married on the eve of your sixteenth birthday. I'm giving you 14 days to find a girl and propose. If you can't then I'll arrange a marriage."

Hiccup was spiraling, walking rapidly back and forth across the room. "And who am I supposed to ask?! I don't know any girl who would willingly marry me!"

"Why not ask Astrid?" Stoick suggested.

Hiccup's face burned. "As-Astrid?! THEE Astrid!? I mean, sure I'm fond of her! And she may have kissed me, once…or twice…" He shook his head. "The point is, she would never accept! She's far too independent! And I bet she'd like a nice strong type to ask!"

"You never know until you try." Stoick smirked.

Hiccup sighed. "Please don't make me do this dad. Can't you give me a few years?"

"No, everything is already prepared. Your cabin is also being built, farther up the hill."

"My house? That's mine?! Oh geez..."

"Feel free to make adjustments as you need."

"But dad, there's nothing to be afraid of! We have dragons as defense from other tribes, you're not in any danger, and neither am I! Can't it wait?"

"I said no Hiccup!" Stoick shouted, pounding his fist on the table. "Why can't you just be the son I want you to be?!"

His son grabbed the wooden plate from the table, a hurt look on his face. "Fine. I see. Whatever you want…father." Then he stormed out of the cabin.

Outside, Toothless saw the angered look spread over his rider's face and followed him curiously. Hiccup went into the back of the forge, his workroom, his safe haven. He slammed the plate down on the counter and savagely devoured the chicken leg.

"Hiccup the Horrendous," he spoke to himself with a full mouth. "The unwanted son."

Gobber peeked his head in. "Ah! There ya are, lad! I though' I'd heard ya mumblin' to yerself. Somedin wrong?"

"No." Hiccup lied, his cheeks still full of meat.

Gobber didn't press it. "Alright. Mind givin' me a hand den? I promised Bucket I'd fix his axe, but I haven't finished me other projects."

Hiccup swallowed thickly, not minding the thought out pounding out some metal. "Sure, Gobber." He came into the main part of the forge, where the glory hole and grindstone sat. Toothless rested his head on the windowsill, lazy eyes observing the work.

"'Er ya go lad." Gobber dropped the heavy and twisted axe into the boys hands.

Hiccup swayed with it for a moment. "What in Odin's name did he do to it?!" He gawked, staring at the bent blade.

"Who knows? It's Bucket after all."

Hiccup shrugged, but removed the blade and placed it in the fires, heating the iron. He worked impatiently and fast, causing the iron to not heat up to a point of malleability. Instead, Hiccup mostly just pounded the Hel out of it, bending it worse.

"Stupid chief. Stupid laws. Stupid traditions. Stupid marriage. You kill a dragon, loose a leg, and for what? A crummy nickname and a dad who nags you about everything." He mumbled to himself as he worked.

Gobber watched in concern. "You know what's going on?" He asked Toothless.

The dragon released a guttural sigh, sensing his friends duress, but not knowing what caused it.

Finally, the poor beat up blade had enough, and sought out vengeance. A large scalding shard exploded from the main body and sliced across Hiccup's wrist.

He dropped his tools and clutched the wound. "IF THOR WAS A WIZARD, HIS SON WOULD BE A PIG!" He shouted.

Fishlegs, who happened to walk past as Hiccup spewed the profanity, poked his head into the forge.

"Hey Gobber." He said casually. "Is Hiccup okay?"

"Something's on his mind." The blacksmith knew. He took Hiccup's injured hand away from him and placed it in a bucket of frigid water. Instant visible relief showed. "Alright lad, what's troublin' ye?"

"Is this about the race?" Asked Fishlegs, "Because I'm sure you were going easy on the handicap, and Astrid won, so Snotlout shouldn't have been such a prick. And I don't think that Astrid will make you clean Stormfly's teeth…"

"No, no no." Hiccup sighed and began to wrap his wound. "It's my dad, and his stupid needs." He sighed. "Wait, Astrid won?"

"Yeah, and did you even see her mention it? No, because Snotlout denied it. Anyway, what about your dad?"

"Want to tell?" Gobber persisted.

Hiccup looked between his three friends in the forge, and then gave a long exasperation. He started from the beginning, and told all the details. Fishlegs and Gobber seemed a bit embarrassed, but sympathetic at the same time. After all the years they had known him, this seemed very uncharacteristic to the boy. Hiccup spoke rapidly, shakily. Absent was his dry humor and poor attempts at jokes, but the worry and fear was prevalent. Hiccup went to stand by his faithful companion as his tale came to a close.

"Well," asked Gobber. "I seem to think it's funny that you would rather sacrifice yourself to the Outcasts then get married."

"They'd kill me. I just know it." Hiccup confessed. "That doesn't scare me. What scares me is being a screw up to my family. Being a useless husband, and a cruddy dad. Just like I'm a bad son."

Gobber sighed. "You're not a bad son Hiccup, you're just…different."

"Yes, yes, but we all know how vikings take things that are different. Now can we get back to the problem at hand?"

"Who does he think you'll propose to?" Asked Fishlegs.

"He suggested…strid…." He muttered.

"Who?"

"Astrid! He told me to ask Astrid!"

The three smiled. "Well, why not? She's your closest friend, besides Toothless."

The dragon purred as the topic of the blonde came up.

"I…I don't know…I mean, she _is_ my closest friend, but that's just it! What if she says no? We're close, but not THAT close! I can't ruin our relationship! She's so wonderful." He stated unabashed.

The two humans looked at each other, thinking. "Yer dad said he'd arrange a marriage at the end of the month?" Gobber asked. "Don'tcha think gettin' married ta anyone would put a damper on yer relationship wid Astrid?"

Hiccup shrugged, scratching Toothless's snout.

"I betcha, if anything, Stoick would make an arrangement with Darla of the Gaul tribe."

Hiccup snapped his head over to stare at him in sheer horror. "Darla the Disagreeable!? That Darla!? Oh, no that's out. That's way, way out! I'd marry Ruffnut before her! Heck, I'd marry Snotlout and have a child! Don't ask how, but I would!"

"Oh she can't be that bad…right?" Fishlegs innocently asked.

Memories of two young vikings came to Hiccup's mind as he distinctly remembered her looking at him with her crossed eyes, her jagged teeth, and unibrow. Then there was the time she pinned him to the ground and tried to kiss him, despite her strange lip fungus…then there was that pustule infection on her neck…Hiccup shook himself out of the vision. "No. There is no way I will even come into contact with her."

"Then, you'll have to ask Astrid." Gobber shrugged.

"How? I don't know the first thing about romance! Unless you include embarrassing yourself and stuttering like a moron, then I'm an expert."

"You already have a foot in the door. She likes you, why else would she defend you and punch you in admiration?" Fishlegs pointed out.

"You have to show her that you care."

"But don't over do it."

"Compliment her."

"But be honest."

"Woo her."

"But be humble."

Hiccup attempted to understand the crossfire of advice he was getting. "Wait, since when are you two the experts on romance?"

They both shrugged. "Do you want help or not?"

"Fine, I'll take your advice. But if this explodes in my face, I'm blaming it on you two."

"Fair enough lad." Gobber took away the mangled axe. "I'll work on this, you have something more important to work on."

Hiccup sighed. "Right, the oath band. I've never made jewelry before though…"

"I'll help ya lad, don't you worry. But I think Astrid would appreciate it more if you made it yourself."

"Agreed." He then turned to Fishlegs. "Would you be willing to help?"

The larger boy shrugged. "What do you need?"

"I need you to get Meatlug to eat a chunk of gold, and then a piece of copper of approximately a quarter of the size. Think you could do that?"

"How big does this gold rock need to be?"

"Just a few ounces, enough to work with in case I make a mistake."

"I can do that." The boy smiled. "Anything to help out a friend."

"Thanks Fishlegs, you're the best."

Gobber acknowledged his plan. "Goin' with a rose gold I see. Hard to work with, you know."

"I know, but this needs to be perfect."

"What are you going to do for the design? Just a simple band?"

"No, the ring needs to be complex, like Astrid. Pure in elements, and strong in make up. Above all, it must be elegant and beautiful."

"Astrid, elegant? I think you're seeing something we don't."

Hiccup ignored that comment. "I'm thinking a cloisonné ring."

Gobber let out a pathetic chuckle. "Cloisonné? Are you sure you're ready for that, lad? I mean, you've only done it once or twice when decorating sword and axe handles."

"I'm sure."

"What are you going to use for colored stones?"

"I'll use a few scales from Stormfly. They're beautiful, and it will be that more special to Astrid."

"Okay lad, why don't you start on drawing the design tonight, and tomorrow, I'll help you make it."

"Alright Gobber."


	2. Proposal

Wow, you guys have been beyond kind in reviews, favorites and follows. I count it as a tremendous honor!

* * *

Despite Gobber's plan to help Hiccup in the morning, the teen decided he didn't want to wait. The assignment by his father weighed heavily in his mind, giving him anxiety. He went back home that night, but constantly tossed and turned in fitful sleep. He gave up and came back to the forge and had been working ever since.

Gobber entered the shack to see Hiccup asleep at his bench, his prize sitting on the table.

"Hiccup!" He grasped his shoulder and startled him.

"Uh wha?" Hiccup sat up quickly in shock.

"Have you been here all night, lad?"

The teen swallowed and blinked his bleary eyes. "Yes, who's asking?" He shook his head.

"I was going to offer to help you, but it looks like you took care of everything by yourself."

He yawned, realizing it was just Gobber. "I couldn't sleep. Too worried."

"I see. Where did you get the material? I thought Fishlegs was going to help ye."

"I smuggled Meatlug out, and we went stone hunting by torchlight. Once I found what I was looking for, which was not easy, I brought her back here so she could throw it up, then I took her back without Fishlegs even knowing."

Gobber inspected the piece. "It's good work, very good. Couldn't have done it better myself." He praised.

"Well, I did come up with Toothless's harness and tail all by myself, I can't be that incompetent."

"No laddie, in just a few short years, you've managed to reach my level...just not my strength." He laughed.

Hiccup yawned again. "I can compensate for it."

"That you can." Gobber again looked at the faint salmon metal with iridescent design engraved into it. "And you took these scales from Stormfly?"

"Yep," he laid his head back on the table. "Different spots. Keep in mind, it is very tricky to sneak up on a Deadly Nadder with a squeaky leg."

Gobber chuckled. "Sounds like you had a rough night, aye?"

Hiccup's eyes closed. "I still have to grind it, and then put the glass seal around it..." He yawned. "But that can wait for later. I still have a few days."

There was a knock on the frame of the forge. "Hiccup?" It was Astrid.

"Hmm?" He sat up, his eyes still closed, and covered the ring.

"I thought I might find you here, it's time for breakfast."

"Yeah, uh-huh, okay." He replied, coming to stand.

Gobber came over and whispered to Astrid. "The boy's been up all night. He's a bit out of it." He warned.

She nodded in understanding. "Come on, Hiccup. We're having eggs and mutton."

"Mmm, mutton." He replied, following her out like a zombie.

Gobber took the moment to carefully wrap up the gift and place it in the back for later.

When it came time for dragon training, Hiccup was strangely absent, giving charge of the class to Astrid.

"Where's Hiccup?" Tuff asked.

"Probably crying from his horrible loss from yesterday." Snotlout laughed.

Astrid huffed. "No, he's sleeping. He stayed up all night, something about a project for his dad."

Fishlegs flinched, but it went unnoticed.

"I say since the Hiccup ain't here, we cancel class."

"We aren't canceling training." Astrid argued.

"What did he say he was making?" Ruff asked.

"Probably to make a better leg so he's not so slow."

"Would you stop with the leg thing?!" Astrid exasperated. "I don't know what he was working on, but he said it was secret, and I would know eventually."

"I wonder what it could be...a giant self propelled axe?" Ruffnut wondered aloud.

"Maybe it's a giant flammable arrow!"

"Or maybe it's a super fancy new weapon that Stoick thought of."

There was a long pause as Astrid rolled her eyes and looked to a nervous Fishlegs. "What do you think it is, Fishlegs?"

The boy tensed and froze. He never worked under pressure, and he could feel his hair stand up as he started to sweat. "I don't know..." He attempted.

Tuffnut huffed. "C'mon, you must have some wild guess at what it could be."

"Uh..." He stalled. "Coming mom!" And he hurriedly mounted his gronkle and flew off.

While all of this was taking place, Hiccup was not in fact sleeping, but finishing his ring, along with some other projects.

"Finished the last sword ya wanted." Gobber said as he placed the weapon on the table.

"Thanks Gobber." The teen mumbled as he worked on a shield.

"Hiccup, you've been working all day, and ya haven't slept a wink. Why don't you take a break?"

"No." He argued. "I'm almost done."

Gobber sighed as he wiped his good hand on a towel. "Well then, what do you need me to do?"

It was well after dinner when he finished. Hiccup dragged himself home, bleary-eyed and woozy. Toothless greeted him at the door, bounding around in excitement, hoping for a sunset ride.

"No, sorry bud." The teen scratched his nose. "Not tonight."

"So..." Stoick asked. "How did it go with Astrid?"

"How did what go?" Hiccup replied.

"The proposal?" He questioned, like he could possibly mean anything else.

A loud grunt came from Hiccup. "Uuhhh, right. I haven't asked her yet. I was making..." He yawned, "...offerings."

"Ah! Right! Of course! Very important! Well, you still have plenty of time, and you seem to know what you're doing, so, why don't you get some rest?"

The sound of sleep was calling to him. He groped for the wall in an effort to find his way up the stairs. Toothless sensed his helplessness and went to his aid. Soon enough, Hiccup was tucked snuggly into bed and he had his good night's rest, not having a single thought in his head.

The next morning proved to be entirely different, however. As soon as he awoke, Stoick was on him like a fly to feces.

"So, oh great blacksmith, what did you spend the day making? Hmm?"

Hiccup groaned in annoyance as he remembered the daunting task ahead of him. But he still smiled for his father's curiosity. "Come on down to the forge, and I'll show you."

The duo went down to see Gobber plugging away at something.

"Mornin' Gobber!" The chief shouted.

"Ah! Stoick!" Then in a more hushed tone, "Wait till you see this!" Then he looked to his apprentice. "Good to see you awake, lad."

"It's good to be awake." He grinned. "I can't help but feel like all I did yesterday will look totally different now that I'm refreshed."

"Nah, I roughed out any kinks after you left yesterday." The blacksmith chattered.

Out on the table, a set of fine decorative weapons lay. Five pieces; a hammer, an axe, a sword, a spear, and a shield. Each piece matched the set in color, design, and emblem. The emblem of the Hofferson clan.

Hiccup knew his father didn't understand the finesse of most things he did, but the man could appreciate a good weapon. The chief examined the gifts with awe. "I know what I want Odin to give me for Snoggletog." He said, slack jawed.

Hiccup smiled in pride. "Now, there's one final thing. I know you won't appreciate this as much as the weapons, but it's important." Hiccup took a small black box out of his pocket and handed it to his father. The older man looked at it inquisitively. "Open it."

Inside lay the oath ring, resting on satin, and sparkling in the fire light of the forge.

"Aye," said he, "the oath ring is very important." Carefully, he picked up the ring and examined the intricate detail on the edges of it. "This must have taken you a while."

"Eh," he shrugged. "An all nighter."

"She'll love it."

Hiccup sighed. "I sure hope so."

Dragon training, Hiccup's pride and joy. If there was ever a place where he could have an ego, it would be when he was teaching. Although, he didn't, he was much too humble.

"Today's lesson is on communication. As we know, communication is important in every relationship, parent and child, siblings, and…husband and wife." The last part was spoken a bit shakily. "We've discussed this before, since we all know that dragons sometimes know more then we do. But today, we're going to study it a bit deeper."

Ruffnut raised her hand.

"Yes, Ruff?"

"Where's Fishlegs?"

"That's actually a good question, and I'll answer it in a moment." He waved Toothless over.

"Who knows a dragon's best sense?"

Astrid spoke up. "Hearing, sight being very close behind, then smell. They are very poor in taste and touch."

"As notable in a gronckle." Snotlout chuckled. "They eat rocks."

"Correct and correct. Dragons can hear sounds that we can't, whether it's higher, lower, or quieter, a dragon's hearing is far superior. So, today we're going to practice borrowing our dragon's hearing. I've had Fishlegs hide out in the sea spires with a whistle. The sound is much too high pitched for humans to hear, so your objective is to find him."

"Is it a race?!" Snotlout got excited.

"No. We'll be taking turns."

"Oh come on," he whined. "A little competition never hurt anyone!"

"Because I want you to focus on your dragon, not trying to beat everyone else. In the future, you may not know what you're looking for, so you need to depend on your dragon."

Snotlout whined like a spoiled child.

"I'll go first." He mounted Toothless. "Also, I told him to hide, but I don't know where, so this is learning for all of us." He then took off into the sky.

With Hiccup's help, Toothless flew effortlessly through the many spires, twisting and spiraling in all sorts of fast turns and narrow escapes. It was every other flight the duo went on, much too mundane. Hiccup's thoughts soon were drifting to what was to happen later that evening. The oath ring in his inside pocket felt unbelievably heavy.

As the teen was preoccupied, Toothless heard the slight ringing of the whistle and turned harshly. As Hiccup had learned a long time ago, an object in motion tended to stay in motion. So while Toothless veered off to the side, Hiccup flung right off Toothless, and went flying into a nearby cliff. Well, he would have if Toothless hadn't flipped, hit him with his tail, and caught him backwards on his back.

A bit out of sorts, Hiccup and Toothless went right back to sitting on the cliff face with the others. His hair sticking out every which way, he grimaced. "Okay, so that's what not to do."

Snotlout scoffed. "Let me show you how it's done!" He said proudly before taking off.

"You okay, Hiccup?" Astrid asked concerned.

"Peachy. Why?"

"Well, you never have problems flying unless there's something wrong."

"Oh, yeah, it's just my dad. I've got a lot on my mind." He shrugged.

"About that project you were working on?"

"Huh? Oh y-yeah, yes, yes!" He agreed. "That's exactly right!"

"Well, tell me when you can, okay? It's not like you to be all…weird."

Tuffnut laughed. "Did you just say that Hiccup isn't weird?"

"Okay," She admitted. "Weird in this way is not normal."

He smirked.

Snotlout touched down only moments later. "Fifth spire on the left, there's a niche."

"Good job Snotlout. Let's give Fishlegs a few minutes to re-hide." Hiccup said while absently scratching his fake leg.

Tuffnut narrowed his eyes on Hiccup's action. "It's your leg okay?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah, it just itches."

Astrid looked perplexed as well. "Your fake leg, not the stub, but the actual leg, is itchy?"

"Yeah." He said it like it was the most normal thing in the world. At their confused faces, he nodded in understanding. "It's a phantom pain. Gobber explained it to me. My brain thinks that my leg is still here, so it's receiving an imaginary signal that my leg itches. We don't really know why this happens, but most people who lose a limb feel pain, itchiness, warmth, cold, and tingling."

The twin's eyes glazed over as he talked.

"You sound like a book." Snotlout sneered.

"Hey, you asked." Hiccup shrugged.

"I'm next," Astrid spoke as Stormfly turned toward the edge. The Nadder burst into the sky, taking it's beautiful rider with her. Hiccup leaned on Toothless's head and watched as Astrid gracefully soared through the sky.

Soon, she would be his bride. Hiccup blushed and shook his head in embarrassment, why was he thinking like that already? He hadn't even asked her. Still, his gaze ventured back to the blonde as she punched the air in victory. She was beautiful, brave, threatening, but also kind, considerate, and smart. In his mind, even her flaws were perfect. He would never admit it to her, but he liked it when she punched him. She had to come in contact with him, right? As the thought transpired, he could only sigh at his own patheticness. Meanwhile, the twins and Snotlout watched in confusion and slight amusement at the boy's changing facial expressions and silent internal battle. Whatever was on his mind seemed to be very interesting. And yet, no one had the guts to ask what it was.

After training, Hiccup began his way to the forge, ready to put the next part of his plan into motion. Astrid caught up to him first.

"Hey, Hiccup!" She smiled. "You've been so busy lately, I was wondering if you wanted to come riding with me?"

He blushed. "No, thank you for the offer, Astrid…but I have..stuff…" he faltered. "But, maybe later tonight? Would you meet me on the beach at sunset?"

Her fading smile came right back when he said that. "Sure! Until then, I'll be out exploring! You're missing out!"

"I know!" He rolled his eyes.

"Catch ya later!" And she was gone.

Hiccup smiled at how perfect this was. Really, with her gone, he could do the next thing without worry. With that, he headed more quickly to the forge.

"Astrid, will you marry me?"

Hiccup was on the beach. It was close to sunset, but not quite. He needed a few moments to prepare himself anyway. Toothless was there for emotional support, and he was also acting as Astrid while Hiccup practiced.

"Astrid, I have something I'd like to ask…will you marry me?"

Toothless's eyes narrowed.

"No good?" He stood tall and puffed out his chest. "Astrid, as your senior, and son of the chief, I implore you to marry me!"

The dragon huffed.

He tried again. "Astrid; you, me, married. Whatcha say?"

Again, the dragon huffed, harder this time.

"My darling, marry me and I'll make you the richest woman on Berk."

Toothless shook his head.

"You're right, she'd be insulted by a bribe." Hiccup got down on his knees. "PLEASE ASTRID, MARRY ME! I BEG YOU!"

Toothless rolled over in uproarious laughter, kicking up sand in giddy.

"That's not the reaction I want…" Hiccup sighed.

"What's so funny?" A voice spoke.

The boy spun on his good foot and came face to face with the person he had been thinking of. "Astrid! W-w-what brings you here?"

She cocked an eyebrow, "Uh, you asked me to come?"

He winced. "Right."

"So," She crossed her arms. "Are you going to tell me what's up?"

Hiccup pursed his lips. "You don't beat about the bush, do you?"

"What's the point of that?" She swayed on her feet, looking out to the water. "I figured you invited me here so we could talk in private. We haven't really had any alone time in a while."

"True, true. And you're right, that is what I asked you here for." He looked away from her curious eyes and ground his foot into the sand. "I just don't know how to say it."

"I'm patient."

Hiccup chortled, that being very far from the truth. He blew air out of his mouth in anxiety. His eyes flickered around the beach before landing on her face, once again. "Well, I'll just say it." He exhaled deeply and took her hand. "Astrid Hofferson, will you be my bride?"

She looked at him with wide eyes, stunned beyond comprehension. He was pensive, waiting for any reaction. A hug, a punch, anything, just her staring at him made him feel sick.

Finally, she squinted up her face. "Is this a joke?"

"What? No!"

"This is one of of your sick jokes!" She accused.

"No, I swear!"

"I kiss you, after you scared me to death, and then, I figured since you didn't tease me about it back then, that you were mature enough to understand! And now you choose to tease me about it? I thought you were my friend!" She started to stalk off to Stormfly.

"I am! Astrid please, listen to me!" He called after. Thankfully, she wasn't running and he caught up to her. "Astrid please, it's not my decision. I have to get married!"

She turned to look at him, but still showed intense anger on her face.

"My dad in demanding I get married, please Astrid, I…" His words ran dry.

"So it's just an obligation?" She said, scarily calm.

"Yes. No. I don't know!" A part of him really did want to marry Astrid, because honestly, he had been in love with her forever.

"Forget it, Haddock." She turned away again.

"Astrid please!" He grabbed her hand.

She turned sharply and snapped it out of his grip. "Touch me again, and I won't go easy on you, just because you're disabled."

That was a low blow, even for Astrid.

"Please…" His voice was just a whisper.

"I hate begging." She sneered.

Hiccup was unable to say anything else as she mounted Stormfly and took off into the sky.

Toothless trotted over after the fight was over and nudged his friend's arm. "Well," he said scornfully. "That could have gone better."

The Nightfury purred in sympathy as he saw the glassy look in Hiccup's eyes. The boy sighed. It wasn't the worst thing to ever happen to him, he was Hiccup after all. He could handle it. He kept telling himself this as he sniveled like a child. "Now to break the news to dad." He sighed. "Come on bud."

Back at the Haddock residence, Stoick sat, stoking the fire. When his son and Toothless came in, he lit up. "So, how'd it go? Do I have a wedding to conduct next Frigg's day? Of course I do! Like she would say no!"

Hiccup said nothing, just looked to the floor.

"Oh." He seemed to get the message. "That bad, eh?"

"She'll never speak to me again." He whispered.

Stoick was less then helpful. "Just give her a few days to calm down, then ask again. If not, I'll find you someone else."

"Dad, I don't want anyone else." He pleaded. "I care about her so much…"

"Then you better find a way to make her agree!" Stoick laughed. "Don't feel too bad, son. You're mother was in love with another man when we wed. But after years, she lost interest in him and loved me instead."

Hiccup knew the story, but it didn't help. His mother had always been so much stronger then him. He didn't know what to do with an arranged marriage.

"Why don't you get some rest son? You look like you just traveled through Niflheim. Things will look brighter in the morning."

Hiccup refrained from arguing the small possibility that he was right. Instead, Toothless and him traveled upstairs, where Hiccup was greeted with yet _another _sleepless night.

Meanwhile, Astrid had taken a flight around the island to calm down. After she left Stormfly outside, she entered her house, still fuming. Sitting in the main room were her parents, waiting with smiles on their faces.

"What?" She asked.

"Anything you want to tell us?"

"No."

"Hiccup didn't ask you something?"

Astrid groaned. "You knew?!"

"Of course, he came and offered the bride price. Just look at this!" Her father excitedly got up from his chair and went over to the table. Astrid looked in guilt at the fine weapons expertly crafted and emblazoned with the Hofferson family crest.

"He made them! Isn't that amazing!" Mrs. Hofferson gushed. She could be so affectionate sometimes. "So, when's the wedding? Did he give you a ring?"

Astrid backed away from her parents and their questions. "I refused." She said softly.

Her father frowned. "What?"

"I refused." She stated again.

"Astrid…" Her mother started. "I thought you liked Hiccup, what made you say no?"

The girl shook her head shamefully. "At first I thought he was making fun of me, but then he said it was obligation…I don't want to marry him because I have to!" Then she grabbed her arm. "I'm not ready to be a bride…when I think about it…I just get so angry! I was training to be a warrior not more then a few months ago. I'm still training to defend everyone from dragon back…I can't just become a little house wife! I couldn't stand it!"

Mrs. Hofferson enveloped her disgruntled daughter. "It's okay, love. Why don't you think about it? Hiccup really is a wonderful young man."

"I don't want to think about it!" She burst free and charged up the stairs. Up in the loft, she leaned against the door and breathed, willing everything to just go away. The young blonde resigned to climb into bed. This wasn't just going to go away, she knew that, she just hoped that it would work out.

* * *

To those afraid, yes there is a happy ending. To those who were hoping for something with more substance, more is to come.


	3. Divine Intervention

Next chapter! Did you guys not like the last one? There were hardly any reviews! D:

* * *

The previous day's events drove hard into Astrid's mind and persisted in her dreams. One vision was that of her wedding day, to Hiccup of course. When she leaned in to kiss him, his face turned into Stoick's, complete with beard and helmet.

"Aye me lass, you make a great wife! Wide hips! Perfect for baring children!" He boomed in front of the crowd. The audience laughed heartily in agreement. Not long after, she hugged him and snapped him in half, literally. He still had Stoick's face and continued to shout things at her, despite the unuse of his lower body.

Another dream found her within Hiccup's arms. It was a glimpse into some sort of twisted future, as he was a large, burly man. His jaw sharp, and his eyes even sharper. He dipped her in his muscular arms and spoke to her, smoothly in an unknown language, but his voice sounded divine.

"_Chica, me gusta tu cara_." His tongue slid across his lips as she plainly melted in his grasp. Kissy Kissy.

She awoke that morning with confusion. As the blonde sat dumbfounded in her bed, she contemplated going to the Elder for consultation, but inevitably, she decided against it. She looked out the window and saw Hiccup come out of his house to feed Toothless. One glimpse of his auburn hair, and she was ready to pounce on him. One thing was true, she would come around when she felt like it. No amount of apologies or pleading would get her to forgive him. Blood would need to be spilt.

Hiccup did his own morning chores, unaware of the angry blonde staring daggers into his back. He cleaned the house, fed the tamed, but riderless dragons, and helped Gobber in the forge. After, he was released to go flying.

On Toothless' back, the boy felt freedom and relief. No more excruciating hours of worry and turmoil. The wind whistled through his hair, his eyes watering from the speed. The cold scales of his best friend moved against the skin of his wrists. Hours passed in a moment, and soon, he found it was time to return for dragon training. He didn't want to go. Dread spilled over his bones as he tried to think of an excuse, anything to get him out of his position. With a sigh, Hiccup landed outside the ring, knowing it was the right thing to do. He was the first one there, luckily, since he had no idea what he was going to teach on.

Snotlout and the twins came together not long after. Followed by Fishlegs, and finally Astrid who was feeling the same dread for training as Hiccup was.

"So, what're we doin' today?" Asked 'Lout. "Bustin' heads and taking names? Dragon battles?"

Hiccup shrugged. "I've been busy, I didn't think of a lesson plan."

"I bet that's not the only thing you didn't think about…" Astrid snidely remarked under her breath. Hiccup and Fishlegs were the only ones who heard. Hiccup cleared his throat while Fishlegs' baited question on the proposal was answered. He stepped away from the girl, afraid she would breathe fire in his face.

"Well, what do you guys want to do? Nothing…violent." He added.

Fishlegs spoke up to help his friend. "We could practicing riding each other's dragons."

Hiccup looked relieved. "Good idea Fishlegs! That is an extremely important skill if your dragon and another rider are both taken out." Then he made a realization, "I'm afraid no one else can ride Toothless though."

"And why not?" Asked Ruffnut. "I bet Toothless would like someone other than you riding him."

"Yeah," Astrid mumbled. "Being ridden by the same person who took away your ability to fly in the first place…Can't imagine that to be enjoyable."

Hiccup closed his eyes and sighed. That thought had gone through his head how many times? He had given the Nightfury a way to fly by himself, but he denied it, saving Hiccup's peace of mind. "Regardless, Toothless' tail is difficult to operate, and the harness only works with my metal foot."

The teens were placiated and swapped rides. Fishlegs finally got a dragon capable of his size, on the Monstrous Nightmare. Astrid and Snotlout each took a head on the Hideous Zippleback. Tuff was on Stormfly, and Ruff on the Gronckle, since Fishlegs didn't trust anyone else to take care of his 'baby'.

"I know how much you guys like a race, so first dragon around the island twice wins."

"Wins what?"

"I don't know, what do you want?" He shrugged.

Astrid cracked her knuckles. "To punch you in the face."

"Whoa there, Blondie, I don't think-…"

"Great! On your mark…" Counted down Snotlout.

"Wait!"

"Get set!"

"No!"

"GO!"

Later that evening, Hiccup went home with a black eye and a bloody nose, seeing as both Astrid and Snotlout had to win, being on the same dragon and all. "It had to be the two that want to hurt me the most…" He sighed, walking in the door.

Stoick looked at him with wide eyes, smiled, and congratulated him. "It's a badge of honor, a fight for valor."

Hiccup didn't have the heart to tell the man that it was just a case of poor timing and lack of authority. Hiccup cooled his eye with a block of ice, definitively deciding that he needed to wait a few days to talk to Astrid.

He avoided her at all costs. Even when he did gain the courage to talk to her, she would stand with her arms crossed, her weight shifted on one leg. That pose always made him feel weak and stutter like a moron. And she knew it. He once tried to catch her in the woods, but turned around promptly when she chucked her axe at him. The week was drawing to a fast close.

Moon's day, the first day on the week, also known (and despised as) bathing day. All families had a tub somewhere on their property. A solid iron tub, sometimes wood, was filled with water and used to clean the body. The Haddock household was no different, except what set them apart is how Hiccup…enhanced their tub.

Fishlegs strolled over to the chief's home and knocked on the door. Receiving no answer, he peeked his head in. "Hiccup?"

"Back here!" The boy called. Fishlegs went through the house and came out the back, to see Hiccup sitting in the tub, Toothless lazily sitting on the ground. Smoke was coming from under the tub. "Hey Fishlegs." He said casually.

As it was not uncommon to come across someone bathing, it was strange to see smoke from a tub of water.

"What?" Hiccup finally asked as he noticed his friend's stare.

"I was just…why is your tub on fire?"

Hiccup leaned over to the side, then smiled. "Oh, it's this awesome idea I had! Check it out, I dug a hole, and put wood in it, then I placed the tub over it, but left enough room to add more wood, smoke to get out, and Toothless to light it."

Fishlegs looked closer as there was indeed a pit with fire under it. "And…so the water gets hot?"

"Yep! Feel it!"

The tubby boy touched his fingers to the surface, slightly afraid it would be boiling, but to his delight, it was just right. "Hiccup! This is brilliant! Can I borrow the idea?"

"Sure, I call it, 'The Hot Tub'." He said proudly.

"Eh, why not, 'The Fire Bath'? 'Hot Tub' sounds lame."

"Whatever, I came up with it." He leaned back.

"So…"

"Oh right, did you need something?"

"Well," Legs nervously scratched his head. "I was planning on asking you earlier, but then I wasn't sure, but…" He sighed. "How's it going with Astrid?"

Hiccup let his head fall over the back of the tub. "Awful. I've been trying to clear everything up, but every time I try to talk to her, she ignores me or says something really condescending."

"But, you've only got a few more days!"

"I know…" He sighed. "I blew it Fishlegs, soon I'll be married to a troll." He stuck his face underwater where bubbles floated out.

"Come on, Hiccup. It's not like you to give up! You killed the Red Death even after the tribe took your dragon and all the boats!"

"But that's dragons! I know dragons! I love dragons! I'm an expert on dragons! But I'm a loser with girls! I stutter, I'm hopeless, and I'm shorter then all of them!"

"So?"

"Girls don't like short guys!"

"Well, in a case like you and Astrid's, wouldn't she be the dominant one?"

"Where are you going with this…?"

"So, with you being smaller, it's more likely that she'd agree to the marriage, so she can feel like the head of the relationship."

Hiccup could only gape. "What are you…?"

"I think that the reason she said no…was not because of you. I know she likes you, the whole town knows that…I think it's just the timing."

"What timing? This is the age teens get married!"

"She has ventured off quite a bit, I wonder if she is on her menstrual cycle."

"Don't. Just, don't go there." Hiccup's face contorted in a grimace.

"Sorry. How's your nose?"

"Better. Hurts, but you know, what doesn't?" There was a long pause before he asked, "What should I do?"

Fishlegs scratched his chin. "I don't know…bring her some flowers…or food! Who doesn't love food?"

"Like a peace offering?"

"Yeah! Then apologize, and tell her why you picked her to ask."

"That could work! You're brilliant, Fishlegs!"

Hiccup finished bathing quickly and got dressed. He then took Toothless out to a clearing that was well known for flowers. But this was Hiccup we're talking about. These were no run of the mill flowers, he scoured that field and slopes of nearby mountains for the fullest, brightest, and best. Soon, he had a bouquet of lilies, irises, snowbells, edelweiss, violets, aster, and one large white reinrose in the middle.

He quickly went home to clean himself up. A nicer set of clothes, and his hair tamed (at least attempted) and he was ready to go. He strolled down the stairs, flowers in hand.

"Hiccup…" It was _that _tone of voice. "Where are you going?"

"To Astrid's…" He kicked an invisible rock with his prosthetic.

Stoick sighed. "About that…"

Hiccup looked up in surprise. Had his dad finally changed his mind about the marriage?

"You don't need to propose to Astrid." He stated.

Hiccup's shoulders relaxed. "Well, I still have to go over there to apologize! I don't want her to be mad at me forever!" He gripped the handle of the door.

"There's more." He said sternly. "Bucket and Mulch went on a fishing trip to the far southeast. I asked them to deliver the message to the Gaul tribe."

The flowers fell to the floor.

"What…? B-but dad! I…I had a few days still! You can't- they can't-!"

"I'm sorry Hiccup. If you still choose to court Astrid, and she agrees to marry you, you will be the one telling the Gauls that the wedding is off. They'll be here in a week's time." With that, the man took a silent seat by the fire.

Hiccup's mind was reeling. By telling Darla that the wedding was off, the alliance between the two tribes could be endangered. And he still didn't know what to do about Astrid, at that. He heard Toothless whine softly and looked to see his friend holding the fallen bouquet. Why let it go to waste? Still, he felt unsure about giving it to her. So he resolved to leave it on her window sill. She'd still get it, and it'd only be a guess on who gave it to her.

The next day, Hiccup prepared to deliver the news to the dragon trainers. After all, they were his friends, they deserved to know. There were other reasons of course. Hiccup waited on the cliff face as Snoutlout and the twins came up.

"…yeah, it totally swallowed my whole hand." He heard Tuffnut say. "It was the coolest feeling ever, terrible terror stomach acid."

"You should have seen him," Added Ruffnut. "He was waving the little thing everywhere. I waited until he started crying before I made the terror throw up."

"I was not crying!" He defended. "I was just laughing with so much joy, my eyes watered."

Hiccup shook as his head as Fishlegs and Astrid came up and joined the group. Astrid looked different, not so hostile. And what was that by her ear?

"So, what're we doing today?" Snotlout asked.

Hiccup simpered looking at his friends. "Actually…there's something really important I have to talk to you guys about."

"Is it the end of dragon training?" Lout asked.

"Did something happen?" Ruff followed up.

"Did someone die?!" Tuff asked excitedly before being elbowed in the ribs.

"No." Hiccup sighed. "I…I'm getting married."

The group was silent in shock before Snotlout burst into laughter. "You? Married? Yeah right!"

"Yeah," Hiccup shrugged. "I couldn't believe it either. But my dad decided that for the security of the tribe, I needed to get married as soon as possible."

"So who's the unfortunate lady?" Tuffnut smirked.

"You can be the one to judge who's unfortunate…" He winced as he looked away. "Darla the Disagreeable of the Gaul tribe."

This time, Snotlout and the twins laughed. "Darla the Dwarf-toed troll?!"

"I heard she's lit her head on fire so many times, her hair is black and singed, permanently." Ruff gossiped.

"I heard that her fingernails are all black and her toes are green!" Tuff laughed.

"I heard she has a tree growing out of her belly-button!" Snotlout added.

"Okay, yes we've all heard the rumors…but can we please stop?"

"Why? You gonna puke?" Teased Snotlout.

"Can we watch?!" Tuff asked, ecstatic, his sister nodding in agreement.

"No, I just…I don't want to think about it. I already can't sleep at night."

Astrid finally spoke up. "Why Darla?" She sounded sad. "Don't we already have an alliance with the Gauls?"

Ruffnut spoke, saying what everyone was thinking. "Why can't you just marry Astrid?"

The blonde in question blushed and looked away in shame. That's when Hiccup realized she had a flower behind her ear. One of the flowers he gave her.

"I guess it's just not that easy." His voice was soft.

"So…what now?" Fishlegs asked. "What about dragon training?"

"Until further notice, I won't be teaching. You guys can meet up or whatever…"

"It won't be the same with you." Ruffnut replied, oddly sentimental.

Hiccup smiled sadly. "Well, my dad wants us to make a presentation, to show the Gauls that dragons aren't as scary as they think."

"What kind of presentation?" Snotlout crossed his arms. "They are dragons after all."

"Well, show them that our dragons are just like any other pet. What they like, things you do with them, stuff like that."

"Wait, don't they have different dragons that far south?"

"Exactly. That's why we show them ours. Give all the basic information, name, types, class, shot limit, all that fun stuff."

Fishlegs got excited.

"My dad said they'd come sometime by the end of the week. So, prepare." He mounted Toothless. "Oh, and don't blow anything up."

"That's it?" Asked Snotlout. "Where are you going?"

Hiccup sighed. "I have a lot of mental preparation to do." And with that, he flew off.

Astrid watched with a heavy heart as Toothless disappeared over the mountains. When she came back to reality, everyone was staring at her. "What?"

"Are you going to be okay, Astrid?" Ruffnut asked, genuinely concerned.

Astrid realized her face was hot from the anger and she looked away. "Of course, who needs Hiccup anyway? He's just a scrawny little screw up." She lied.

"True." Stated Tuffnut with a smirk. "But he's _your _scrawny little screw up_._"

"I think this calls for some girl talk." Ruffnut cracked her knuckles and grabbed Astrid by the arm. "Come on, we'll sort it all out."

The two females sat on the cliff edge looking out over the bay. "So, you knew nothing about this? I mean, he didn't bother to tell you first?"

"I didn't know about Darla." She confessed. "But I knew his dad wanted him to marry someone. But…I didn't really think that deeply into it."

"Didn't you say anything to him? Did you volunteer? Because Odin knows I'd never marry him."

This is when Astrid looked guiltily over to her friend. "He proposed to me first…and I refused him."

This confused the other girl. "Why would you do that?"

"I don't know! I didn't think I was ready! But then…" She sighed. "This is all just a mess."

"Yep."

"What should I do?"

"Why don't you try to talk to him? I bet he'd understand if you just apologized."

"I don't know if I can do that. I mean, I've been so rotten to him the past week…"

"You could always fight Darla for him."

The blond laughed. "Yeah right, I heard her sweat can melt the flesh of any human."

"Gee, poor Hiccup." This at least lightened the mood and the girls went back to the village together.

Hiccup laid wide awake long after the sun had set. He could hear his father's snores and yet sleep eluded him. He turned on his side and curled unto a fetal position. For once in a long time, he felt very alone and heart broken. Viridian eyes shifted to the onyx reptile who slumbered peacefully only a few feet away. His best friend. Toothless didn't understand what was happening in his rider's life, he didn't know of his impending doom. Because of that, Hiccup was grateful. Just to have someone that was not pitying him was refreshing. He got out of bed and sauntered over to his dragon.

"Toothless." He whispered.

His large feline eyes flickered a bit.

"Hey bud…"

The dragon's face twitched and scrunched. Hiccup knelt before him. He seemed to get the message and unfurled his wings and paws. Hiccup crawled into his embrace and cuddled against his tummy, using his paw as a pillow. Toothless didn't seem to mind as he rewrapped his wing and was soon asleep again.

Hiccup reveled at the low beating thumps of the dragons heart. It served as a reminder that although he laid against cool scales, the beast was alive, capable of love and caring. The boy rested his cheek against the cool, soft underbelly and fell asleep with words on his lips.

"Thanks, bud."


	4. Arrival

So, I'm a day early on my upload for multiple reasons.

1. Reviews have been angry, not with me, but with Hiccup. The gist of most were, 'Run away! Stop being weak!' I love it. I have you all wrapped around my finger. :D

2. A massive Blizzard has set in my area and college has been closed for many days. I'M SO BORED.

3. My sister got married two days ago, so I got lots of research for future chapters. (Oh no! Marriage? Who's getting married!? D:)

So here, I hope this pacifies you all. Love you!

* * *

Warmth. Sweet serenity, peace, and relaxation. Hiccup's mind was in a fog, not quite awake yet, but to date, this was the most comfortable sleep he had had.

"HHHIIIICCCCCUUUUUPPPP!" A boisterous shout shook the house. "Where are you lad?! You can't hide forever!"

Oh yeah, he was next to Toothless. He attempted to get up, but the large lizard was reluctant to move. Soon, the boy was a tangled mess of limbs, wings, and a tail. "Here dad!" He called, poking his head out of the scaly mess.

Stoick came up the stairs and saw his son. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Uh…It's a long story." He shrugged.

Stoick merely raised his eyebrows as a way to say, 'try me.'

"Uh…I…couldn't sleep last night."

The chief pursed his lips. "That didn't seem like that long of a story."

Hiccup finally got out of Toothless' grip and came to stagger in the room. "So what's the big deal? Why are you yelling?"

"The 'big deal' is that it's high noon, and I couldn't find my son who's supposed to be helping me prepare for the Gauls!"

"Oh wow, it's noon? I'm sorry…I guess I just haven't been sleeping well and I needed my rest."

"You can rest when you're dead!" He called encouragingly, walking down the stairs. "I have a list as long as my arm to prepare for our guests.

"Great…" Mumbled Hiccup, "I can't wait to get started." He looked back at Toothless who stared at him like a hopeless kitten.

Stoick had him running errands up and down the village. "Make sure the Thorenson's are fixing up their barn to house people…check on the dragon stable to make sure everything is secure…go check in on the fishermen…ask Uglythug if he and his wife are preparing yak for the feast…etc."

The chores stretched over days. At night, Hiccup would drag himself to bed and then back out in the morning. He was fortunate that his father allowed him a break every once in awhile to take Toothless out for a spin. Or else, the dragon would go stir crazy and start getting into things. The boy never had the chance to think about Astrid, let alone talk to her.

Sun's day rolled around, and the Gaul's had not yet arrived. Hiccup's main concern was to check in on the dragon trainers about their presentations. Namely, the twins and Snotlout. He found his cousin at the ring first, smoke rising from a pit.

"Hey Snotlout…how's it going?"

The bulkier kid looked his cousin up and down. "I should be asking you the same thing…too busy to come up with your own idea? Well, you can't have mine! It took me four days to come up with it!"

"I have my own idea. Trust me. I'm just checking to make sure nothing's going to explode or go up in flames…and Hookfang has a tendency to do that."

"Yep, so I'm not going to risk that. I will _say _that he ignites, but not actually have him do it. Instead, I'm going to demonstrate the usefulness of the ash left behind."

Hiccup was impressed. "Wow, I didn't know you had that in you, Snotlout."

"Well, I may have asked Gobber for some help…"

Hiccup looked at him skeptically.

He rolled his eyes. "Fine, it took me four days to ask Gobber. He told me how to do it. Check it out! I made soap, salt, a weapon polish, fertilizer, and toothpaste! Who knew this stuff could be so useful, right?"

"I'm just glad to see something very productive going on. Good job Snotlout. Any idea where the twins are?"

The older boy shrugged before an explosion in the woods went off.

"Never mind, I found them. Catch ya later." He mounted Toothless and was soon off to the site if the blast.

When he landed, he found the twins and, surprisingly, Fishlegs. Tuffnut was gnawing on a burnt chicken leg.

"Hey guys, how's it going?"

"Eh…" Shrugged Ruffnut.

"You wanna taste our Barf Chicken? It's a little charred, and has a distinct flavor of gas…" Tuffnut spoke through full cheeks.

"No thanks…" Hiccup declined. "So Fishlegs, why are you out here with them?"

"That is a great question, my fine friend." Was that smugness in his voice? "Care to share, Ruffnut?"

The blonde rolled her eyes. "We were having a hard time coming up with a non-destructive trick, so we asked Fishlegs for advice."

"Well, that's nothing to be ashamed of. Snotlout stole an idea from Gobber, so why not? What's the trick?"

"We're cooking chicken," stated Ruff.

"But in unconventional methods." added Tuff.

"Instead of turning it on a spit to cook it evenly…"

"Barf and Belch roast it from all sides at the same time."

"Huh, sounds like a good idea."

Fishlegs came into the conversation. "Right now we're testing to see how much fire and how much cook time it needs."

"And we may need something to cover up this…gassy taste." Tuff smacked his tongue. "Makes me nauseous."

"Try sage." Suggested Hiccup, knowing a little about cooking, since that was one of his chores. Then he turned to Fishlegs, "While I'm out here, I may as well ask, what are you and Meatlug doing?"

"I thought we might play a wholesome game of toss the sheep, to show that Gronckles are very loving and careful creatures."

"Aw man!" Tuffnut shouted. "I was looking forward to seeing you do a flying trick, since you have the smallest dragon!"

"Sure, make fun of the fat kid on the little dragon! It's funny every time you do!"

Tuffnut laughed. "It really is."

"Well, I like your idea Fishlegs. It's unique, and I think it will go over well." Hiccup sighed in relief. "I think I can safely say that I'm confident that you guys will do well. I have to go, but I'll see you guys later."

"Hey Hiccup," spoke up Ruff. "Astrid's trick is pretty cool."

Hiccup simpered. "I figured it would be, she's Astrid after all."

"Were you going to go check on her?"

"I…I kinda assumed she'd have everything under control…"

"OH. I see how it is." Ruff crossed her arms. "Now that you've gotten yourself engaged, you don't have any time for Astrid."

"No! Oh Odin, no. I just meant that she was competent. Can we just not talk about that?" Truth is, he was trying to forget Astrid. Her rejection had hurt far more than he was willing to accept. "I'll see you guys later."

Hiccup stood on the docks. Animal fat in his hair to slick it back. He wore his jacket in best repair, and his leg was shined. He looked good, but no where as spiffy as he had looked for Astrid.

The large boat of Gaul soldiers and delegates pulled into place. A little ways off, Bucket and Mulch's dingy docked as well.

"Welcome! Welcome my friends!" Stoick greeted with his booming voice.

The first man off the boat was the Chief, Blackmold. His size was equal to that of Stoick, and his heartily laugh just as strong. "Stoick! My friend, it's great to be back in Berk!"

The two men laughed in gayety while others came off the boat, greeting the vikings. Finally, a large dark shadow descended from the ship. Her scraggily black hair stuck up in every direction. The hump that was on her back had gotten larger, and her smell preceded her.

Hiccup avoided breathing out of his nose and attempted to smile.

Her bulging eyes landed on the teen, as she snorted a glob of mucus back into her beak like nose. "Hiccup!" She cried with her masculine voice. She thundered down the ramp and lifted him off the ground, significantly cracking his back. "You haven't changed a bit. Still the tiny little weakling I remember!" She punched his arm, hard. "Although, you're missing a leg now…so you're even smaller!"

Hiccup kept smiling as the blows just kept coming. He allowed the insults to be tucked away deep, so not as to bother him. Then it was his turn. "Well, you've certainly…grown. You're much…fuller." He attempted to be polite. He had to look up to meet her face, since she was so tall.

"Aye," Stoick cut in, seeing his son blundering. "And your eyes aren't crossed anymore! Which way are you looking lass?" He laughed.

"I control one eye at a time, like a lizard." She smiled, focusing one eye on Stoick and one on Hiccup.

"It's the darnedest thing." Blackmold added. "She gets kicked with a mule, her eyes go crossed, she gets smacked with a hammer, they go the other way. One of Thor's mysteries."

Stoick laughed jovially as Hiccup was only able to stand stricken and filled with dread. Up on the ramp leading to the village, Astrid watched with a pit in her stomach. _That_ was Darla? Oh, what had she done...?

"Well, why don't you give Darla a tour of the village, son? I'll get the men put up. Tonight, we have a feast for our friends!" The two chieftains continued on their joyful reunion while Hiccup barely contained his eye roll.

They started the tour, Hiccup going through the dull information on the seven generations of dragon slaying that he was always required to give his charge, when Darla interrupted. "That's nice, what happened to your leg?"

He was thrown off for a moment at her sudden question, but then he recovered. "I lost it in a battle with a dragon."

She laughed. "Yeah right, what really happened?"

"No, I'm serious. Did you guys not hear about it? It's big news up here…even our enemies know…My friend Astrid and I discovered a dragon Queen, as we call it, the Seadragonus Giganticus Maximus. The size of a mountain, six eyes and rows of razor sharp teeth! He commanded the dragons to bring back a kill or they would be eaten themselves."

"I see," she played along, "So how did you beat this sea monster?"

"Well, it's known that dragons produce a gas when they breathe fire, and since this was a massive dragon, it had to produce an immense amount of gas, so we waited for the right timing and then Toothless blasted a plasma blast into the dragon's mouth…"

"Who's Toothless?"

"My dragon, a Nightfury." He said proudly.

Darla scoffed.

"So the explosion caused this huge fireball, and as we were trying to escape, the dragon's tail came out of nowhere and knocked me off of Toothless, unconscious. When I woke up, I had the prosthetic. I was told that Toothless had dove after me and protected me."

A smile broke out in her rounded teeth and purple blistered lips as she began to laugh. "You haven't changed at all, Hiccup. Still tellin' wild and crazy stories."

"But I'm not making this up! Here, I'll show you!" By this time they were well into town. Hiccup whistled and from behind his longhouse came bounding the black dragon. It had taken two baskets of fish and some sincere pleading to get him to stay that morning, but apparently he didn't care. Toothless rushed to his owner and in a blink of an eye, changed his stance to protect his human. His tail wrapped around his tiny body as his eyes dilated and a growl elicited from his mouth.

Darla stepped away from the dragon, but didn't run away screaming since she saw how friendly he was with Hiccup. The message from Stoick sprang to her mind as he mentioned that they were at peace with the dragons. He didn't say how or why, though.

"Toothless, be nice. This is Darla. She's a…friend."

The dragon would not be persuaded as he promptly vomited on the ground.

Darla sneered at him. "Well, you're not so great yourself, Helpless."

"It's Toothless." Hiccup resolutely corrected.

The dragon in mention slipped between the buildings in a whirl and came out with Astrid in his mouth.

"Toothless! Put me down, right now! I mean it!"

Toothless did as commanded, right next to Hiccup, before hightailing it out of there. Darla looked the blonde over. "Eavesdropping?"

Hiccup cleared his throat. "Darla, this is Astrid. Astrid, Darla."

The two girls had a stare down. Then the foreigner spoke up. "So, is this your girlfriend or something? Sorry, _was. _Since you know, you asked me here for a certain engagement." She spoke to Hiccup while looking at Astrid.

"No, just good friends." Astrid answered.

"Of course, Hiccup would never have a chance with you." She winked and glanced to the heavy axe on her back. "You'd probably kill him. Seeing as how annoying he can be sometimes."

Ever the chivalric one, Astrid narrowed her eyes. "For someone so ugly, you sure have a heart that matches."

"Excuse me?"

"I happen to like Hiccup, just the way he is. He's a good man. You should be grateful for this arrangement. You'll never get a greater guy."

"I think you misspoke, good boy. Hiccup's a good boy."

Astrid's nose flared as she wretched her axe free. "Eat paint, wench!"

Hiccup took her arms. "Astrid, please…calm down. I think you've helped enough."

The pretty girl tucked her weapon away and nodded. "I see how it is. Okay. I'm sorry." she replied curtly.

The two old friends looked at each other in a heart wrenching glance that spoke volumes. There were so many misunderstandings between them, and both came to accept in that moment that the other didn't see anything more than friendship. Simultaneously, Hiccup and Astrid's hearts broke as the future without the other shone back at them.

"See you later, Hiccup." Astrid whispered.

"Goodbye…" He replied.

Darla, who was oblivious to the exchange grabbed Hiccup by the shoulder. "So I hope that lizard of yours is kept in a cage or something. Seems unstable, I don't know why you would keep a dragon as a pet. Even if they are peaceful now. Whoever decided that was a good idea must have had too many blows to the head, and I know about blows to the head..."

Hiccup, however, was not listening. He was watching Astrid retreat back into town. The box with the oath ring in his pocket knocked against his chest. As he glanced over to Darla's hands, he found them much too like…Snotlout's. The ring would never fit. He couldn't bare to see her wearing Astrid's ring anyway. With hope in his heart, he realized that he would have another chance to speak with her.

The feast came. Gaul's and Berkian's alike gathered at tables in the Great Hall. Mead and Mutton were served, a gay time all around. But not all were in high spirits.

Hiccup looked like a toothpick as he sat next to his gargantuan father in the middle of the hall. The back wall, behind the fireplace, had been cleared for the academy's presentation. After a few bites of food, Hiccup was gestured to come and introduce the group by Gobber.

"Ladies and Vikings, friends and allies. It is with great pleasure as head of the Berk Dragon training academy to welcome you all here for a feast in honor of our friends, the Gauls!"

A round of applause.

"Tonight, the academy has prepared a presentation to entertain, and dare I say, educate you, in dragons of our people. As you may or may not know," he looked pointedly at Darla, "in the last few months, we have come to peace with the dragons on our island, by defeating the queen that so ensnared them to a life of pillaging. Now, they are friends, pets, and part of our families. Please enjoy."

Another round of applause as he took his seat.

Gobber wobbled up to the front, a pink terrible terror on his shoulder. "Evenin', name's Gobber, and this is Toesnatch. Bein' one of the smallest dragon's, she's a Terrible Terror. Despite her size, she can be quite the stinka. Terrors are quick and have sharp claws and teeth. Their fire skills are also very accurate, giving them the nickname, _the snipers of the dragons_. Terrors are a part of the Stoker class, but do not light themselves as other dragons in this type do. Now, I've only described what pests these dragons are, but they are also very useful. Allow me to demonstrate." He raised his arm and commanded his pet, "Toe, mead."

The lizard jumped from his arm, swooped over, grasped Stoick's mug in her tiny talons, and zipped back to her owner. "See? I didn' even have ta move. They're also handy when it comes to night time. Too dark to find the flint? Just give the tail a little yank and Wa-la! And when everythin's all said and done, you can relax with the terror, give her a little fish, scratch under her chin, and she'll love you forever." He bowed. "Thank you."

There was an applause as Stoick shouted back, "can I have my drink back?"

Meatlug galloped up front followed by a slightly shy Fishlegs. "Uh...hi." The chubby boy grinned. "Hi, Fishlegs here, and this is my Gronckle, Meatlug." The dragon nudged her owner and comforted him. His smiled widened. "The Gronckle is a part of the boulder class, as classified by her club-like tail, and her massive teeth and muscular jaw used for crushing rocks, chewing them up, and spitting them back out as lava."

There was a collective 'ooo' from the crowd.

"The gronckle is one of the only dragons to fly forwards, backwards, side to side and even diagonal, do to its hummingbird-like wings. As seen by her wings, the Gronckle is not made for fast maneuvering in the air," then he leaned in closer to Meatlug, "no offense, girl.

"But look at the muscle in these legs! On the ground, the Gronckle is swift and very good at hiding. Her shot limit is six, but she can continue to spew lava after. They have a tendency to sleep a lot, even while flying."

Fishlegs reached over and hugged his precious friend. "Most of all, the Gronckle is a loving and motherly creature. Caring and great with kids!" He looked to the unimpressed Vikings. These tough burly men didn't really mind vicious pets.

Fishlegs wouldn't let it go, however. "To prove the gentleness of a Gronckle, Meatlug and I will play a simple game..."

A sheep waddled up to the boy before it was snatched up.

"…of Toss the sheep."

Mildew stood up in the back of the room. "Fungus!" He shouted.

"Ah," Gobber waved him down, "he'll love it."

Things were getting interesting as the crowd paid close attention. Fishlegs scurried to the other side of the room and, well, tossed the sheep. Meatlug caught it easily and flung it right back. All the while, the sheep bleated in terror as the crowd cheered like they were watching a sport.

"Fishlegs! Over here!" Snotlout called, getting involved.

After a few more tosses, Fungus landed back at Mildew's feet. A feeble 'meeaaa' and he fainted.

"Fungus!" The old man cried, kneeling by his pet.

"Eh," Gobber replied unsympathetically. "He'll be fine. Who's next?"

This is the one that Hiccup was dreading and looking forward to the most. The one he told himself he didn't need to worry about, but with her actions this morning...he was having second thoughts.

Astrid.

A muscle in his jaw involuntarily clenched. His short fingernails scraped slowly against the fabric of his pants. His neck felt hot, was it the fire? His eyelids slid shut for a moment, longer then a blink, but not long enough for anyone to notice.

The blonde was speaking. She was describing her dragon, all the facts and trivia he knew about the Deadly Nadder, so it didn't seem to matter whether he listened or not. Problem is, the more he tried to focus, the less he understood. He heard her, her vibrant vocals, her curt consonances, every flick of her tongue against her teeth, he was keenly aware of them all. Though through all of it, not a word got through. She had a basket of linens, and was draping the clothes on the spikes on the Nadder's tail. As she moved, her bangs slid over her eye and concealed it from view, just until she dipped her head and it moved back into place. Hiccup was completely entranced by the moving flames that reflected in her eyes, so hypnotic, so…

THWACK.

The opposite wall of the hall was covered in Nadder spikes, each brandishing an article of clothing. Hiccup nearly had a heart attack as he had not seen it coming. He sat stiff as his dad clapped him on the back.

"Excellent show, boy!"

He turned his green eyes back to Astrid to see her bowing to the crowd and then retreating back. Snotlout was making his way up.

"Well, if you want Nadder splinters in your clothes, then go ahead. But I'm going to show you the true usefulness of a dragon…" He boasted.

Snotlout began his presentation, and it was mostly bull. Hiccup looked askance to Darla, relieved to find her very engrossed with what Snotlout was saying. With her not paying attention, he slipped back to where Astrid was sitting, where he finally got to speak with her.

She peered up at him. "Hey Hiccup." Good, she was cordial. "Show's gone over pretty well so far. Let's just hope Snotlout doesn't bore everyone to tears." She smiled at him. Gods how he hated that smile!

He opened his mouth to reply, but words ceased on his lips. He was afraid. He had always been afraid of Astrid, that's what attracted him to her in a sick sense. But this was different, he was treading on a very fragile thread, and any false step…there was no sort of recovery.

"Hiccup?" She asked when he had been silent for a full minute.

He swallowed hard. "A-A-Astrid…" He croaked, sounding like a prepubescent teen. He swallowed again and crouched next to her, sort of hiding. With a breath, everything came out in a rush. "I know what your answer was, and I'm not going to try and change that, but there is something very important I need to say anyway."

She pressed him to go on.

"I…" He pulled the box out of his coat and handed it to her. "I'm sorry. For everything. I hope that this will stand as an apology, and also serve to note that we can still be friends, no matter what."

"But Hiccup…"

"Please, don't say anything. Just take the gift…I was going to give it to you the night I proposed." He pulled at his collar. "Anyway…I made it just for you, and I would hate to see it go to waste."

She opened the little box and held up the band in the warm light, letting the red of the fires glisten off the superb craftsmanship. "Hiccup…It's beautiful…" As she raised her head to thank him, she found him gone. Like his Nightfury, gone without a trace.

Then she spotted him, walking with his head down up to the front while Toothless pranced proudly. Nothing was said as Gobber wheeled a cart up to the boy. Everyone watched in curiosity as Hiccup wielded a sword, dented, and held it in front of his dragon. Toothless opened his mouth an a blindingly bright blue flame ignited. The metal glowed a fierce orange and the crowd looked in awe.

Hiccup brought the blade down on the edge of the fire place and started to pound it out with a hammer.

"Toothless is a Nightfury, the unholy offspring of lighting and death. At night, he's practically invisible as shadow like as he is. Originally, we classified him in the mystery class, because no one had ever seen one before. Now, he's in the striker class, as shown by his plasma blast that he has demonstrated. Nightfurys have the largest wing to body ratio which allow them to fly faster, longer, and higher than any known dragon. They are also capable of vertical liftoff. But they are the most rare species, Toothless being the only one in known existence."

He raised the blade again and another explosion of fire amazed the crowd.

"Nightfurys are extremely intelligent and independent creatures. From experience, they can understand what you say to them and communicate accordingly. They are very expressive, showing how they feel by their eyes and ear flaps, and whether or not they growl. The way I managed to train Toothless was by knocking him out of the sky with a bola. If I hadn't injured him, he would have flown away, ignoring me completely, but because he was trapped, he had no choice to except my aid."

Toothless laid his head on the warm stones and puffed heat onto the sword.

"He's loyal and a good friend. Just like me, he's unique, but unlike me, he's capable of taking down foes much larger than himself." He chuckled. To finish off the weapon, he submerged the scalding weapon in water.

"It's not sharp because I don't have the grinder, but anyone want to survey my work?"

Blackmold stood, took the blade, and examined it. "It's excellent work!" He said in his booming voice. "I'll accept this as a gift, if you sharpen it later." He winked.

Hiccup blushed and pulled at his collar. Toothless nudged him, slightly lifting him off the ground. Hiccup scratched his nose.

"Most importantly, Toothless is the best friend I've ever had, and he's the greatest thing that's ever happened to me."

Grins were on everyone's faces, and tears in some eyes.

Someone spoke up from the crowd, their face blending into the sea of people. "How do you allow a dragon to be your best friend?"

The black dragon understood the question and growled in the general direction of the voice, and protectively wrapped his tail around his owner.

"Does that answer that your question?" He smirked.

Stoick laughed. "Okay okay, break it up. I guess that's it then?"

"Actually, there's one more dragon to present." Hiccup sat down next to his dad, Toothless laying at his feet.

The chief watched in horror as the twins came up front with the zippleback.

"You let them go last?"

"Well, we _were_ going by size, but then Snotlout wanted to go, and..."

"Never mind, I don't want to hear any excuses." Stoick held up a hand.

"They'll be fine. There's nothing for you to worry about." Hiccup shrugged.

"But you do." The chief said stoically, looking to Darla.

Hiccup gulped.

"Why don't you go get it over with? I'll take care of these two."

The boy sighed and stood.

Ruffnut and Tuffnut were starting, nervousness rolling of in waves. The only time they were in front of the crowd like this was when they destroyed something. Even then, they would just run away laughing. Tuffnut spoke robotically. "Hello, my name is Tuffnut, this is my sister Ruffnut, and this is our Zippleback, this head is Barf, and this head is Belch."

Stoick put his hand on his head. This couldn't end well.

Hiccup tapped Darla on the shoulder and then whispered. "Would you like to come on a walk with me?"

The ogre rolled her eyes but stood up, none the less. The two made their way outside.

Out in the cold, Hiccup and Darla walked side by side in painfully awkward silence. He was shaking, but he was unsure if it was from the cold or fear. He cracked his neck and looked at her.

"I know we haven't known each other long..."

"I'm going to stop you right there, Tiny."

_Tiny?_

"I know why your father sent for me, and frankly, I'm offended."

"What?"

"So Stoick thinks I won't be able to get a husband by myself. Okay, so maybe I'm eligible, extremely eligible, but that doesn't mean I need his help."

"Now, wait..."

"Shut it." She snapped. "Hiccup, you're a nice boy. You're kind, smart, but lets face it, we're not going to work. I need a _man_. A real man, and frankly, you're just a little boy. You're immature and imaginative. You claimed that your best friend was a dragon! What does it say about you if the only thing you relate to is a heartless lizard?"

"Hey!"

"Not done. You're tiny, scrawny, weak, a...all over pathetic excuse for a man. I need someone who can protect me, not a one-legged ninety-pound wimp incapable of taking care of himself."

Hiccup stood silence and slack jawed.

"My point is, no, I will not marry you. No, we can't be friends." she placed a comforting, huge hand on his shoulder. "I know rejection Hiccup. I've only been here one day, and I've never seen so many glances of pity and scorn than I've seen here, directed at you, behind your back. No one wants you as a husband, no one wants you as a chief."

Hiccup's lips trembled as he fought to speak. His eyes narrowed in anger. "How would you know?"

"Think of it like this: if you were a big burly viking, would you want the smallest of the tribe as the leader? Or the largest?"

He hated to admit it, but she was right. Oh how she was right!

"They only tolerate you because you're the chief's kid. Trust me, I know."

With that, the ugly girl left him to his misery. Hiccup's feet were frozen to the ground.

Hiccup had the brain of a genius, by no stretch of the imagination was he stupid. Foolish, true sometimes. His mind was analytical, organized, compartmentalized. Things always had their place. Such was the segment for insults and abuse. It was a quintessential iron cage, back in the far reaches of his mind. Every screw up and painful memory was stashed away, presumed to be forgotten. But Hiccup never forgot. He couldn't, not a word. While his entire life, he had brunt punches to the arm, shouts of stupidity; never once did he cave. Never did he let them bother him.

Until this evening. What Darla had said had been the breaking point. The iron walls burst and a flood of memories washed over him. He felt anger, heartache, betrayal, and even a touch of hate. The emotions trapped inside his heart burned passionately, like the smelted iron ore he poured at the forge. This night, something developed inside of Hiccup that no one could expect or understand.

On the outside, Hiccup's cheeks colored and his mouth set into a firm line. He stood up straight, straighter than ever before. He would not back down, not anymore.

Calmly, he walked back into the great hall, only a few minutes behind Darla.

As the doors opened, he was brought back to reality when a huge fireball ignited and stunned the crowd. Ruffnut swung a shank forward and chicken flambé went soaring through the air like a great meteor before landing perfectly on Blackmold's plate. It looked good enough, smelled divine, so without knowing any information on the twins and their reputation, he pulled of the wing and bit into it.

"The Zippleback chicken…" He stood, holding up the meat. "Truly is delicious!"

The twins howled in success before head butting each other, clanging their helmets together.

Seeing the presentation over, Hiccup stepped over to the table. To his dismay, Stoick stood and put an arm around his son.

"My friends, I have an announcement!"

Immediately, Astrid caught the look on her friend's face and realized something was very wrong. That wasn't the face of embarrassment, it was rage. And she had never seen it on his face before. Toothless sat up as he could _feel_ it.

"My son is engaged!" Stoick shouted. The crowd burst into cheers in congratulations.

"She said no." Hiccup spoke, naught above a whisper.

He heard it thought. "What? What did you say?"

He broke from his father's grasp. "SHE SAID NO!" He screamed.

The hall went silent in awkwardness.

"She didn't even give me a chance, she cut me off!" He noticed the looks he was getting from his father and the Gaul visitors and choose his words carefully. "I…she said we would be a bad match. I-I don't deserve her." The lies fell like acid from his lips.

Stoick still didn't notice his son's changed state. "It's okay, we'll find you another bride..."

"**NO!**" He grabbed a plate from the table and hurled it to the ground in an uncharacteristic temper tantrum.

"Settle down laddie…" Gobber came and placed his arm around his shoulder. "It'll be alright…"

"Don't touch me!" The teen slipped from the viking's grasp and backed away until he was by the door. All eyes were on him. "Don't you see? No girl will take me as a husband. No citizen wants me as a chief! I don't understand why everyone keeps pretending like I'm normal! I've never been normal! It took me loosing my leg and killing a dragon to get some recognition around here! Before that, I was the screw up! But you know what? I'm still Hiccup, and I'm still being treated like the runt I am! But at the same time, you keep putting all these hopeless responsibilities on my shoulders, and it's tearing me apart!"

He turned and looked at everyone he had ever known. "I don't belong here. I never have. I trained a dragon, a Nightfury of all! I created a tail based on lift, drag, weight, and thrust, by studying continuum flow fields characterized by properties of velocity, pressure, density and temperature. Everything I just said has never been thought of before, but it's the reason why dragons can fly, and I discovered it! So what does that get me? Outcasted as a consort with the 'enemy'! No one believed in me! Not until I killed a dragon! I had to fulfill tradition, as much as you all deny it, that's the only way I was accepted!"

As hard as he fought, he found his jaw trembling and tears pricking at his eyes.

"Darla was right, it says a lot about me that the only thing that relates to me is a dragon. Toothless is the only one who accepted me for who I am. And it all makes sense now. No one wants a tiny, scrawny, weak, one-legged, ninety-pound wimp incapable of taking care of himself around." He quoted Darla's harsh words.

His eyes jumped across the faces until he saw a familiar blonde in the back. She had a hand covering her mouth; Hiccup thought she was laughing. "AND YOU! Astrid! I asked you first, because I trusted you! I thought you finally understood my point of view. I-I love you, Astrid. I always have. You're beautiful, kind, and caring, but you're also brave, strong, and intimidating…everything I ever wanted to be. I thought that you of all people would understand what I was going through. But I guess I was wrong."

Then he addressed the crowd again. "If admitting all of this makes me weak, then who cares? Because I don't. I'm always weak. So I'll save you all the pain."

He finished his speech, looking right at his father. "I secede from the Hooligan tribe. Find yourself a new heir."

With that, he pulled the great doors open and disappeared into the night. An arctic wind burst in as the flames in the hall went out.

* * *

The 'Fat kid on a tiny dragon' joke came from my mom. We were watching the movie and my mom just lost it when Fishlegs came in on Meatlug. When I asked her what was so funny, she cried, "It's like the fat guy in a tiny coat joke from Tommy Boy!" I couldn't NOT put it in.


	5. Desperation

Because of said blizzard, I got around to uploading another chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

Astrid stared dismally at the oak doors. They were more then just a barrier to the cold, they were a barrier to her best friend. How did things come to this?

Darla put her hands up in the air, "I ain't ever been so uncomfortable in my life. Ya hear? Fo sho, jus let 'im go, gurl. Let 'im go. We don't need his negativity up in here."

"Uh uh! I know you didn't just diss my boo!" The blonde swayed and put her hand on her hip. "Rude."

"Boo? Boo who? If you love him so merch, why'd you let him be my baby daddy!?"

Astrid patted her head, her lips tight, looking her opponent up and down. She then drew a circle with her finger. "Gurl, I will cut you."

"Say one more thing. I dare you." Darla clapped.

"Gurl, if I was wearin' earrings, they'd be off." She snapped in a 'Z' formation.

"Speak again. Bring it!"

"Whatchu gon do?" She shouted while clapping.

"WhatCHU ton do?!" Darla retorted. "Hmm, 'swat I thought. You ain't gonna do SSSHHHEEEEETTTTT."

Astrid lost it. She came in like a wrecking ball. "Whatchu say, BETCH?!" The blonde tackled the other girl and started to pull at her hair.

"My weave! My weave!"

**I apologize. I forgot what story I was writing…this isn't one of my comedies…this takes place in a viking tribe…800 A.D….get with it girlfriend. Let's try this again…**

Astrid stared dismally at the oak doors. They were more then just a barrier to the cold, they were a barrier to her best friend. How did things come to this?

The black dragon solemnly scratched at the panels to go out.

"Toothless…" Astrid called.

He saw her sadness and understood that his master needed to be alone. He sauntered over to the blonde and placed his head in her lap. She scratched his head as he crooned. "It'll be okay, Toothless. We'll straighten everything out." She hoped.

"So, this is your fault." A voice claimed. Toothless hissed and raised his tail to attack.

Astrid simply glanced up at the intruder. "How's it my fault? I had no idea that he…" As she spoke, she felt the ring on her fourth finger. She was right. "Well, I didn't know he would take it so harsh. And I'm not the only one at fault. You said that his friendship with Toothless was bad. But Toothless is the greatest friend anyone could have. I wish I had found him first." She continued to pet the dragon in an attempt to calm him down.

"Well, if you hadn't been so selfish, I wouldn't have even had to be involved."

"_Me_ selfish? EXCUSE ME!?" Astrid stood, menacingly.

"Yeah. He asked you first, you should have just said yes."

"Listen missy, I've been close with Hiccup since he trained Toothless. I've known him my whole life. If there's something I know about him, it's that he's always calm and he doesn't care about his size. He always does his best! What he said tonight, that was not him talking. Someone put those ideas in his head. And I tend to believe it was you."

"I just told the truth, if he couldn't handle it, that's his own fault."

Darla suddenly found herself on her back, blood dripping from her nose. Astrid stood over her, looking like a spawn from Jotun Heim. "You broke him, and for that, I will never forgive you."

The troll was forgotten as Astrid headed to the door. "Come on Toothless, let's see if we can comfort our friend."

The dragon perked up in the thought of his rider and the two went out together. Astrid first checked the Haddock home, but finding it empty, she supposed he would chose a place more sequestered. With the pale glow coming from the forge, the young viking trotted over and knocked at the main door. No answer. Dissatisfied, she hopped the counter and went inside. The forge was empty, only weapons and fires inside. She then remembered the back room filled with Hiccup's sketches. Her suspicions were confirmed when she saw the door to the room shut, as it almost never was.

She knocked. "Hiccup? Please…I know you're in there. Please, just let me in. Let's talk this out. I didn't know you felt so strongly…Hiccup, I thought it was just an obligation. I would never have said those things if I had known."

There was still no reply. "Hiccup?" She gulped. His speech ran through her head, making her grow cold.

_"If admitting all of this makes me weak, then who cares? Because I don't. I'm always weak. So I'll save you all the pain." _He couldn't have… _"Find yourself a new heir."_

"Hiccup, for Thor's sake, answer me!"

Still no reply. Fear rising in her blood, she gripped the handle and tugged, luckily finding it unlocked. "HICCUP!"

Empty.

A lit candle sat at his desk. He had been there, and not too long ago. Astrid looked over the contents of the desk and saw one of Toothless' tails. This one looked different from the others…it had gears on it, and no rods or ropes. Then she noticed there was a note next to it.

_Gobber,_

_This is a tail I made for Toothless a while ago that he can use without a rider. I don't want my absence to be a burden for him. I have left instructions to attach it. Please take care of him. He won't understand…no one will. _

_-Hiccup_

Astrid ran back to the great hall, note in hand.

As I had said before, Hiccup was incredibly smart, but could be foolish on occasion. Such as now. Logic and reasoning had gone out the door and he was fulling riding on raw emotions he was unused to. Under the cover of night and fog, Hiccup stole away on a old rickety dingy. He took no provisions or supplies, and he left his leg on shore. His goal; to paddle as far away from Berk as possible. If he was lucky, he would drift right off the edge of the earth. Yes, Hiccup was done.

He paddled with the tides, riding the current as long as possible. He knew he would get tired, but he just needed to get far enough away where no one would find him.

Hiccup rubbed his eyes as the fresh tears continued to fall. "Stop crying…" He told himself. "It's not going to do any good."

Anyway, he pulled the paddle into the boat and rested his head on his knee. The teen allowed himself to cry, to just let out the anguish he felt. No one could see him, no one would judge. The drops of his salty tears soaked into the fabric on his pants.

When he raised his eyes, blurry lights were dancing in the water. He swiped his cheeks and leaned over the surface. Upon further discovery, he found tiny sea dragons, similar to the fireworms, but under water. They glowed brightly; blues, greens, and even purples. It was calming. He gently dipped his finger in the glasslike surface, sending ripples. The dragons gathered at his finger, examining it. None bit or attacked, but swam against his skin. Hiccup rested his head on the wooden edge of the boat and allowed the little dragons to nip at his fingers.

In the silence, an old lullaby tugged at his lips. Without much thought, the words rolled off his tongue.

_Swimming goes thy shadow, _

_in the dark, dawn of the morning._

_We steal away into the night,_

_Onward, without warning._

_Left behind thine homeland, _

_So dauntless and bright._

_Here onto never,_

_We swim in the dark delight…_

_Our pathways are hiding,_

_in the dark dawn of the morning._

_There is nothing to guide us,_

_Onward, without warning._

_Forget all thy burdens,_

_Travel all through the night._

_Whatever lies before us,_

_We will be alright…_

The boy was soon asleep, the boat continued into silence.

"Hiccup?" There was a knock at the door. "Please, I know you're in there. Please, just let me in. Let's talk this out. I didn't know you felt so strongly…Hiccup, I thought it was just an obligation. I would never have said those things if I had known..."

He sat up. The faint light of the flickering candle only illuminated his desk. He wiped his tears, but said nothing. He didn't want to speak to anyone.

"Hiccup?" The door creaked open as his favorite blonde entered. "Hey," She spoke softly, closing the door behind her.

He looked away in shame, but she approached him.

"You have nothing to be ashamed of, Hiccup. You stood up for yourself, that takes unmeasurable strength to do." She leaned over him, bracing her knees on the chair on which he sat. "You needn't shed any tears." She dusted her fingers over his freckled cheeks.

He spared a smile for her. Even in this dream world, he could see her crystal clear. Her sky blue eyes, golden hair, radiant smile. She was perfect to him, and that's all that ever mattered.

"Thank you Astrid." He whispered.

Closer still she came. Her arms around his neck, fingers laced to crown. Cheek to cheek, she held him in the dim room. He, however, couldn't find the strength to return the embrace. "Will they forgive me?"

"I do." She confirmed.

As if to prove her words, Astrid pressed her lips to his. This was different from the previous embraces they had. This one was deeper, more passionate. There was an unspoken feeling between them, and Hiccup couldn't help but smile in realization of what it was.

_She loves me._

SPISH.

Hiccup blinked his eyes open to see the vastness of blue sky stretching out in front of him. So, it was just a dream. Astrid hadn't come after him, no one had. He had enough time to slip into the forge, and leave a note without anyone noticing. This lonely thought veiled over his mind as he stared into the sky. The sound of the boat coming to a halt had woken him. Should he move it? Or should he just lie here and wait to starve to death? He sighed and sat up, at least he would figure out where he was.

Before he had the chance to observe his surroundings, a hand clapped over his mouth and dragged him out of the boat. He struggled, but was no match for the burly man holding him. Something sharp pricked his neck and soon he was out again.

Blindingly bright light. White space. Blood pulsing in his ears. Whispers. Hiccup attempted to breathe, but nothing happened. He couldn't breathe, he couldn't _remember how _to breathe. Only the sounds of choking and groping for air could be heard from his mouth. He stared deep into the abyss.

_So…is this how I die? Did I reach the end of the world?_

Everything seemed heavy to him, like thousands of pounds of rock sat upon him. No, this wasn't right, this had to be a dream. It _had _to be. He willed his eyes shut, opened his mouth wide, and let the air flow.

There was a shout, but it was like a gurgle. He tried again, and this time more of scream came out. Whatever had paralyzed his throat had now passed and he breathed furiously, trying to suck in as much air as possible. He was awake finally, but his vision was blurred and cotton was in his ears. His mind was spinning as warbled voices spoke. Maybe not to him, but near him. Hiccup was still pinned to the ground, not by any physical thing, but just by the inability to move.

"…just getting out of the sense phase. Should be able to hear soon." A man said.

Hiccup rapidly blinked his eyes. Things were still blurred, but he could make out the general setting. He was in a cage, wooden. He laid on his back on the floor. By the sensations he was feeling, he had been stripped of his clothes. Other then that, everything was accounted for. His limbs, his hair, everything checked out. He was exhausted, yet felt like he hadn't moved in ages. His good leg was cramping, a pin prick feeling to his foot. Beads of sweat collected on his skin and he could smell the odor rolling off of him. His eyes watered as sight had yet to be restored him, while his lids were caked with crud. His nose ached, dry from heavy breathing. Chapped lips cracked apart.

He tried to speak yet again, to ask where he was. Instead, a gurgle came out as he foamed at the mouth like a wild dog.

Very attractive, to say the least.

"Aw there 'e is!" A gruff voice spoke in a condescending tone. "The little scamps up! Only took two days, not bad! That Nadder venom is sure a bitch, huh? Ya know, normally if you just prick yourself with them, you get the dry heaves. But this stuff? WHHO! Just that concentrated dose in your neck and your good as dead."

Hiccup breathed asthmatically.

"Yeah, you wouldn't be able to talk much yet for awhile. And once you start movin' then it'll really suck! There's a bucket on your left, when you have to vomit."

Hiccup started to see the man more clearly, a stranger. Older man, scruffy, eye patch, looked a bit like a pirate.

"Betcha wonderin' where ya are. Welp, you washed up on the wrong island boy! Welcome to the Outcasts!"

Hiccup's eyes grew wide in fear. If he was on Outcast island, it would only be a matter of time before he was brought in front of Alvin. He would refuse to help the tribe leader of course, but then it was inevitable that he would have a long, slow, and painful death by his hand.

"Well," The scruffy man added. "We're the Outcast Atolls. See, Outcast island is for the guys that have been cast out or ran away for one reason or another. They pillage other countries and slowly get wives and children. The people of this island are affiliated with the Outcasts but aren't actually apart of the tribe." He scratched his chin, "mostly older men, who become farmers, women, and children. The safe part of the Outcasts."

That was relieving. Still, hopefully no one would recognize him here. Now that he knew where he was, he just had to find out why.

"Why-...?" Is all he could get out before his body seized up and he lunged for the bucket. He emptied the little bit his stomach held.

"Lars, are you talkin' to the new kid?" Another voice called.

"Yeah, makes them recover faster."

"What are you tellin' him?"

"Just where he is!"

"He should know where he is! If his boat washed up, he must have been aimin' for us!"

The man named Lars waved off the other voice with a 'bah!' And then looked back to Hiccup.

The boy had somewhat recovered, sitting up, but still extremely nauseous. He blinked a few times, a soft delirium still draped on his mind.

"Can you hear me?" The man asked, more stern.

Hiccup nodded.

"Answer with words."

"Yes…I can hear you." His voice was raw.

"Inga!" Lars shouted. "He's ready."

"Bring him over!"

The wooden cage door creaked open and the scruffy man came in. He wasn't huge, but still large enough to pick up Hiccup…if he wanted to. "Stand up."

The teen struggled as the room swayed. Only having one leg made it difficult to stand, but he gripped the bars to pull himself up. Apparently he was taking too long as Lars grabbed his arm and yanked him up.

The man surveyed his leg. "You're recent to amputation, aren't you?"

"About a year."

"And every day feels like the first." He rolled his eyes. "Heard it before. How'd you lose it? You seem pretty young for a viking battle wound."

"Dragon." Hiccup shrugged.

"Aye." The man said.

Hiccup was led, gripped by the shoulder, to a wooden table with hinges. A very angry looking woman (if you could call her that) stood with her arms crossed looking him over. At this point, Hiccup was painfully aware of his surroundings and the fact that he was naked. He felt small, and he tensed at the woman's glance.

"This is the new one." It was a question, but sounded like a statement.

"Yeah, tiny thing isn't he?"

She snorted. "Put him on the table."

Hiccup felt awkward having them speak like he wasn't in the room. On the table, they strapped him down with leather rope. As if he was going anywhere.

The woman had a thick book in her arms with a quill. "Age?"

"Uh, almost 16." Hiccup answered.

"Height?"

"5"8"

"Weight?"

"90 pounds."

She raised her eyebrow. "Do you suffer with any problems with your heart, breathing, or back and joints?"

"No, I'm okay."

"Any diseases?"

"I'm clean."

"Any loss of limbs or senses?" She glanced down. "Besides your leg?"

"No, ma'am."

"Ever suffer from pox, leprosy, or dysentery?"

"I had pox as a child…"

She scribbled some stuff down. "Have you been isolated to one area, or do you travel?"

"I travel."

"Martial status?"

"Single."

"Any sexual experience?"

He blushed. "No."

"Any idea if you are fertile?"

He blushed harder. "No idea..."

"Are you trained to fight?"

"I am, but I'm not any good."

"Can you cook, clean, mend and other house hold work?"

"Yes."

"Can you farm and do field work?"

"I can, but I'm slow."

More writing. "Do you have any skill sets in trade?"

"I apprenticed for a blacksmith, and I am proficient in leather craft."

Her lips quirked in a morbid smile. "Education?"

"Full. I can read and write."

"Last question, how are you with dragons?"

The boy under question decided it would be an opportune time to tell a half-baked lie. "I can manage with them. Killed one, and he took my leg."

She nodded and wrote some information. Strangely, she never asked his name or where he was from.

"Alright, you can begin the examination." She told someone else. This second man looked closely at Hiccup, narrowing his eyes as he scanned the boy's body. He removed different straps and had him flex muscles while he held down the limb, a test of strength. He scoffed at invisible marks and flaws. The man was thorough with his examination, going as far as judging his genitals, making Hiccup tense and even more uncomfortable then he imagined he could be.

The man finally finished scrutinizing him and took the book. "He's a home type. He'll need a ten inch prosthetic if he gets out."

"Only a home type? But he has blacksmithing skills."

"Let his master be the one to decide what use that is." Then he looked to the man called Lars. "Clean him up."

Hiccup decided to take this opportunity to ask the question in his head. "Excuse me, what about my name?"

The woman raised an eyebrow. "Ah," she glanced at the book. "Wart."

"What? No, my name is-…"

"We don't care what your name was in the past, nor who you were or where you came from. You could have been the Roman Emperors' son, but we could care less. You're Wart now, welcome to the Thrall."

Hiccup's blood went cold. The Thrall, that explained everything. He was suddenly very full of regret of leaving home, especially with what the future held now.

_Slavery…_

He had heard of it. Some of the places he visited had it. But Stoick had never seen a use for slaves, and he didn't think it was morally right. Because of this, Hiccup had never put a lot of thought into them. But now…

"No." His mouth blurted.

The main trader's eyebrows raised in surprise. "No? You think you have a choice?"

Hiccup was feeling brave. "I'm the son of a chief, I won't be sold as a slave."

A sharp sting shot against his cheek as the man backhanded him. "You should have thought of that before running away."

"How did you know that I ran away?"

"Why would a chief's son be exiled?" He hissed.

The table he was on suddenly tilted. A flap by his foot folded up to support his weight while a flap by his neck folded down to liberate his head. The three slave traders approached him with various blades, making him gulp in fear. Unable to fight against them, he clenched his eyes and waited. Thankfully, they were only shaving him. Yet again, they surprised him by being thorough, removing hair not only from his head, but his arms, legs, and everywhere else on his body.

"Lars, mark him." The head man ordered.

Hiccup kept his eyes shut.

A sharp pain pricked his chest and his eyes shot open. The man had a small knife and was making shallow, close cuts in Hiccup's breast. He worked fast but whatever this so called mark was, it was extensive and took up one side of his chest. As he worked, Inga took a long thin nail out of a case of embers and pierced his ear. He shouted as he heard his skin sizzle, but it didn't stop there. The metal was still soft and malleable. She bent it so it wrapped around his lobe, and then pierced him again, crossing the points so the tag was not easily removed.

By this time, Lars had finished his job and was rubbing ash into the cuts, making a tattoo. The remnant blood left over on his skin came into the mix and gave the mark a deep red color. Hiccup could only guess it was the Outcast insignia.

"How does he look?"

"Like the rest of him." The leader spoke. "A bit young for not being born into it."

"Do you think he's in exile?"

"Runaway. You know how kids are these days."

They acted like he wasn't there or he was some sort of animal. Hiccup reasoned, he basically was now.

"How much do you think he's worth?" Asked Lars.

"I wouldn't put more than a yak on him, if he gets sold."

"Worst comes to worst, we can make him a pleasure slave."

Inga snorted. "Right."

Hiccup physically shrunk away as the thought of some strange woman crawling all over him, touching him, and doing things made his skin crawl.

Lars handed him a bowl of cold broth and a chunk of lembas bread. "You haven't eaten in a while. Can't have a skimpy product."

He excepted it gratefully and devoured it with relish.

The leader looked him in the eye, narrowing his own "Obviously you have no idea how this works. So here's a quick run down. Don't speak unless spoken to, and if you have something to say, bow low at the waist before addressing your master. They reserve the right to punish you however they want, whether it's physical, verbal, or emotional. You are to obey absolutely everything they ask. They also reserve the right to trade you back to us, and if that happens, you will be very, very sorry. Is that understood?"

His cheek throbbed as Hiccup fervently nodded, his voice gone.

Two days he spent in a cage with other slaves, curled in a small mass, hiding away. The others switched out on a daily basis. They were either bought or traded with older slaves. None of them acknowledged him. They were emotionless, inhuman. Hiccup watched them as they waited for the next master to purchase them, and then left. They were truly broken, and sheer trepidation over came him. He would not let that happen to him.

Finally, a old man with a cane approached the cage he was in. He scrutinized him, and then called over Lars. "What about this little one?"

"Ah that's Wart. No experience."

"What type?"

"He's a home type."

"Huh, a male home type! That's not so common. Oh, I see, he's handicapped." The man came closer. "Any skills?"

"Blacksmithing, and leather working. Though, I don't know how helpful that would be to you, Ragnar."

"Ah, he's for my wife." He hacked. "She's been harping me about getting her a helper."

Lars laughed. "I was wondering why you'd been been interested in him, since you have Mud."

_Mud? _Hiccup wondered.

"Best slave I've ever had. He's the equivalent of five men. Where did you get him?"

"Trade from a trade of a trade…I don't know know his origins."

"Hmm…" The old man looked back to Hiccup. "He's pretty young."

"You could get lots of time out of him."

The older man tilted his head and seemed to weigh it in his head. "How about two chickens and a sheep?"

"Make it three chickens and you have a deal."

Hiccup perked up in surprise as the door to the cage opened. "Wart. You're out of here."

The teen stood up and hopped out. Lars retrieved a prosthetic for him, and he put it on. It didn't fit like his old one, and it was wooden and rickety, but it worked.

The old man looked him over. "You'll work fine."

Hiccup remembered what the leader had told him and bowed low before speaking. "Thank you sir."

He was guided over to a table where a transaction was taking place. "Alright, I have you down for three chickens and a sheep. Do you have your seal?"

The old man took out a small metal stamp and handed it to the man. Lars then stuck it in coals to heat it. As far as Hiccup knew, seals were made by heating the wax, not the stamp. But he didn't question his new masters. To his joy, Inga brought over a loin cloth and tied it around his waist for him. The boy smiled in thanks.

The seal was heated and picked up by a pair of tongs.

"Inga, hold him still, will you?" Lars asked.

Two large hands clamped down on his shoulders. The scalding metal crashed into his skin, just below his new tattoo, branding him. Hiccup winced as the man held it much too long. The teen grew dizzy from the pain, but refused to show any outwards evidence of it.

"You're all set, hope your wife likes her present."

"Aye, I hope so too!" The old man's grip was strong as he steered Hiccup along. "I won't put up with any shenanigans. Act up, and you will face the consequences. Is that understood?"

Hiccup bowed his head low. "Yes, sir."

"Good." Ragnar ushered the boy over to a waiting cart. A large man stood guard, a very large man.

"Wart, this is my other slave, Mud. He's as dumb as a mule, doesn't speak anything coherent, but he does what he's told and doesn't talk back. Hard worker, he is. Take notes."

Hiccup's eyes were wide as he stared at the giant before him. His size made Stoick look like a dwarf. It made sense why they called him Mud, as his skin was dark. Hiccup concluded that it matched a fine, rich leather more than Mud, but held his tongue. He had never see someone with skin such a color before. The man's eyes were almost black, and three scars ran from his brow to the back of his head, only to be held shut by a metal strip. He also had a tattoo on his bulging chest, but of an unfamiliar tribe insignia. Under, dozens of brands decorated his chocolate skin. It was puzzling, if Mud was such a great slave, why had he been traded so many times?

"Mud, say hello to your new co-worker, Wart."

The large black man opened his mouth and a rich baritone belted out, "Hujambo."

The mystery was figured out, Mud didn't speak Norse.

Thankfully, Hiccup's best friend didn't speak it either.


	6. Enslavement

Hello, everyone. I would like to make a formal apology. I realize that the last chapter may have upset quite a few of you. And, I'm sorry. Everything that I've been doing has a purpose, I promise, and if you stick out the next few chapters, the payoff will be so worth it. Also, I got a review from a guest that questioned what I was doing with the Thrall. Well, I honestly looked for references when I was writing it, but couldn't find much. HTTYD takes place in a mythical world, so I took a bit of liberty on it. So I hope that explains it.

Also, this chapter is my attempt to place the events over a long amount of time into just one chapter. They are just highlight events, and it switches perspective. And remember what I said, everything in this has a purpose. (Or just a filler, you never know.) :D And, this chapter was influenced by Lord of the Rings.

* * *

Astrid sat cliff side, Stormfly to her right, and Toothless to her left, his head on her lap. It had been a week since Hiccup stormed out of the hall, and the two were hurting the most. Astrid could tell that Stoick felt bad too, but he hid his insecurities behind his duties of a chief. The Gauls had only left a few days prior, Darla not caring one bit. It was soon discovered that the condescending and pitiful looks that Hiccup was receiving were because of the troll towering over him.

After Hiccup left, Astrid spent the entire night searching the island. Toothless refused to let her sleep as he flew her everywhere. They searched the cove, beaches, caves, anywhere possible on Berk. After they turned up empty handed, Astrid enlisted the help of the rest of the academy to span the distance of the surrounding islands.

Hiccup was nowhere to be found.

Astrid scratched the dragon's muzzle as they sat on the cliff face. "It'll be okay, Toothless. We'll find him."

The Nightfury cooed in sadness, his eyes shut.

"If anything, he'll realize how big of a mistake it was to leave and come back himself." That was her sincere hope, but she didn't know how probable it was.

The first week of Hiccup's capture was hectic. He was given to a crotchety old woman as a present. There was no appeasing her either. No matter how hard he worked on a order, she always found something to yell at him about. He worked long days, cleaning, cooking, mending, and any other meaningless chore she could fathom. He was soon wishing that the old man was his master instead.

Her name was Ålman, but Hiccup was required to call her 'Missus', as a sign of respect and subordination. She was heavy set and was unafraid to lay hands on him. His back was her favorite spot, too. She would either slap him bare handed, or with a strip of leather. If he made a sound, she would whip him again. The teen learned quickly to keep his mouth shut as much as possible.

Hiccup made quick friends with Mud. Well, as close as friends could be considered. The giant understood what the boy was saying, as his lips would quirk up in the smallest of smiles. Hiccup was thankful for the friendship too, since no one else was explaining how things worked, and he was just supposed to know what was going on. Mud couldn't so much explain as he could demonstrate. He also seemed to show a protective side to his little cohort, as he would steal food for him and command him to eat with the words, "Si njaa."

At night, they would traverse the long field and stay in a barn on the top of a hill. It was the housing unit to the neighboring slaves as well. To his observation, there was a older woman, two strong burly men, and two girls a few years older him, one of them seemingly pregnant. Animals stunk up the building.

His first few nights were sleepless as he curled up in a corner by himself. The others slept in a circle in the middle, surrounding a small fire, and protected by yaks and sheep. Mud was nowhere to be found on these nights.

Hiccup was homesick. His warm bed, the sound of Toothless crooning and his father snoring. He wondered what everyone was thinking. Did they care that he left? Were they thankful? To an extent, he believed that Stoick and Gobber may miss him, especially by their reactions to the incident of the Red Death. Toothless probably missed him, missed him as much as Hiccup missed him. Then there was Astrid. She had born the brunt of his anger that night. There was no telling how the girl felt. If he ever saw home, he would apologize. If he got home.

It was three weeks into his enslavement when devastating winter set in. The field was buried under a foot of snow within a night. Adorned with only a loin cloth and a old horse blanket, Hiccup started the trek across the blizzard. He had only gotten to the first couple rows before a large hand snatched him up and lifted him into the air. It was Mud, wrapped in a blanket as well and old worn boots on his feet. "Si kufungia." He said smoothly. The giant dropped him of at the house and then disappeared.

Hiccup entered the house and strayed towards the fireplace, setting wood and lighting the flint with shivering hands. Just as the flames stared to rise, the woman came down.

"Why is this house so cold? Why is the fire not started yet? Where's breakfast?"

Hiccup fanned the flames and then turned to bow to her. "I apologize. There was a blizzard over the night." He tried to explain.

"Never mind. No breakfast." She snapped at him.

He sighed, his stomach groaning since his dinner was revoked as well.

Ragnar came down as Hiccup began preparing porridge. "Ålman, please. It's not his fault it's cold. If anything it's your fault for waking up early."

"We need to be proactive, if we go easy on him, he'll walk all over us."

Ragnar rolled his eyes. "Sure, whatever you say. But let him eat. He needs to keep his weight up so he doesn't freeze during this weather."

"Fine!" She exasperated. "Wart, call Mud in too, I don't want him to freeze to death."

That was how Hiccup got away with eating as much as he wanted during the winter.

One month.

Still no sign of Hiccup on Berk or the surrounding islands. As painful as it had been, Astrid flew Stormfly down by the jagged rocks outside of Raven's point. They scoured the shores for any signs of cloth or body. Every day, she checked the shores, afraid to find anyone.

Hiccup found himself alone in his corner again. A draft came over and chilled him to the bone, despite his smelly blanket. He shook fervently before he heard the sound of someone from above. "Kijana."

He peeked out of his blanket to see Mud leaning over the hay loft. "Kuja hapa!"

Hiccup sat up and found the ladder to the hay loft. He climbed it, shivering. Up above, it was strangely warmer, since it was out of the draft. Mud was shifting the hay to make a hole, then he draped a blanket over it.

"What's this?" Hiccup wondered coming over.

The black man patted the spot, indicting him to sit. He did so, and Mud pushed him to lay down. The man covered him up to his chin with the blanket he had been wearing, and then piled hay on top of him. To Hiccup's delight, the straw kept him insulated and trapped his heat.

"Thank you, Mud." Hiccup smiled sheepishly at the man.

In return, the man shook his head and said, "Sio Mud," then touched his heart and looked earnestly, "Mwaba."

"Mwaba?" Hiccup repeated.

"Mwaba," then he placed a large, warm hand on Hiccup's bald head. "Waat."

"Oh!" Mwaba was his name. Hiccup touched his own head and said, "Hiccup."

The large man smirked. "Kwikwi?"

That must have been his name in whatever language Mwaba spoke. Hiccup nodded. "You can call me Kwikwi." It sounded more pleasant then Wart. "What language is that?"

Mwaba looked confused, most likely not recognizing some words.

Hiccup rephrased his question. "I speak Norse, what do you speak?"

The man sat up proudly as he replied, "Kiswahili."

"So then you can understand me, you just can't speak it?"

Then man nodded. "Ndiyo."

"If I help you learn to actually pronounce words, would you teach me Kiswahili?"

Mwaba smiled like he had just been asked a stupid question. "Bila shaka!"

"I take that as a yes?" Hiccup half smiled.

The giant put his hand over the boy's eyes. "Lala." _Sleep_.

Devastating winter lasted long as the blizzard set in. Every early morning, Hiccup would rise with the sun and trek across the field with Mwaba to go to work. His days were consistent as he lit the fires, suffered abuse, made breakfast, suffered abuse, mended every hole, suffered abuse, cleaned every nook and cranny in the two-room long house, suffered abuse, entertained his mistress, and then trekked back to the barn to do it all over again in the morning.

Five weeks.

Astrid spent three days in bed, heartsick. The dried bouquet of flowers Hiccup had given her dangled above her head. Stormfly stayed perched by her window, worried about her rider.

Whence returning to bed one night, Hiccup and Mwaba came to find a terror curled up in the straw, seeking shelter from the storm. Mwaba reached for it with his bare hands, a sour look on his face. "Walaani joka!" He hissed.

Hiccup stopped him, however, and approached the terror himself. "Don't, they're actually quite friendly."

The black man was intrigued as he took a seat in the hay. "Gani?"

"Watch," commanded Hiccup. He didn't have any food to pacify the lizard, but he would make it work. He placed a gentle hand on the beast's head and the terror jerked to wakefulness.

"Hey little guy!" Hiccup cooed.

The Terror hissed at the stranger, but Hiccup would not relent, as well as docile. The terror saw no threat and laid back down.

"Here, no harm done." He looked over to Mwaba. "Give me your hand."

The man did as asked, and watched as the boy placed his monstrous hand on the tiny reptile. The terror looked up at this new presence, and for a moment, the two just started at each other. After what seemed like hours, the terror sauntered over and curled up in Mwaba's lap.

It was amusing, Hiccup thought, seeing this huge gruff man coddling this tiny lizard. "Give him a name."

The Zambian smiled. "Upepo."

Two months.

Devastating winter waned into Tolerable winter. The blizzard moved on, leaving much damage to be repaired. Astrid and the rest of the academy had been taken away from their previous occupation and called to help on the buildings. As she worked, she kept her eyes peeled for the black dragon who had been elusive of late. She knew why, of course, he was out searching all day and night for his boy. Astrid was losing hope though, and had no idea how to tell Toothless that Hiccup would probably not be coming back.

On the Outcast Atolls, Hiccup was perched on the roof, shivering and hammering shingles back into place. As metal met metal, Hiccup heard the sounds of hums coming from over the fields. He halted his work and listened. The slaves, including Mwaba, were singing.

_Far over helheims' mountains cold_

_To dungeons deep, and caverns old_

_We must away ere break of day_

_To seek the freedom, and things been told._

_Our ancestors, trapped alone in cells,_

_While hammers fell like ringing bells_

_In places deep, where dark things sleep,_

_In hollow halls beneath the fells._

_For ancient lands, and frozen fjord,_

_There many a gleaming golden hoard_

_They shaped and wrought, and light they caught_

_To hide in gems on hilt of sword._

_On silver necklaces they strung_

_The flowering stars, on crowns they hung_

_The dragon-fire, in twisted wire_

_They meshed the light of moon and sun._

_Far over helheim's mountains cold_

_To dungeons deep and caverns old_

_We must away, ere break of day,_

_To claim the freedom, and things been told._

_Goblets they carved there for themselves_

_And harps of gold; where no man delves_

_There lay they long, and many a song_

_Was sung unheard by men like ourselves._

_The pines were roaring on the height,_

_The winds were moaning in the night._

_The fire was red, it flaming spread;_

_The trees like torches blazed with light._

_The bells were ringing in the dale_

_And men looked up with faces pale;_

_Then dragon's ire more fierce than fire_

_Laid low their towers and houses frail._

_The mountain smoked beneath the moon;_

_The men, they heard the tramp of doom._

_They fled their hall to dying fall_

_Loud with pain, and harsh with rune._

_Far over helheims mountains grim_

_To dungeons deep and caverns dim_

_We must away, ere break of day,_

_To win our freedom, so sing this hymn. _

"What do you think you're doing? Why aren't you working? This roof isn't going to repair itself!" The crazy old lady started ranting as she came outside.

"I apologize, missus." He offered no excuse as he continued his work.

A moment later, a Terror landed on Hiccup's shoulder. The boy called her Meriadoc, and she was the twin to Mwaba's Terror. The two dragons enjoyed the company of the workers, and were quickly loyal.

"What have you got?" Hiccup asked as the Terror dropped an apple into his lap. "Good girl." He scratched her head. Meriadoc had a unique talent for delivery and receiving. Some days, she was gone for long periods of time, but would bring back gifts for her master. The thought of sending messages by her to Berk went through his head, but fear plagued his mind and kept him from going through with his plan.

Mwaba came up to the house and climbed the ladder. "Jinsi ni kwenda?"

"Oh, it's going good." He tossed the apple to him. "This is for you, I had a nice lunch." A couple crackers and water, but he didn't eat much now, so it was filling. Mwaba was so much larger, he needed to eat more. "Can you hand me that _nyundo_?" He was getting better at his vocabulary.

Mwaba tossed a hammer in reply.

"What's going on out here? Why aren't you working? You lazy stupid fool!" The mistress called again from inside the house.

Hiccup rolled his eyes and muttered. "Iwapo hukutana, ifanye hukusikia." A phrase that Mwaba often said after foul things were spoken, a reminder to ignore it.

Mwaba patted the boy's back in sympathy, and then responded in a thick accent, very broken norse. "Ya. Ita aright."

Hiccup's head snapped over to look at the black man. Those had been the first norse words he had said, that weren't loan words. The teen smiled at him proudly.

Three months.

Astrid approached the main hall as she was beckoned. Inside, Stoick stood up front with Gobber at his side. Spitelout and other heads of the tribe were also gathered. Astrid looked between the men, not exactly sure what was happening.

"Astrid," The man spoke as he approached her. "How are you doing?"

She smiled sheepishly. "I've been better, sir."

"I can see it. You miss him."

She looked down in shame, "I also feel like it was my fault." Her voice was soft.

Stoick clapped her forearms. "We all feel that way. And we all miss him. But, there's no sign of him, and just wishing him back isn't going to make any difference."

"I've looked everywhere! I've tried everything! I don't know what else to do!"

Stoick held up a hand to silence her.

"He obviously doesn't want to be found, where ever he has gone. I've sent out messages to nearby tribes, and no one has seen him. So, next we wait."

"Wait?" she asked dismally.

"There's nothing else we can do."

She wanted to argue. She wanted to say that there was still lots of things they could do, but he was right. Their search had come to a dead end. "Are you giving up on him?"

Stoick looked put off by her comment. "Absolutely not. He's my son. He will come home, some day." Then he pursed his lips. "Astrid, as chief, I am often faced with a difficult decision. Hiccup…he doesn't have any family besides me. And, if I were to go…well, their would be no chief."

Astrid's throat constricted painfully as she realized what was being said.

"Hiccup loved you, he trusted you. And if he had married you, that would have put you in line for the chieftain if he had suddenly passed away."

"So, you're saying…"

"If something happens to me before Hiccup gets back, the tribe looks to you."

She covered her mouth. "But…what about Snotlout? They're cousins!"

Spitelout rolled his eyes. "You want him as chief?"

Astrid held back a grin as his own father spoke of his incompetence.

"I'll train you, as I've been training Hiccup, and Gobber can help you as well. But, above all, this is just a precaution, I have faith that Hiccup will return to us before that happens."

She smiled proudly. "I won't let you down, sir."

Stoick surprised her by enveloping her in a hug. "Don't be mad at yourself, Astrid. Everything will be okay."

Just hearing the reassurance from the chief raised her hope and she returned the embrace.

"Thank you."

Hiccup slept soundly. It was always difficult for him to fall asleep. His aching muscles and agonizing thoughts kept him awake. But eventually, he would listen for Mwaba's breathing as he slept a few feet away. The sound was akin to Toothless' crooning, and aided to soothe the heartache. It was late one night when Hiccup was aroused by the sound of moaning. Naturally a light sleeper, he waved it off as one of the others having a boisterous nightmare. Then the groaning became louder and soon changed to screams. Hiccup was up and leaned over the loft.

In the dim light of the embers, he saw the pregnant girl was going into labor. The other slaves feigned sleep, as no one could actually sleep through the racket she was making. No one helped her. The teen had a very important decision to make. Once upon a time, before he apprenticed for Gobber, Stoick thought of the great idea to have his son apprentice the village's midwife. The boy helped deliver three babies before being kicked out for almost dropping a child. So, he knew what to do, even if he was a bit rusty. Now, the real question was, did he want to get involved? No one was helping her. He never talked to the girl, so it wasn't as if he'd feel awkward around her later. If anything, he would lay awake all night feeling guilty. So the teen descended the ladder and went over to the girl.

"Hey, how are your contractions?"

She screamed at him in reply.

"Okay…well, I'm going to take a look, if you don't mind." He tried to be polite. He gingerly lifted her skirts and saw right away the crown of the babies head. She must have been in labour for hours, silently lying in pain. "I need you to breathe for a minute. Calm down. I can see the crown, but you just need to relax."

Hiccup sensed a presence behind him and turned to see Mwaba.

"What do?" the man asked.

"I need you to get a bucket of water, a knife, and whatever you can find as far as rags and a blanket."

The man nodded and went quickly to his duties.

The girl started panting harshly as she let out a scream.

"Relax. You're doing great." Hiccup smiled.

"I know what I'm doing!" She shouted back.

He didn't take her comment personally, as she was obviously in distress. "You need to calm down and breathe for a few contractions, you don't want to tear anything."

"What makes you an expert?!" She hissed.

"I've delivered a few." He said sternly. "I'm trying to help you."

The girl shut her eyes and breathed deep for a few moments. Hiccup grabbed her hand in a comforting way.

"Alright, now push."

The young woman beared down and in a held breath, the sound of a crying baby filled everyone's ears. By this time, Mwaba was back with the requested items. Hiccup caught the infant and cut the umbilical cord.

"Congratulations, it's a beautiful boy!" The teen smiled at the mother. The baby's cries had not lasted long, and now he just made incoherent babbling.

She sneered at him in reply.

He cleared his throat. "Mwaba, could you start to clean him?"

The man silently took the babe and gently cleaned him with one of the rags.

Hiccup then looked back to the girl. "In a few moments you will be passing the placenta-…" He started to explain.

"I know." Her eyebrows furrowed as she covered herself up. "This is my third child."

"Oh…" His throat felt thick. "I just thought you needed some help…"

"Why? Because I'm so young? You don't know anything about me." With that she turned on her side and covered herself with a blanket.

Hiccup turned back to the Zambian, who had just finished bathing the baby. The teen took him back and carefully tied the umbilical cord. Finally, he wrapped him in swaddling clothes and approached the mother. "He's ready, if you want to hold him."

"Why the hell would I want to do that?" She spoke without getting up.

"Oh, I don't know, maybe because he's your son?"

The teen reluctantly sat up and looked at him like she was speaking to a dense child. "You really don't know anything. I'm a pleasure slave. I get pregnant. But my master doesn't acknowledge the child. I learned that the first time around. All they end up being is a burden. This environment is unsafe for a baby, and eventually, they will die. I've learned to never give them a chance to live."

Hiccup unconsciously gripped the child closer to him. "You can't…"

"And why not? It's my body. My child. I can do what I want."

The teen looked angrily at her. "This is a human being. An innocent child that has done nothing to deserve death. He doesn't even have the chance to refuse. You think that just because you brought him into the world, that gives you the right to throw him away? You carried this life with you for nine months, and you don't _want_ him?" Everything that he said was tearing him up inside as he said it.

"No. I don't want him. If you think all that is true, then you can care for him, but I promise that you'll regret it." She turned back onto her side. "Now please, leave me alone."

He stood alone for a moment, the infant squirming in his grasp.

"Leat us go." Mwaba gripped his shoulder.

Up in the loft, the babe slept soundly against the teen's chest. Mwaba was reclined, but stared up at the ceiling. He had known what would happen, he had just hoped the boy wasn't going to get involved.

"This world is evil." Hiccup said quietly. "The masters are like poison, contaminating everything they touch."

"Jina lake ni nani?"

"His name?" Hiccup surveyed the child. What little hair he had was red and he had a stout face. "How about…Peregrin? Pippin for short."

The man raised his eyebrow.

"It's the name of a character in an old folk tale. The name means 'Traveller in strange places' because this place is strange, and I only hope his time here is brief, as if there was someway I could send him to a better place." He patted the child's scraggly hair. In only a few short hours, Hiccup decided that he really did care for the boy. He was unwanted, but did nothing to cause it. A trait that the teen carried as well. They had said that having a child changed one's life, but no one could prepare Hiccup for what he was to endure.

For weeks Hiccup carried the babe in a blanket, slung around his shoulder. In the mornings, he would feed the him yak milk with a spoon, since the girl still refused to have anything to do with the child. Then afterwards, he would continue his routine, only with an extra duty.

To Hiccup's relief, Pippin slept most of the day. When he roused, the teen would hobble back to the barn, feed him or clean him, and then hobble right back to work. I say hobble because Hiccup had finally reached his growth spurt. He was getting taller, but his prosthetic was too short. Anytime he stood, he would lean heavily to one side. He was also becoming stronger, he noticed. As Pippin grew, Hiccup was not burdened with the extra weight around his neck.

Three and a half months.

Things on Berk were returning back to normal. Dragon training continued, Astrid and Fishlegs leading the class. Thankfully, all of Hiccup's notes had been left behind, so they had something to reference.

The hardest part about the teen's absence is when the group went out flying and ran into Toothless.

No saddle. No rider. No emotion from the Nightfury. He would slip passed the teens and disappear. During the first month, he sought solace from Astrid and Stoick, but to him, it wasn't the same. No one was like the boy that had befriended him oh so long ago. He refused to believe that Hiccup was gone, and flew far and wide, searching everywhere imaginable for his boy.

Toothless wouldn't rest until Hiccup came home.

Pippin sat giggling, buzzing his lips, and blowing spit bubbles. Hiccup kept a neutral smile as he pulled the needle through the fabric he was fixing.

"So, you're a father now?"

The teen looked up quickly to see his mistress staring heavily at the child.

Hiccup patted the bundle against his chest and replied. "In a way. Yes, missus."

She narrowed her eyes, "You haven't even been here four months."

"This child was abandoned. I couldn't stand to see a innocent child go unloved, dying within a day. So I'm caring for him."

"How very…considerate of you." She replied. "Don't let it be a distraction. You are my slave first and foremost."

"Yes, missus." He nodded.

Four months.

Hiccup considered himself to be very mature and grown up for his age. He was expressive, but also very sarcastic. This all changed when Pippin came into his life. He would have never seen himself as one of those overly gushy, sentimental types. But never the less, he found himself cooing and babbling right back with the babe. He tickled and played with Pippin, almost as if he was his own child. Hiccup glanced over to see the calm, almost stoic giant grinning at him. "What?"

"I see upendo."

"I am unfamiliar with that phrase."

"How yoo say…love?"

Hiccup smiled. A month with this kid attached to his hip, anyone else would have been driven up the wall. But Pippin was not a burden as the girl had so vulgarly suggested. He had been a gift. The sweet bubbling innocence of the child had been a light in the dark and dreary world. Hiccup only wished he could shelter him forever.

"Do you want to hold him?"

The Zambian held out his large hands to receive the child. The bundle was big enough to fit in just one of his hands. He mimicked the way he had seen Hiccup holding him and observed the child.

"Wewe ni mzuri kidogo mtoto." The man grinned.

Suddenly, Pippin started to kick and choke out cries. Mwaba swiftly handed him back to the teen.

Hiccup took him with a laugh. "Don't have much experience with babies, do you?" He poked his finger into the babe's mouth as a pacifier. "There, it's okay. Daddy's here." As the words left his mouth, his cheeks reddened. Him, a father.

"Mo like _moda…" _Mwaba smirked, teasing the boy.

Six months.

The house on the hill that was to be Hiccup's and Astrid's had finally been completed. After his disappearance, the construction had been stopped. But after a while, Astrid took up the project herself, needing a distraction. Hiccup had made a rough blueprint of the house, but it was apparent that he didn't care that much about it. Astrid wanted the house to be his, so she studied the space in his back room and his bedroom, and tried to mimic the feeling of both. Of course, she put her own spin on things, hoping that maybe she would share the home. Still, his presence was not there, and the house would never feel like home until it he was there.

Pippin was unhappy, and that made Hiccup unhappy. The baby had been nonstop crying for hours. No matter what he tried, nothing pacified him. The sound of the child's unhappy tears hurt the teen, as he felt helpless. He continued to try to work as Pippin cried on.

"If that baby cries one more time, I'll ring it's neck!" The mistress screamed at the boy.

"Oh please," Hiccup was desperate. "I can't help his crying. I've tried everything! You must understand!"

"I understand, alright. But then again, what's the worth of this child?"

"Oh don't!" Hiccup clutched the bundle in his arms as the woman moved to strike it. "If you have to punish him, punish me instead. He's just a baby…" Pippin continued his squealing as the shouting around him mounted.

"Then you can decide which is more important, your life or his!" She shoved him so he fell backwards. Hiccup braced himself to protect the infant in his grasp. Her foot collided with his side and back as the babe cried on. He pulled Pippin close, hushing him as the blows kept crashing upon him. Screaming inundated him as his mind whirled with pain. He shut his eyes to block it out, but no matter how hard he willed it, the sounds would not stop.

"It's a burden! Let him die! Let it go!"

Hiccup's tense fingers poked uncomfortably into the baby, as his wailing persisted. Hiccup merely buried his face into his chest and held his breath.

His cries finally ceased as Hiccup's side was bloody and bruised. The child had cried himself to sleep. Hiccup was shaking as he knelt.

"I can't take it anymore!" His Mistress cried.

It was then that Ragnar choose to walk in. There was a sad sigh on his lips as he saw Hiccup, bloody on the floor, and his wife looking incredibly flustered.

"What is it, dear?"

"I hate him!" She shouted. "Take him back! Get someone else! He's worthless! All he cares about is that child!"

"Really? It's just for a little while longer. Wart's been a good servant for you…"

"No! He messes everything up! He's lazy and incompetent, and all over a pathetic excuse for a man!"

Hiccup silently exasperated, _Again? Really?!_

"We'll take care of him at the end of the week." The man sighed. He just hoped they would allow him to be traded for a new slave. "Wart, do you understand?"

Hiccup bowed low, the motion sending aches and pains all over. "Yes sir." His voice was thick with sorrow.

"Get out." The woman spat.

"May I make a request?" He remained low.

"If you want to push your luck." She sneered.

"May I have a piece of parchment?"

"What for?"

"Please." He offered nothing else.

She took out a blank book from a shelf and roughly ripped out a sheet. "Take care of it, it is all you will get."

"Thank you ma'am."

That evening, he was silent as Mwaba watched him, judging him. Every scrap of rag and blanket that he could find was collected into a bundle. An old, unused fishing net was found in the depths of the barn. He gathered his supplies and wrapped Pippin protectively in rags, so that only his tiny face could be seen. Finally, he wrote out a note with piece of charcoal.

_This is Peregrin. Pippin for short. His birth parents do not want him, so I cared for him. But, it is no longer safe for him here with me. Please take care of him._

_Hiccup_

He then attached the net and note to Meriadoc. Before he placed Pippin inside, he held him one last time. "Be good for them, okay? I love you."

Pippin's tiny hand reached out and grabbed his nose. The teen saw the necessity of his departure, but it was like looking at the necessity of death. In tears, he placed the bundle into the net and took the Terror outside. Hiccup raised the dragon up and pointed it in the direction of Berk. "Go, and be safe, please."

He watched as the child, _his child, _was carried away into the night. When they disappeared, the teen crumpled to the ground in horrendous sobs.

Many days and nights passed in silence and anxiety. Hiccup was distracted by his thoughts and was often yelled at, and occasionally slapped, by the woman. Did Meriadoc make it? Was Berk in a different direction? What if the net didn't hold up? What if, what if, what if? So many unanswered questions, but he could only pray that Pippin would be alright.

Finally, right before the week was up, Meriadoc returned to the barn, no net and no babe. A note was attached to her leg and Hiccup gingerly read it.

_Hiccup_

_We received him. He'll be fine with us. Please, come home._

_Love, Astrid_

For the second time that week, Hiccup collapsed into a heap of sobs.

Rain. A torrent of darkness inside and outside. The only thing to quell the scorn was a large warm hand on a shoulder. Although, it was of little comfort, as this would be the last contact Hiccup and Mwaba would have. The teen watched as other slaves gathered in the square with the traders, assorted ages and skin tones.

Hiccup turned to the man, it was time to go. In his best Kiswahili, he said, "Umekuwa hivyo kusaidia kwangu. Ninathamini rafiki wetu, na mimi miss wewe. Kama milele kuwa huru, nenda kwa Berk. Nina marafiki huko."

Teary eyed and proud, Mwaba gripped his arms hard and returned in Norse. "Yoo have been de greatest friend I have had. I auso value yoo, even ef no one ese does. I wee miss yoo great."

Hiccup flung his arms around the giant in a sorrowful embrace. Just when he wasn't feeling so lonely, he was ripped apart again. Mwaba had come to know all about his past, as he had felt safe to confide in the man. He told of the Red Death and taming a Nightfury. He told of the academy and Astrid, and then of his runaway because of Darla. Mwaba had understood, but felt pity on the boy as he was thrust into the life of the thrall just because he had to marry someone dislikable.

Hiccup felt guilty. After all, he was here for, in the grand scheme of things, petty reasons. Mwaba had been sold from his family, and lived his entire life as a slave. And yet, he was still a joyful man. All this added up to Hiccup's respect for the giant.

But now, everything was changing again. Without another word, Hiccup limped over to the others followed by his Master.

Lars greeted them. "Ah, Ragnar! Good to see you! It's been sixth months, so your wife is enjoying her slave?"

"Actually…no. We want to trade him for another home type, if you have one."

Lars physically deflated. "You know, six months isn't all that long to have a slave…what made her decide this?"

"Well, there were quite a few contributing factors…she said he was lazy, disrespectful, distracted, and messed things up."

"Oh Odin…" Lars sighed. "Okay, we don't have any home types at the moment, but we can see about getting you a refund, or you can check back later?"

The two men continued business talk as a firm hand seized Hiccup's wrist. His head snapped over to meet the eyes of the head trader, looking very very angry. The threat from many months ago flashed in his mind.

"What are you going to do?" Hiccup tried to say with authority, but it came out as a squeamish question.

The man just grit his teeth in anger. He would regret asking soon enough.

* * *

The name Mwaba is Swahili for 'Rock'. When I was growing up, my best friend was a Zambian Princess, true story. Her family came to America during a political re-amp, for safety. While I was writing this, I realized I needed a name that was strong and bold, but yet tender and sweet, like the character, so I looked up a bunch of names and didn't think they were quite right, then I remembered by friend's little brother, Mwaba, who had a crush on me. I looked up the translation and bing, bang, boom, I found my character. His accent was difficult to write, but I hope it was understandable.


	7. Tread Lightly

Just for future references, I try to Update on Tuesdays. :)

The first few paragraphs are adapted from User Johnnylee619!

* * *

A flood of memory washes over him.

A lonely boy betrayed and battered, contrives affection from a dragon, thinking it will be the only love he'll ever know. His spirit is in pieces, his heart, broken at the seams. He craves one drop of kindness. He curses the injustice and begs to know the reason why he suffers in this prison. His life is not of value, condemned to be forgotten. He swallows his rebellion, but there's a storm within his breast. He tries to quell the downpour, yet cannot tame his soul's contention.

A creak of a door. A guard. That was the shadow he had saw entering the area. The man carried a long staff with a small bucket at the end attached to it. Hiccup's throat began to tighten as it has sense the aura of water element swinging in the bucket. Under the light of the moon, he could see the water sparkle right before his eyes.

Hiccup looked on from his hanging cage. Where was he? Oh yes, about twenty feet off the ground, in a tight iron cage dangling over sharp rocks and angry wild dragons by all but a rusty chain.

Much better than his previous engagement. The guard, on ground floor too low under Hiccup, lifted the staff as it came closer to the boy's cage. Slowly, and weakly, he gladly drank a small sip that the guard would allow.

This was their dinner.

Hiccup smiled upon the guard and gradually thanked the man for the refreshment. The man raised an eyebrow, strange to show kindness in such high condition. As the man left to give the prisoners their "dinner", he began to wonder if the boy has either have a good spirit, was a moron, or if he had finally lost it...

Hiccup was neither, cause he had something else in mind.

"Pst, hey," a strange whisper was heard, and the boy looked around. It was a few seconds before he saw an old man looking at him. He too was caged. "Yeah, you, what's your name?" he asked.

Relieved that someone, for once, would accept sociality. He happily responded, "they call me Wart."

"What's with the smile?" he asked again, sneering at the boy.

The question itself had dragged the prisoners curiosity, as well as the guard.

Hiccup chuckled, realizing that maybe he had been acting a little different than expected by the head trader. He had always been different, but this time for a good reason, "It's my son..." he began, now with everyone eyeing on him, "He was born here, born a slave, yet he was set free."

"H-How?" his prison mate shivered, wondering how in the world did the boy do it?!

"I can't tell, and it would never work for a man, not men of this evil place." He kept his mouth shut on his ability of dragon training. Who knows what on Midgard would they do to him if they know his hidden talent; especially the guard. If someone had leaked to Alvin...The prisoners, they would do whatever it took to get a single luxury, even revealing his secret to the head master for a small piece of bread would do the job. "It doesn't matter to me now. He's safe, away from this garbage, far up north where he's free and taken cared by...the people I trusted," he gulped at his last word. He hated to admit it, but somehow, the situation seemed different when it came to Pippin, he knew and would trust Berk with his life to raise his boy. "There is no leverage on me now," he laughed. Knowing this in his heart brought him joy that these bastards could never take away. It was impossible, they would be walking in enemy's territory and be blown to oblivion by Berk's dragons.

However, this wasn't come as surprise to the brunet. The same question was already asked about him before...

It was when the head trader was punishing him.

Hiccup used the same answer before, and it infuriated the head trader, knowing that the boy had done something remarkable that no slaves has ever done before. He hated that, knowing that a puny slave had himself happiness that could not be taken away. He hated that, knowing that he was powerless...

Well, then it was done, and Hiccup was left with the other insubordinates to rot away.

The guard stared at Hiccup, as if he had no idea what to do to a person who was happy in life and knowing that suffering would not bring him down.

It seemed Hiccup had succeed in beating the system.

Everyone thought of the same thing, and they could only envy his strength.

For the first time, some would looked up to him...

Still, despite the utter joy he felt in Pippin's freedom, he could only dread what was to come. Especially with what had preceded him.

Aching wrists, throbbing cheeks, stinging flesh from bloody wounds, his worst on his back, where he had been flogged. Hiccup leaned against the iron bars that held him, seeking relief for his temples against the cool metal. His victory was short lived as the traders came in the morning to review the prisoners. Eight were taken back to the thrall, but little happy Hiccup, the bug that frustrated the head trader to no end, was raised another eighty feet in the air.

The head master trader had deemed him worth less to the thrall than was worth. It would be an inconvenience to them to keep him alive, so they put him to better use: as a dragon lure.

The boy looked over to some of the other cages containing skeletal remains of others. "Hey, how's it going?"

No reply, obviously.

"It's a little chilly up here. When's lunch?"

He hadn't eaten in two days, thanks to his masters. He sighed and fell back, causing the cage to sway. It was relaxing, if he ignored the impeding doom of his inevitable death and the freezing cold wind biting at his naked skin.

"A regular balmy vacation, if I do say myself."

He closed his eyes as the cage continued to sway. It could stay there all day.

Suddenly, he heard a loud 'Chink' as the cage started to lower.

"Hello..." He peered down. Huge men with distinct Viking helmets were lowering the cage. This didn't look good exactly.

"Hurry up, before the traders come!" A familiar voice called. He landed on the ground and immediately the door was pried open, Hiccup pulled out.

Dah-da-dah, he was examined again. They weren't so thorough as the traders, but mostly just surveying his wounds.

"He's a little worse for wear, but I think with a couple days of healing, he would be alright."

"What's your name boy?" A gruff voice spoke.

Hiccup looked up to the man speaking and his voice went dry in his throat.

The man that, for years, wanted nothing more then to leave waste to his home. The man that planted the Screaming Death under Berk, to destroy it from the bottom up. The same man who used a innocent girl to trick the academy and steal his life's work. The man he hated more then life itself. He was staring up to the one and only, spawn of Loki himself, Alvin the Treacherous.

"Uh...uh..." Hiccup just stuttered. There was no recognition in the man's eyes. Thankfully the boy had grown so much over the last six months, he looked different from the last time he had come face to face with the man. His hair was a bit shorter, and a bit of foliage was filling in his chin. His added height and lack of clothing and dragon helped.

"Does he know how to speak?" Whispered another man. Alvin elbowed him and patiently waited for Hiccup to answer.

"Uh...Wart." He remembered his title (or absence of one) from the thrall, and stuck to it for safety.

"That was your slave name, what's your birth name?"

Hiccup gulped, but played his cards carefully. "I...I don't remember...I've been in it for so long." He acted choked up.

"Well, Wart will be fine then." He scratched his beard. "The name is Alvin the Treacherous, most blood thirsty Viking in the archipelago."

Hiccup gulped. "Are you going to put me back into slavery?" He asked carefully.

Alvin clapped his back. "Slavery is such a strong word, I prefer servant hood. I need all my best men for fighting, and we don't allow women on the main island..."

"So, cooking, cleaning, and serving?"

"Exactly! Can you do that? If not, we can put you right back into the cage and feed you to the dragons." He laughed.

Oh, he didn't want that. "You're in luck, I'm a home type."

"Perfect. Let's get back to the base, we'll talk details." The Viking started to lead him away, when he realized he was hopping on one leg.

"Ah..." Alvin raised a quizzical eyebrow. "I can see why you're a home type. What happened?"

"Dragon wound." He shrugged.

A smile broke out on the man's face. "I surmise that you hate the creatures too, then."

"Uh...well, they are dragons they'll do what they do. Sure, I'm mad that he burned off my leg..."

"Then you're going to like what we're doing." He called over another man. "Carry him."

Hiccup was caught in surprise as he was lifted and then put on a man's shoulder.

"Uh, Alvin?" The boy asked shyly.

"Speak up, boy! You're in the presence of Vikings, now!"

He cleared his throat. "Why me?"

The huge man laughed. "One man's trash is another man's treasure!"

Ouch.

He was put on a small sized boat and off they sailed to Outcast island. Hiccup sat in the back of the boat, shivering as the bigger men laughed and joked towards the front. It made sense, when he thought about it. Why go to a trader and get ripped off, when you could 'rescue' someone and have them indebted to you? Alvin was a smart man, being the chief and all, he probably enjoyed finding outcasts.

On the main island, Hiccup was taken to a small cave, acting as the healer's hut. There was little vegetation on the island, but lots of pockets for rooms. The man carrying him set him down on a bench and then addressed the healer. "Clean him up before dinner. Alvin's orders."

The healer was a frail old man, but he looked wise beyond comprehension. He wordlessly began to prepare salve for the wounds. Hiccup shivered in the damp cave, still bare to the elements. The man noticed and spoke, "We shall have proper clothing for you after you are bandaged. As for now, I'm afraid you must stay like this. Your wounds are too extensive."

Hiccup understood and laid down on his stomach to give the man access to the lacerations spanning from his neck to the back of his knees.

"You must have done something awfully bad to be punished like this."

"She said that I was disrespectful and lazy, and a bunch of other things that weren't true."

"The traders aren't known for their mercy. You are lucky you weren't killed."

"I almost was. They intended for me to rot up in a cage."

"And Alvin saved you. Quick way to save a couple chickens." He started to spread the salve. "But, there's not much to worry about now. He's getting you medical treatment. That should count for something."

"Still, he'll kill me somewhere down the line."

"Hmm, not necessarily. He needs as many men as he can get, so I'm sure you'll be safe. Just don't tell him you're from Berk."

Hiccup's eyes widened. "How did you know I was from Berk?"

The man stopped. "I didn't, I was making a joke."

_CRAP._

"Eh, I don't care. I'm not prejudice."

Hiccup sighed as the man continued to work in silence.

Later, as dinner time rolled around, Hiccup was escorted to the dinning hall. He tried his hardest to conceal the happy grin on his face. It was the first time in six months that he wore clothes, actually warm, clean, and fitting clothes! He was also provided a peg leg, which was the appropriate height for him now that he had grown. He felt good, despite the fact that he was approaching a group of Outcasts.

A chair was drawn up for him by Alvin and he took a seat. Sheepishly, he scanned the food on the table, his mouth watering at the meat and bread. But he made no move to grab anything; he wasn't given permission.

"Wart, Wart, Wart, Wart, Wart, Wart, Wart." Alvin said turning to him. "No, that's too many Warts. Let's try that again. Wart, Wart, Wart. It's your first night with us, relax! Your job can start in the morning! Eat! You must be starving!"

Hiccup smiled gratefully and tore into a chicken leg. The men poured him a mug of mead and he gulped it down, regardless of the alcohol. It was almost comical; a scrawny boy, sitting around all these massive vikings with full beards, helmets and armor.

"So boy, where are you from?"

A long pause as Hiccup pondered the question. "I'm from the Atolls, like I said."

The man laughed. "That may have worked when I asked you your name, but you must get homesick. Remember home?"

Oh how he remembered, oh how he _missed. _The dragons, his friends, his family, even the sheep. Yes, Hiccup had a Berk sized hole in his heart as he craved to hear the sounds of the wind in the trees, the soaring gulls above, and the occasional swear of a viking almost losing a limb. Home.

"I'm from the Gaul tribe." He lied, to save his skin, of course.

"My, that's a distance south. What brought you up here?"

"I…I ran away." He needn't lie anymore. "My father, for the sake of the tribe, thought it was best for me to get married. I had a girl I loved, very much so…"

Someone interrupted. "Was she pretty?"

Hiccup smiled. "Prettiest girl on the island! And she was my best friend. But…she rejected my offer. Even when I offered her a substantial bride price…she said she didn't want to marry me for obligation."

"So, your heart was broken." Alvin said in a mocking tone, as if to say, 'I bet you regretted that quickly.'

"Yes, I was heart broken, but that didn't keep my father from taking matters into his own hands."

Alvin smiled at this, raising an eyebrow in interest.

"He arranged a marriage by himself to…well…Darla the Disagreeable."

A round of uproarious laughter laced with the tinniest hints of pity echoed throughout the room. Darla's rancid infamy proceeded her as the Gaul's were a very large profitable tribe. They travelled and traded with places as far north as the Outcasts, to lands so far south that the archipelago had never heard of. Of course, Blackmold always took his daughter with him on his travels, and Darla sure knew how to make an impression.

Alvin reigned over his jocular laughter and responded. "No wonder you ran away!"

"That's not even the worst part! I consented to it, but she wouldn't have it! She said she could do better!"

"Yeah, she could marry a deaf, dumb, blind, mute. I'm sure even then she'd have a hard time."

The men continued to laugh. "So are the rumors true? I heard that when she was being formed in the womb, Odin accidentally used yak feces instead of clay."

That was a new one. "I could believe that. As far as I can tell, she is the prime example of an appalling dump heap, overflowing with the most deplorable rubbish imaginable, mangled up in tangled up knots!" He exasperated.

The men were impressed. "That's some mighty fine vocabulary, you have there."

He blushed. "I don't know what came over me…the spirit of disgust has a colorful tongue."

More laughter.

"I will say this." He stated firmly. "Vikings are supposed to be brutal, heartless, and cruel, but this girl…oh, no one comes near her. She…she…oh! Her ass must be jealous of the crap that comes out of her mouth!"

Someone fell out of their chair.

Hiccup breathed a sigh of relief. Things were looking up.

A large hand clapped hard against his back. "I like you!" Alvin shouted in joy. "You will sleep on a mat outside my door."

For a servant, that was a high honor. It just one day, he was favored heavily by the chief of the clan. Maybe, just maybe he would serve out the rest of his sentence in the approval of this man, and then be able to go home, scot free. He only needed to survive six years.

Hiccup resumed eating the chicken he had forgotten about when he went into his tirade.

Alvin spoke up. "Wart, while you are only a servant around here, I think it's only fair that we let you in on our plans."

"That's nice of you." He smirked.

"Have you heard of the isle of Berk?"

"Hmm…vaguely. Isn't that the place where they live in peace with dragons, or something stupid like that?"

"Oh, you'll fit right in around here!" He chuckled. "The chief has this boy, Hiccup, tiny thing!"

"Tinier then me?"

"Oh yes, I conclude he's about four feet tall, and maybe 70 pounds."

It was alleviating to know that Alvin really hadn't paid too much attention to Hiccup's appearance. Hiccup played along. "What a runt!"

"And the worst part is, is that he learned how to train dragons, so they do whatever they ask. They call him the Dragon Conqueror."

"Dragon _Conqueror_? If he's controlling them, I would think he would go by Dragon _Whisperer_."

"So now Berk has this defense, and we can't get passed it to invade."

"So…?"

"If we can get Hiccup, then we can get him to train the dragons here, and then we can take over Berk!"

"Why would you want to take it over? Isn't it small?" He played dumb.

"Aye, the village is, but not the island. The island is huge and full of forest and plants…things we don't have here."

"Oh, so you want it for the resources." He hadn't actually known why Alvin had always wanted Berk. He had assumed it was just a stupid grudge. Vikings loved their grudge matches.

"Exactly! You have the resources, you trade, you get rich, and die a happy viking." Alvin burped as he finished his mug. "Now, there's a small problem."

"What?"

"The boy has been missing for a long time. Our spies haven't see him anywhere on the island."

Hiccup boiled an acute panic and wondered if Alvin would put two and two together. "Maybe…he's on a rite of passage?"

"I don't know where he could be, because he left his dragon behind."

"His dragon?"

"Yes," Alvin stated in a deep gruff voice. "A Nightfury! That little runt trained a Nightfury to follow him like a trained puppy!"

"That's pretty amazing."

"It's damn near insane! It just frustrates me how he did it! We have the book he wrote on it, every note about every type he's come across. We've even seen him train someone in it, and we still can't figure it out!"

Hiccup knew what the problem was right off the bat. They lacked compassion and were extremely threatening, two things that were imperative if training was going to happen. He said nothing though.

"We just need to wait until he comes back."

Bed time. The most wonderful feeling in the world. For you know, anyone who wasn't hiding their identities as they were outside the door of the viking with the longest kill streak. Hiccup was wide awake with trepidation, so many things could go wrong, and for him, they usually did. In this circumstance, he might just run his mouth too much and say something that would give everything away. He had to be more careful. Thankfully, Alvin's lack of knowledge gave him some peace, but he was still dangerously close to finding the truth. Most importantly, Berk would be safe from the Outsiders as long as he was here in hiding.

The next day, his job did start, but it was more pleasant then what he had been through. The Outcasts actually tolerated his slip ups, and they usually laughed. It was odd, all his life he was taught to be enemies with these people, taught that they were evil, right down to the core. But, as he went about his daily chores, he discovered that they weren't preparing for a raid, they were just keeping up with fighting.

That evening at dinner, he was the source of entertainment. He would be eating after everyone else, so he simply stood in the back of the room, ready to fetch whatever was required.

"Wart!" Alvin called waving his hand over.

The boy obediently came and stood next to him. "Yes, sir?"

"Know any jokes?"

Hiccup held a half grimace, half smirk. "Really stupid ones."

"Well, go on!"

Hiccup cleared his throat. "What does the god of thunder say after a long day of work?"

"What?" Alvin smiled.

He spoke with a voice, uncannily like his father. "I've been carrin' this hammer all day, and my arms are tho Thor!"

Alvin lost it, not expecting it in the least. "Another!"

"How does Odin like his mug?"

"How?"

"Bi-frosted."

More laughter. Hiccup was vaguely surprised, but soon wrote it off as an attribute of the mead they were each gulping down.

"How did the god of mischief sneak out of Asgard?…He was low-key." The teen was on a roll as the laughter motivated him to go on. "What kind of armor protects the buttocks? Asgardian!"

"Stop! Stop!" Alvin pounded on the table. "I can't breathe!"

The teen smiled to himself. He was safe.

Over the next few weeks, the Outcasts became fairly fond of the boy. He was praised because of his cooking, for one. Vikings loved their food, and to have someone on the island with more experience in cooking, well, they had an island of happy vikings. After some conversing, Alvin found out about his blacksmithing skills. While the men had target practice, Hiccup would sharpen weapons and bring them out. This lead to lessons from the men on how to properly use weapons. Hiccup knew, of course, since everyone on Berk had tried to teach him. At first, Hiccup was not enthusiastic about the pointers, but then he changed his mind when he realized he was stronger, and therefore more capable of lifting the weapons. The most astonishing thing was when one of the experts saw his difficulties and suggested him to switch hands. No one on Berk had ever thought about the fact that he was left handed! Alvin saw his progress and was pleased.

At night, the Blacksmith would allow him to use whatever scrap metal was lying around to fix his leg.

Within a few weeks, Hiccup had found favor in so many in of the Outcasts, he was promoted from servant to…well, there wasn't really a term for him; protege, maybe. Everyone took time to teach him skills, yet he wasn't considered part of the tribe or a warrior.

Which was perfectly fine with him.

Throughout his time, he had developed ears everywhere. People where not afraid to say what they wanted around him, and he soon found that all he had ever known about blood thirsty, cruel Outcasts was untrue, in fact, Alvin was the cruelest of them all. Listening on conversations, he was elated to find that the men were unhappy with Alvin's methods.

"I miss my wife, I haven't seen her in months..."

"I wasn't able to be there when my wife gave birth…"

"My father is ill, I'd like to go help him…"

These were all things that were talked about. Not once did he hear, "I really hate those Berkians." He came to the conclusion that while this was a land of exiled criminals, most, if not all of the men felt remorse for what they had done in the past. If it wasn't for Alvin, well…

There would be no Outcasts.

One night, one month into his 'job,' Alvin called him into the dining room. He had been there for a very long time, and Hiccup had refilled his mug at least ten times. The man was sauced.

"Warrrt." He slurred. "Come an' take a load off!"

The teen obediently sat in the seat across from the man, his hands folded calmly in his lap.

"Now, you been 'ere for…about a month." He blinked heavily. "I've taken a shinin' to ya!"

That was a weird phrase to say to a person of the same sex.

"You're a good boy. I never 'ad any sons of me own. Never been married."

Hiccup feared where this was going.

"Butchu? You've been like a son to me. Always willin' ta do want I ask, ne'r complainin'."

He wasn't about to point out the fact that he only did that because he was terrified of being killed by this man.

"Is a shame…you bein' 'ere, all by yer lonesome." He hiccuped. "I think someday you'll think of this as yer home."

Hiccup doubted that.

It was late in the middle of the night. Hiccup was awoken by the sound of a struggle. Behooved to check, Hiccup pressed him ear to the wooden door and heard the distinct sound of a blade cutting flesh, and a gasp of pain.

"Alvin!" His eyes widened as he opened the door. A figure, dressed in black, stood over the large viking. It looked to him and then jumped out the window, out into the night. Alvin laid on the bed, his throat slit. Hiccup ran to him to see if he was still alive. He would be damned if the man was killed and he was the only witness.

Luckily, Alvin was still gasping for air. He reached out and grabbed the boy's arm. "Wart. Wart my boy, listen."

A bit panicked, Hiccup called out. "Help! Alvin's been injured! Knife! Throat! Dying! HELP!" He really didn't want the man to die…well, without anybody knowing the truth. He may be blamed, and then killed himself. Heavy footsteps were heard from down the hall.

"Wart, listen. I'm tired."

_Oh great_. Whenever someone confessed to being tired, it meant they would die. Luckily, the guards came into the room just in time.

Alvin shakily removed his helmet and put it on Hiccup's head. "You've been so helpful to us. I've felt, like you were a son to me." And the guilt was building. "Wart, you'll be a great man…lead our tribe to victory. I have faith in you." Then he let out his last breath.

Hiccup slowly turned to the two guards. "You heard that, right?"

They nodded slowly.

"Well, then, I believe a meeting of the troops is in order."

"Whatever you say," The man smiled. "Chief."

Hiccup did what every proud, strong viking would do. He stood, smiled, and then passed out.


	8. Falsification

Hello again my little followers! (An update? It's not tuesday!) Correct, but it is Valentines' day, so because I love you all, I am updating! (WHOO HOO!) This is a big thank you to all of you readers for making this my most popular story ever! That's pretty amazing considering I have 27 fics posted. And this is only my first HTTYD (And by no means will it be the last). Anyway, we still have a long way to go before the end, so sit back and enjoy!

This chapter may be a little confusing as I've written Wart and Hiccup as two different people, but, they aren't, they're still one person. It's just like that to separate the action of the two. Yeah, if you have any questions don't hesitate to PM me!

* * *

The thick oak hull sliced through the rolling waves like a freshly sharpened blade. A ship sailed, nine men aboard. Six rowing, Savage, the previous captain of the guard, leading them, and a large man with dark skin controlled the rudder, taking directions from the chief. A man stood at the stern, clad in thick leather and iron armor. His boots had a thick soles, making him taller. One boot was insulated to give the illusion of two whole legs. A mask covered his face, also made of leather, held shut by metal clasps on the left of his face. The leather was two tone, black on one side, red on the right. The man's bright green eyes shone out from behind the mask, but all other parts of his identity were hidden. Outside, the new chief of the Outcasts looked twice as threatening as the previous, the very image of him invoked the sound of violins and drums. But on the inside, there was an insecure teenage boy on his way home.

_Home_. He smiled, no one seeing it.

"Shida sana zenye msisimko yako, naona." _Barely containing your excitement, I see_. The man at the steer board spoke.

"Kama tu ungeliweza kuona uso wangu."_ If only you could see my face_. He replied, hiding the joy in his voice.

The other men didn't really like it when the chief and general spoke in that foreign language, but they learned to accept it. Savage, Alvin's right hand man, was asked to step down from his roll of general, but begged to serve the chief, as he was loyal to the tribe. Hiccup allowed him to stay, but put another man above him in rank. This man, this _slave, _to be his general. But after all the good the chief had done, the men all declared they would follow him anywhere.

This new leader was quite the change from Alvin, a breath of fresh air. His first meeting was a general sit down with the troops. If anyone wanted to go back to the Atolls with their families, they were allowed to go. The conquest of Berk was cancelled, instead, there would be a treaty and trade opened between the two islands. And he said that the dragon problem would be taken care of as well. Pacified, two-thirds of the company left. Those who stayed said they would dismantle the camps and then go home. He choose six men out of the many that volunteered, to go to Berk. No weapons were to be taken, and they would fly the white flag of surrender. Only one ship, just to delegate the peace treaty, would sail. Savage was watched carefully. If there was anyone that would try to start a war with Berk, it would be him. But, so far, Savage followed every order faithfully. Hiccup secretly knew that he was afraid of losing his position. It was all he had.

"Dragons ride towards us, Sir!" Savage called from the bow.

_Oh gods_, this was it. Savage made his way over for instructions. "What do we do?"

"Greet them."

"With what? We've brought no weapons!"

Wart rolled his eyes. "I mean literally greet them. Never mind. Mwaba!" He called over. The Zambian looked up expectantly. "Savage will relieve you, it seems he's forgotten his manners. Please greet these incoming dragons and their riders."

Mwaba smiled.

Two dragons rode towards them. A Nadder and a Gronkle, and they were the most welcoming sight he had ever seen.

"JAMBO!" Mwaba called in his deep, penetrating voice.

"Outcasts!" Astrid shouted back. "It's been a while! State your business or we will set your boat on fire."

Mwaba looked over to Hiccup with a wide smirk. "Is dat her?"

"You bet your buttons it is."

"She es…a wild one."

"Oh, you have no idea." The teen laughed back.

"Speak up!" Astrid called back.

"Weh kum en peace!" Mwaba shouted back.

"Peace? The Outcasts? Sounds like a trap to me."

"No trap, we 'ave no waapons." He called as the dragons circled the ship. "Dere es only us. Weh fly de white flag of surrenda."

Astrid looked up at the mast and sure enough it was flying.

"Where is Alvin?" She demanded. "Too much of a coward to come?"

"Alvin…" Wart finally spoke, masking his voice with a rough husky sound, "Is no longer of your concern."

That got Fishlegs' and Astrid's attention. The two turned and started to discuss something, then turned back. "We will prepare your arrival, and know that if this is a trick, you'll be sorry."

How many times had he been threatened like that? He was just glad it wasn't a trick.

"As long as we are welcome, no harm will come to anyone." Wart spoke dangerously, but indicating that him and his shipmates would be the ones in trouble if they weren't welcomed.

The two scouts flew back towards Berk and Hiccup let out a shaky breath. They hadn't noticed. Well, that _was_ the point of all the armor. He clasped his hands behind his back as Berk grew nearer. He would not hesitate to admit he was nervous. Thats why he decided to hide his identity until the time was right.

"Ninyi sawa?"

"I'm fine." He replied, his voice dangerously calm. "You get off the boat first, and introduce us."

"Can I call yoo Kwikwi?"

The teen laughed. "No, they need to respect me."

The man rolled his eyes. "Kwa sababu 'Wart' ni kuheshimika…" _Because _Wart_ is so respectable_.

"You never told me what title you were going by." Hiccup pointed out.

"Ef I will be makin' de intaductions, t'wil be a surprise."

Hiccup shrugged. He wasn't going to argue with the man.

Soon, the ship pulled into port. On the dock awaited a group of large vikings, Gobber, Spitelout and all of the friendly faces he had come to love. Well, they weren't exactly friendly at the moment. And Stoick the Vast was at the head of them all. His father.

Hiccup was thankful for the mask, as he couldn't contain his tears. The man had aged. In just seven months, wrinkles had formed from restless nights, and gray hairs strayed into his beard. The great chief was suffering from grief from losing his only son, after losing his wife many years ago.

"Outcasts." The chief stated. "What brings you to Berk, with no warning?"

Mwaba was the first off the boat, his size intimidating, but his smile disarming. "Please fo'give ah intrusion, weh could spa'e no men to bring a message." He brought a hand to his chest and lowered his head in respect. "Me Lord, me name es Mwaba de Rock, captain of de guard."

_The Rock_. Of course he would have picked that. It was so obvious.

"An' dis es our new chief, Wart de Enslaved."

Wart walked with heavy steps off the boat, determined to walk with purpose, but inside sweating like a dog and shaking in nerves.

"New chief?" Stoick rose in shock and amazement. "Where is Alvin?"

Savage blurted from the boat. "He was killed in his sleep."

Wart raised a hand to stop him. "Savage, I beseech you, hold your tongue. You lack finesse which is needed in a delicate situation like this. Do you want to kill us?" All this was said with a chillingly calm voice.

"Sorry, my lord…."

Wart extended a hand towards the other chief. "Stoick the Vast, I have heard many things of you. Unfortunately, not many of them were good…you can understand though, right?"

He met him with a heavy handshake. "Yes, but I'm afraid I have never heard of you…"

"I'm sure you wouldn't have." He smirked. "As my…soldier has pointed out, yes, Alvin was killed in his sleep. But I was the one who found him, and he appointed me as his heir, not having any children of his own."

Stoick raised his head, processing this information. "Then what brings you here? Are you surveying so that you can continue where he left off?"

A chuckle poured from the leather mask. "No sir. I am a peaceful man. I come to make amends with Berk. My warriors are home with their wives and children. We have dragons to worry about, why would we want enemies?"

This was quite the shock to the Viking, but he hid it. "If you come in peace, why do you wear a mask? Are you going to sell us all off as your name implies?"

"I'm sure you are confused. Mwaba's accent can be difficult to understand sometimes. My name is Wart, the _Enslaved, _not the _Enslaver. _Stoick, if you know anything about slaves, they are stripped of their identities when put into the Thrall. The case is the same for me. When I took up the role of chief, I was still slave to Alvin. This is my identity. What lies under the mask is nothing."

A smile cracked on the hard man's face. "Well, if this is all true, then I see no reason that we can't ally. But know that if this is a trick…"

"That I will be sorry? Yes, the threat has already been made by the young girl on the Nadder. I assure you, there is no deceit here. If you wish to check our ship for weapons, you may, if it would make you feel better."

Gobber spoke up next, "What do we get out of it?"

"Well," Wart mulled it over. "First and foremost you would have our protection. Especially from the Berserkers. They are our allies, but that can be dissolved the moment they try to strike."

"And what do you get out of it?"

Wart let some emotion of excitement show. Hiccup kept up his act. "Well, we have a dragon problem, as you know, and I've heard so many stories of the Dragon Whisperer…I was hoping he would could come and teach us to train our dragons, as you have, to help us farm and hunt. There would be considerable compensation and he could bring a long anyone he wished-…"

"I'm afraid that's not possible."

"Oh…well, I can understand, after all, you're probably still wary of us, and that makes sense-…"

"No, it's not just that…it's…my son, Hiccup….he's been missing for months now. He ran away…" He man ended it there and just sighed.

"My deepest apologies." Wart replied. Hiccup was torn up inside, seeing his father still so emotionally raw from his disappearance. "I won't speak of it again."

Ever the intervener, Gobber spoke up. "Let's go up to the great hall and discuss the details of this treaty, shall we?"

The group traveled up the ramps together, the men idly chatting. Even Savage and Mwaba were talking, but Hiccup couldn't speak. Too much bare emotions were riding right on the surface. As they trekked through the village, Hiccup spotted his friends sitting on their dragons, staring the men down. Seeing Astrid there, looking even more heavenly then he imagined, he just had to talk to her. So as Gobber was gabbing to him, he raised a hand. "Excuse me for just a moment, please." The he stepped over to the teens.

All of the dragons recognized him immediately. Even with the heavy leather, his scent was not covered. Each of the beasts came closer to him. The riders assumed they were going to attack and held them at bay. He smirked at the action and continued over to Astrid.

"Hello, girl. I didn't catch your name."

"It's Astrid." She bit back at him.

"I see, lovely name." His knees were shaking as his mind was on autopilot. Just being around her was enough to turn him into goo. "Well, Astrid. I see your distrust in your eyes. If I ever give you a reason to hate me, I give you permission to throw the first stone. Or axe, as the case may be." He smiled with his voice.

Then he addressed the others. "It's so fascinating to see you all on dragons. I would love to learn, when time allows. I shall see you later."

As he left, Astrid spoke up. "I don't trust that guy."

Snotlout huffed. "Well, yeah! The dude wears a mask and is the leader of the Outcasts! I don't know why Stoick's even bothering to listen to him."

Fishlegs spoke up. "Maybe he sees something we don't. You know, if there's a chance of peace with the Outcasts, I think he would look into it."

"I wonder what's under that mask." Tuffnut asked. "It's so mysterious…"

"Maybe half of his face is burnt off…or maybe he doesn't have any skin at all!" Ruffnut spoke.

"Maybe he's actually Hiccup." Tuff pondered.

The group collectively thought it over for a few seconds then laughed it off. "There's no way that's Hiccup. Did you forget what he was like? There's just no way!" Snotlout laughed.

"Yeah, the Outcasts probably killed him."

There was a very long, painfully awkward silence.

"Let's talk about something else..." Astrid said quietly.

As the men approached the great hall, a black blur slithered out of the house next to the doors.

Hiccup panicked. Of course he was elated to see Toothless, but if the dragon pounced on him, everything would be spoiled. Toothless inched closer to the ground, catching Hiccup's scent.

"By the gods…is that a Nightfury?" Wart asked in interest.

Toothless perked up as he heard his voice. Hiccup did a hand signal to keep him at bay, and Toothless obediently stayed, but he was raring to go.

"Aye, that's Hiccup's dragon. The first dragon to be trained."

"Can…can I touch him?"

"Mmm, I don't know. He doesn't take well to strangers."

Gobber smiled. "Oh, let him try Stoick."

Hiccup signed to Toothless again, to stay still. Wart approached him carefully, hand outstretched. When he reached the dragon, he laid the hand on his head and gently rubbed it. Very quietly he whispered, "Play along, I'm a stranger. We'll go flying later." Then he brought another hand to scratch under his chin. "I missed you bud."

Toothless understood and rigidly let him scratch him before darting off.

"What an amazing creature!" Wart exclaimed looking back to the group, a stream of invisible tears falling behind his mask. There was nothing he would rather do then just hold his best friend for a while.

"It's surprising that he let you even touch him. Maybe you remind him of Hiccup."

"I'm sure he misses him." He spoke tenderly. He looked back to the lizard that sat perched on top of the Haddock house. Their eyes met and they stared at each other for a nice long time. Toothless let out a sad roar and ducked away. Hiccup rejoined the group, ashamed.

Later that evening, after a very long discussion on the treaty, Stoick allowed Wart and Mwaba to use to house on the hill while they were there. Hiccup and Astrid's house. Just entering it, Hiccup could feel like he belonged there. His sketches were all over the walls, a bed for Toothless in the corner, everything that he could have wanted.

"This was originally going to be my son's house when he got married…no one else has lived here, but…"

"We'll take care of it." He assured the man. With that, Stoick left the two alone. As soon as the door closed, Hiccup took off his helmet and breathed a sigh of content.

"I can breathe!" He popped the clasps on his jacket to let cool air in.

"Dat es de longest time yoo have gone wit it on, yea?"

"Yeah, and it is good to be free. After being naked for seven months it's strange to finally wear clothes."

Mwaba laughed as he completely agreed.

Then there was a knock at the door. Hiccup's shoulders dropped as he slicked back his sweaty hair. "Just a minute." He secured the leather and went to the door.

Five teens had piled into his doorframe. He was taken back in shock for a moment as he realized that he was not on a step above them, he was literally taller than all, except Fishlegs, but they were matched.

"Oh, hey, guys."

Fishlegs initiated contact. "So you said you wanted to know more about dragons so we were wondering if you wanted to come with us tomorrow when we have class so we can teach you about them!" He was obviously excited.

"Wow, that's…that's really nice of you guys to think of me, but I've still got some details to finalize with the chief…" He saw the dejected looks on everyone's faces. "But maybe the next day! I would love to learn anything!"

"Sweet! But you've got to teach us some Outcast fighting techniques." Snotlout demanded.

"F-F-Fighting techniques?"

Mwaba laughed from inside the house. Hiccup glanced at him in warning.

"Sure, I could teach you some."

"Awesome! See ya later, Wart!" And the teens ran off, all but one, that is.

"Uh…Astrid, right?" He looked down at her as the blonde crossed her arms. She was even more beautiful up close. He could just reach out and touch her.

"Don't get too comfortable." She narrowed her eyes.

"I know, you don't trust me." He raised his hands in defense.

"No, I don't. But more importantly, this house is not yours, it's _his_. And I'll be damned before you ruin it. You will never take his place!"

"That was never my intention, my lady." He reached out and tilted her chin.

He saw her eyes widen minutely as her lip quivered.

"Goodnight, Astrid." He prompted her.

"G-Goodnight." She blushed and stormed off.

He closed the door and removed his helmet again. "That was weird."

"She likes yoo." Mwaba explained.

"What? No, that's how she treated me before the whole Toothless incident."

"Tink aboot what she said. She said yoo would never replace…weh...yoo. I tink she es startin' to like yoo and fee's guilty."

"You think so?"

"I dunt knoo, but maybee."

"I'll have to figure out a way to test it."

"Latea, yoo 'ave 'ad a long day, yoo must rest."

He took his jacket off completely and hung it up to air out. "Not yet, I promised Toothless we'd go flying together tonight."

Mwaba smiled broadly. "'Oo am I to keep a boy from 'is dragoon?"

"More like, who are you to keep a dragon from his boy?" He removed the sweaty shirt he had been wearing under his armor. "I better wash up while I have the chance."

"I go to sleep den." Mwaba started, getting up. "Dere es only one bed."

"You take it. I'll be fine on the bench down here."

"Ah yoo sure?"

"Yeah, I don't think I'll sleep much anyways."

"Kubakia na afya." _Stay healthy_.

The teen smiled at the giant as he headed over to the wash basin. A mirror hung in front of it. By the light of the fire, Hiccup examined at himself. He certainly had changed since he had left. His face had thinned out, his jaw becoming more chiseled, his cheek bones more defined. His eyes were narrow and dare he say, brighter? His hair was longer, starting to sprout from his jaw, all the way up to his ears. He kept his upper lip clean shaven though, not liking the look. His nose had stayed the same though, round and large, but in the comparison of the rest of his face, it wasn't dorky looking. His smart-ass grin was vaguely there, but not so genuine as he had seen too much to be cocky anymore. He splashed water onto his face, letting the water drip over his knotted knuckles and long fingers. He looked up, and noticing the visible bags from many sleepless nights leading up to this trip. With a sigh, he realized there were more to come. A saturated wash cloth was rung out and used to dab the sweat away from his newly formed muscles, from all that hard work he had done before. It was times like this when his gaze drifted over his scars and the dragon tattoo painted on his chest. It didn't matter if he was home, he still had been marked from his time gone.

Yes, he had changed. With a short grin, he believed it was for the better. He was smart and mature for his age, but he needed to grow. He could just imagine Snotlout teasing him, calling him the 'Butterfly Man'. It really was funny and he started to laugh out loud.

"Wat es so funny?" Mwaba's tenor called from above.

He snorted and replied. "I am the Butterfly Man!"

There was a huff in response before Mwaba added. "Ajabu." _Weirdo_.

That night, Hiccup was fortunate that there was no moon for him to be spotted. He snuck out of his house and crept over to the forge. It was empty, and he took up his saddle from the back. He then crept back to his father's house and climbed the side of the house to look in the skylight. He peered in, ready to call to Toothless, but stopped short as his breath hitched.

Astrid was sleeping in his bed, cuddling one of his shirts. He felt sick. How long had she been doing that? Deftly, he pulled himself into the room and touched the floor softly. Toothless heard the noise and looked up. Hiccup held a finger up to hush him.

The boy leaned over Astrid and took in her beauty for the first time in seven months, without the restraints of a mask or pretending not to look at her. She had aged as well, but in a good way. Her hair was longer, her bangs not so sharp, but sweeping. Her dark lashes laid against pale cheeks as she slept soundly. Her pink satin lips parted ever so gently to breathe.

Hiccup's eyes drifted over to see a ring on her finger, one of rose gold, cloisonné. Tears welled up unconsciously as guilt riddled his soul. She was missing him substantially. He would have to do something to make it up. He kissed the top of her head very delicately, and then beckoned for Toothless.

Boy and Dragon slipped off into the night, like a shadow completely unseen.

Hiccup, for the first time since the idea of marriage was even brought up, finally felt free. Even if there were secrets being kept now, he still was more pleased with his position.

"Aw bud, I've missed this way too much."

The dragon went into a spiral in response.

Hours passed before Hiccup decided to land and go to bed. Outside of the Haddock house, Toothless was hesitant to let Hiccup leave as he enveloped him in a tight squeeze, putting even his wings and tail into it.

"Toothless…" He hugged the reptile in response. "I swear, I won't ever leave again. If I must, you will come too. I promise."

This seemed to sedate the dragon as he let him go, but first lathered him with saliva from a lick. Hiccup sent him back to bed, his heart swelling with emotion. At least someone hadn't been sore about him leaving.

Hiccup retired to his cabin, laying on a bench in the main room. But sleep was far from his mind, as he stared at the burning embers of the fire until morning.


	9. Mistakes

Astrid angrily stabbed her porridge with her spoon. She sat on the steps the great hall, where she had been sitting for the last three hours. A sign hung on the door, indicating the meeting was private and no one was allowed to enter. Astrid's mother had brought her food since she was obstinate on hearing the outcome.

It wasn't fair, she was honorary substitute hope and heir to the Hooligan tribe. That should have gotten her into that meeting! Right?

The only ones allowed in were Stoick, Gobber, and Spitelout from the Hooligan tribe, and Wart, Mwaba, and Savage from the Outcasts. Equal and even representation. So it made sense that she was sequestered outside. But as soon as that door opened, she was going to pry all information she could out of the chief.

The doors opened and the three Outcasts came out, the door shutting behind them. Mwaba and the chief were chatting as Savage went away without a word.

"I dunt dink dey take me seriously." Mwaba stated. "Es it de way I look?"

"I doubt it. It might be your accent though, it can be hard to understand sometimes."

"Well, wat do I do aboot it?"

"You just have to practice your Norse. Try saying this; how many boards would a Mongol hoard, if a Mongol hoard hoarded boards."

"'ow many whores would a mongrel bored if a...mongrel boar bored whores."

Hiccup was silent for a moment until a choking laugh came out. "Yep, you got it."

Astrid approached the two.

"Astrid! You look radiant this morning!"

She ignored him. "How is the meeting? Where's Stoick?"

"Oh, dey are still in meetin'."

"They want to discuss some stuff, so they kicked us out."

Astrid huffed. "Figures, men."

"Since we have some time to spare, do you think I could see the academy?"

Astrid groaned. "Fine! Sure, let's go." She picked up her bowl and stormed back to her house.

"Do yoo dink she es angry?"

"What gave you that idea?" Hiccup rolled his eyes.

"Well, de shoutin' and de way she said-…"

"Dear Odin, Mwaba, I was being sarcastic."

"I 'aven't gotten to dat lesson yet."

"Then you're in for a treat."

Out at the ring, Mwaba stayed outside and watched from the top while Wart joined the teen's studying on the inside. The lesson that Fishlegs was giving halted when the leather bound man stepped into the ring.

"Look who showed up!" Said Snotlout to Astrid.

"Can it, maggot face!"

"I thought you were going to try to get in on the treaty meeting?" Asked Fishlegs.

"They wouldn't let me! And besides, I knew you guys were dying to talk to _this_ guy." She pointed at Wart with her thumb.

"I have a name."

"Yeah, after a disgusting skin growth."

_Actually, after a involuntary diaphragm spasm_. But he wasn't about to correct her.

"So, are you going to show us some of your cool moves?" Asked Tuffnut.

"I thought you were going to show me how to train a dragon."

"Aw man, come on! We've been sitting here all day! Just show us one move!" Snotlout begged.

Hiccup was not used to having him beg, and thought it was a nice change of pace. "Alright," he snapped his fingers like a chief. "Bring me a sword!" He commanded.

The bulky teen hurriedly rushed to the weapons room in the back of the arena. Astrid crossed her arms and took a seat on a barrel. She hated to admit it, but she was excited to see Outcast fighting techniques. Toothless had come to sit beside Mwaba up top, and no one but the Zambian noticed.

As Snotlout scrounged around for a weapon intact, Hiccup withdrew a pouch from his belt. The twins watched in curiosity as he took out a handkerchief and put some liquid from the pouch on it.

"This was the only one not dented." Snotlout came back and handed him the sword.

Hiccup recognized it as one of the ones he made, but it was likely no one else knew. "It's a fine blade. My compliments to the smith." He then began to rub the cloth on the surface of the weapon. "What I am about to show you is not practical in the battle field, except for intimidation. It was created by yours truly." He tucked the cloth away. "I call it 'dragon's son'."

Unknown to anyone, Hiccup had constructed his gloves with flint in the fingertips, so that a spark would ignite upon a snap. He undid one of the clasps on his mask so that his mouth was freed, took a quick swig from the pouch, and raised his blade in a pensive stance. The teens watched in wonder as he placed one foot over the other and waited.

"What is this? Some sort of meditation-…?"

Hiccup cut him off by spinning once and coming out of his turn by spewing the liquid from his mouth and snapping his fingers. The result was a giant fireball that engulfed the blade. The young dragon trainers were in awe as he deftly twirled the sword in his hand as if it was a rope. The flames licked at his leather, but he remained calm as he twisted the blade to fly up behind his back, caught it backwards and then flung it at high speed so it stuck to the wooden board.

His eyes were wide as cheers and praises poured from the teens. At first, their reactions went unnoticed, he was too surprised by how well that had gone off. Of course he had practiced it quite a few times, but it had never gone off so flawlessly before. He was impressed, with himself!

Snotlout came up ranting and raving. "You've got to show me how to do that! That was so cool! With the flames and the sword-…"

"I'd ask to learn it, but I'd probably set my lips on fire. I've done it before, but the recovery period made it less fun." Stated Tuffnut.

Hiccup snapped himself out of his trance and cinched his mask shut. "Maybe some other time. Alright, you've had your trick, let's learn!"

Fishlegs spoke up. "We were just having a lesson on what to expect from other foreign dragons."

"Oh, by all means, continue. I'll just observe." Wart took a seat on one of the crates and listened.

"Okay, who knows the average shot limit of a dragon?"

There was silence as Snotlout sat with his head on his arm, Tuffnut with his finger up his nose, and Ruffnut down for the count.

"Astrid?" Fishlegs sighed. Apparently, he had asked one her too many times.

"It's six." She rolled her eyes.

Hiccup just had to, just HAD to! He let out a sniggering snort at her answer. She turned and looked offended. "What is it?"

"I'm sorry," he cleared his throat. "It's just that you gave the mode, not the mean."

He got five sets of blank stares before pushing off the seat. "Here, let me explain." He took the chalk from Fishlegs. "Six is the most common occurring shot limit belonging to dragons, accounting for four types of dragons. That would be the average for those four. Now, if a Changewing has a shot limit of ten and a Deadly Nadder has eleven, the average shot of those two is not going to be six. So we list the shot limits of the dragon types we know of. Fireworm two, gronckle six, Zippleback six, Monstrous Nightmare ten…" And he started to write a list of all the dragons and their shot limits, directly from memory. Soon he had a full list of known dragons written on the board. "So if you add up all of them, you get a total of 147. So then you divide it by the number of dragon types and you get…" His fingers twitched as he mentally did the math. "Eight point one six seven. Or roughly forty-nine sixths."

Snotlout moaned. "We had to put up with this with Hiccup! Now we have it from the new guy? Boring!"

Hiccup reeled for a moment. He let his perfectionist and intellectual nature get the best of him. It was just a matter of time before they figured it out. Then again, three out of five of them were morons, so really, the steaks weren't _that_ high.

"How did you have all those statistics memorized?" Asked Fishlegs in wonder.

_Think Hiccup, you've been able to lie your way out of these things before_. "The book of Dragons. Alvin has a book that is filled with information of Dragons. I memorized it." Then he placed his hands dangerously behind his back. "After all, knowledge is power."

There was a long silence as what he had just said resonated with them. Not perhaps his words, but the way he said them. It reminded all of them that this man was still a part of the Outcasts, their chief. And they were all acting chummy with him. As apparent by his sword handling skills, he was very dangerous.

Astrid then spoke up. "Do you know where he got that book?"

"I'm afraid I haven't the slightest." Wart replied.

"He stole it. He blackmailed a girl to come into our tribe and steal it. Hiccup wrote most of the stuff in that book!"

"Fret not my dear Astrid. In all honesty, Alvin didn't understand half the stuff in that book anyways."

"Where is it now?" She asked with clenched teeth.

"Why don't you search me?" He teased. Where in Migard had this flirtatious demeanor come from? He didn't mind it, he liked seeing Astrid flustered, because he was never able to do that to her before. It was…empowering. She blushed and turned away from him. "So, if that's it, I've got some things to discuss with my men before we are called back into the meeting. This was fun, let's do it again sometime." With that, he turned and walked from the arena.

Once he was gone, Snotlout let out a laugh. "Looks like someone's got a crush on leather buns!"

Astrid turned at him harshly, her face hot with anger and embarrassment. "Say one more thing and I will take your head off with my own hands!"

"Oooo, denial, it must be true!" Added Tuffnut before he was harshly elbowed by his sister. Ruffnut may not have been the brightest bulb, but as a woman, she could see Astrid's conflicted heart.

The blonde was falling for the Outcast leader, and that was not something to joke about.

Before she did something she regretted, Astrid high tailed it out of the arena. Her mind was overwhelmed, her heart slowly tearing apart. As she was a distance away, she stopped and looked out towards the ocean. Images of his concealed face were burned into her retinas. She hated the way her heart sped up when he had revealed his mouth. The way his lips had formed an 'O' when he breathed that fire, had made her toes curl. What did he look like under that mask? Was he utterly handsome? Or was he a male version of Darla? Maybe he was scarred and he wore the mask to conceal his hideous flaws. What was under that _mask_?

Astrid hated falling in love. It was an emotion that she wasn't used to, and it was painful going through it. It had only happened to her once before. When she fell for…

_Hiccup_.

Oh she felt awful. His ring on her finger felt inexplicably heavy as it pulled her to the ground.

"I've betrayed you…" She whispered.

_No_. She decided. No matter what lied underneath, no charming man, nor troll, she didn't care. That man in the leather armor was a neighboring chief. She was bound to Hiccup, despite what anyone else thought. Despite if he never returned. He was hers, and she was his. Nothing would change that.

"Well, well, what's this?" An all too familiar voice asked. She clenched her fist. "Are you alright? Do you need some help?"

She didn't need his help. She didn't want his sympathy. Like a snake, she uncoiled and lashed out, sending her fist into his face.

Well, if his damn mask hadn't been in the way. Instead, she made him stumble a few steps back as she nursed her throbbing hand.

"That must have hurt."

She just glared at him.

"If you want to punch me, I'd go for the stomach, because it's not lined with metal like the rest of the suit."

She heeded his advice and punched him over and over. Occasionally he would grunt in pain, but she kept going. Again and again her angry fists landed on his stomach, her joints cracking and her knuckles splitting open. She finally stopped when her fingers were covered in blood.

"Better?" He asked as she panted.

"You can't-…" She stopped, biting her lips.

"I can't what, my dear?"

"That! That right there! You can't, no matter how hard you try!"

He genuinely was confused, women had a tendency to do that to him. "You're going to have to be more exact…"

"**You can't replace him!**"

_Oh_.

Hiccup looked downward. _Just apologize, and leave her alone_. But his feet were carrying him to her side. His lower clip was undone and he leaned in so he could speak right into her ear. His lips almost touched her lobe and his hand rested on her shoulder. He whispered softly, "Don't underestimate me." Then breathed a warm breath on her skin. She shuttered.

Unable to do anything else, she clapped her hands over her face and ran blindly. She was angry, but mostly at herself. She allowed him to have this effect on her, after everything that she went through with Hiccup.

People called to her, telling her to watch out for things, but she miraculously dodged them all. Until, that is, she smacked into a broad chest. Astrid looked up to a kind, dark skinned face.

"Jambo, Astreed!" The general smiled. "Yoor chief es aboot to make an announcement. Weh go, yea?"

"Please, I…I just need some time…" Her voice was too soft and he didn't hear it. Instead, his large hands guided her to the town square where everyone was gathered. Stoick stood up on the steps of the great hall with the other leaders. She saw Wart running to take his place.

She watched with sheer horror as her chief shook hands with the Outcast, sealing their agreement.

"My friends!" Stoick's voice was loud as he clapped a hand on Wart's shoulder. "Today, a difficult decision has been made. One that we have prayed for for many years. Today, the war between the Outcasts and Berk is over!"

A cheer ran up through the crowd.

Then Stoick gestured for the other chief to speak. "My friends, I cannot express how thankful I am for such a smooth agreement. Our tribes have been at war for far too long. To complete this alliance, there is only one condition on your part that I ask.

"You see, the Outcast island had previously banned the presence of women and children. All those at the Atolls are accounted for. I would like to ask you all permission to take my bride from your tribe."

Dread hit Astrid like a hundred bricks. No. No.**_ No_**. He wouldn't dare!

"I choose Astrid Hofferson to be my bride."

All at once, the eyes of the tribe turned and looked on her.

"Astrid." His voice was piercing, familiar, warm, and yet…cold and harsh, all at the same time. "Do you consent to be my wife?"

"No." She answered quickly. "No, I can't."

She saw the faces of those around her, faces that her telling her to change her decision. It was what was the best for the tribe, wasn't it? But, Hiccup had asked her before, under obligation, and she refused him as well. She broke his heart. She could do it again. "I refuse."

He sauntered down the steps towards her. "Why? Am I revolting? Do you hate me? If I am interpreting things right…the blushes, the embarrassed looks…you like me."

"No, I don't." She closed her eyes. Carefully she twisted the ring on her finger.

"You are in denial."

"No!" Then she bravely met his eyes. "I'm spoken for!"

Hiccup smiled behind his mask. Finally, she was doing what he was hoping for. "By who, pray tell?"

"Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III." She stated proudly.

"Ah." He stepped closer still. "And he proposed to you before he disappeared…funny, I heard he ran away. Why would he run away…if he was engaged? Oh wait, he wasn't engaged…you refused him, too."

The crowd watched Astrid as her jaw quivered, but she glared daggers at him.

"Did you love him? Or do you feel guilt? Do you think it was his fault you ran away?" The second and third questions was what he expected her to answer to.

"Yes." She resolutely answered. "I love him. I've loved him for a very long time, much before he ran away. And yes, I feel like it's my fault he ran away. Are you happy?" Her voice had a bite to it as she raised her head in pride.

He wasn't expecting that answer. Honestly, he couldn't really imagine Astrid loving him back. Especially after all those awful things he had said. Yet, here she was, saying she had waited for him. Even in the face of obligation, peace with the Outcasts, she still proclaimed herself to Hiccup. He was unable to move, to speak, as she glared at him.

He had backed himself into a corner without even realizing it. He wanted this agreement to go through, but what else was there to do? Then he had an awful idea.

He lowered his head. "That is what I was afraid of." He heard the crowd whispering. Wart raised his head and addressed the crowd. "My friends, I haven't been completely honest with you." He stated, waltzing through the throng. "I…have withheld certain information that I should have said when I first arrived, but I was afraid…and it takes a lot for me to be afraid." He held his hands behind his back. "As you may or may not know, before I was chief, I was a slave. It so happens to be…" he gulped. "Seven months ago, I came over a boy that my master had bought. A tiny lad, missing his left leg."

Gasps went over the crowd. Mwaba touched Astrid's shoulder in comfort. He couldn't fathom why Hiccup would be lying about this.

"He worked very hard. He did his best, but always managed to mess up somehow. Mwaba and I, we did our best to help him out, because the world of the thrall is merciless. When I asked him how he ended up in such a place, he said that he ran away. He said that no one wanted him where he was, and he fled because he loved them too much to be a burden."

"Why did you say nothing of this before!?" Shouted Stoick from the steps. "Where is he? Where is my son?!"

Wart lowered his head once again. "I haven't finished."

Stoick held himself at bay.

"A few months in, a pregnant slave went into labor. No one was helping her, because we all knew that children would die in the thrall, and that keeping them until they did just caused heartbreak. But this boy, he didn't know any better, so he helped her, and then cared for the infant in her stead." He wanted to vomit he felt so sick from what he was saying. It hurt so much! "He cared for that baby for three months, sacrificing rations, his blankets, his free time, everything. He suffered so much abuse on his behalf…then his mistress decided she didn't want him anymore. She said that he was a pathetic excuse for a man."

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Astrid hug herself.

"He sent the baby away, by training a terror! He trained a dragon to carry off the only ray of light that came for him in that dark world. Then…that small boy, with so much potential was taken out and flogged…" He sniffed heavily and stood up straight. "Astrid, Hiccup is dead."

All at once, her shoulders slumped heavily and her eyes slid shut, no doubt the image of his feeble form coming to her mind.

"As soon as I saw him train that dragon, I knew who he was. I knew where he was from. I vowed that I would come and deliver the message of his death, so he would not be another nameless loss in this industry...I'm sorry."

She stood frozen in place, her mouth open ever so slightly, but she was completely still.

"No." Stated Stoick, angrily coming towards him. "You're lying! Why would you say such things!" The large man grabbed his shoulders. "Why?!"

"It is never easy to deliver bad news."

The older man started to sorrowfully cry as he shook the chief. "Why now? Why didn't you say something when you came off the boat?!"

Truth be told, this was not the plan. He was not supposed to hide his identity so long, but the longer he waited, the more he feared he would be plagued as a traitor.

"I didn't...I..." He had to think of an excuse. "I didn't want his death to be the reason for you to not accept the treaty. I thought it was best, for both our tribes..." The Outcast tribe was supposed to be a present, an apology for running out on his father and deserting his tribe. Now, everything was backwards. He messed up, again, as usual.

At least somethings hadn't changed.

He heard a hyperventilating breath as Astrid had finally snapped out of her state of shock. "No." She whispered. Hiccup could feel it coming, the explosion of emotion.

"Nnnooooo!" She screamed, "Hiccup! HICCUP!" As if calling for him was going to make him come back.

'You killed him.' A voice in her head chanted. 'You're the reason he left!'

She covered her blubbering lips with her hands. "I'm sorry, Hiccup. I'm so so sorry!" She squeaked out.

Hiccup had been waiting for an apology. She broke his heart, and when he needed her the most, she wasn't there for him. Now, looking at her like this, he realized that his wants were wrong.

He looked up to Mwaba for direction, but the giant just scowled at him. He had every right to be angry, this was not how it was supposed to go. This was not right.

"As-sst…" He fumbled, then found his voice. "Astrid, I know this is hard for you to hear, but-…"

"SHUT UP!" She screamed back at him. "I don't want to hear your voice! Never! NEVER AGAIN!"

Oh boy was he in trouble.

He ignored her ravings and grabbed her wrist. Through his mask he met teary eyes. "Come up to the house later, I need to speak to you about this."

"I won't marry you! Not even if you were the last person on earth!"

Ouch. "You don't mean that…"

"Yes! Yes I do! I hate you!" She punched his chest.

The blow wasn't as strong, and he barely swayed. "Okay." He gave in. "But please, come talk to me."

She pulled her arm forcefully away.

"Astrid," Stoick boomed over to her. "Heed to him, it's not his fault." Even though he said it, the chief still held a look of grief. "Everyone, this meeting is adjourned." He stated and then walked back to his home.

As everyone departed in mourning, Hiccup looked to his mentor, Gobber, to see he had resorted to sitting on the steps of the hall, his head in his hands. Everything looked bleak.

Mwaba came and stood at his side. No matter how badly he messed up, he would still have the loyalty of his right hand man. "Wewe kijinga kichoyo mtoto." _You stupid, selfish child_. He stated.

"You've got that right." Hiccup confessed. Scornfully, he trudged back to his home on the hill, followed by the giant.

As soon as the door shut, Hiccup ripped off his helmet and chucked it all the wall, shouting profanity.

"Wey did yoo do dat!?" Mwaba shouted, equally as angry. "Nilifikiri wewe kupendwa hawa watu!"_ I thought you loved these people._

"I did! I do! Ugh! I don't know _why_ I said all of that! I'm so mad I could just-…NAH!" He brought his fists down on a nearby table. "I always mess up! Always! I'm sorry Mwaba, I know this wasn't what we talked about…"

"I am not de one yoo need to 'pologeese to." The giant had calmed, just hearing Hiccup's frustration. The man was not prone to anger, and it was spent quickly. "If Astreed kums…"

"I know. And I will. I just…" He collapsed on a bench, his hand caressing his forehead. "She's going to hate me."

There was silence in the room before the older and wiser finally spoke. "I tink…yoo might 'ave doon et, because yoo wanted to pay her back. I tink dat yoo were just filled wid so much bittaness, yoo let it out in front of everyone. She rejected yoo, and dat is not easily forgiven…but yoo will forgive 'er."

"I already have forgiven her. When she came right out and said that she's been in love with me for a long time…and she said she felt guilty because I left…I can't stay mad at her."

"And wid love, she wun't stay mad at yoo."

"Oh, I hope you're right. I'll explain everything to her." He looked over to the mirror hanging over the wash basin. His reflection was always foreign, so changed. Maybe, he had picked up the poison laced within the Outcast tribe. He was there long enough. For him to just devastatingly cut down everyone like he had, it sounded like a true Outcast.

"How did you avoid it?" He asked.

"Wat?"

"This, this…evil state of mind that all of the Outcasts take on! You were there longer then I was, but you're a good person…"

"No, Kwikwi, I'm not. Et helped dat I did not speak to fellow men, as dey did not speak to me. I was changed too, for de worse. I hope dat bein' here will heal de wounds."

Hiccup smiled at him in sympathy. The man had gone through Hel in his life, he deserved a place of peace to live out his life.

Hiccup looked desolately to the mask sitting on the floor. He had made it to hide his identity, but hated the personality that shone through it.

"I see conflict in yur eyes. I leave yoo aloon." Mwaba stated before leaving.

A part of the boy didn't want Mwaba to go. He didn't want to be alone with his guilt, with his thoughts. But it was for the best. He had to sort his thoughts and figure out what to say to tell Astrid. He owed her a long explanation.

As he sat alone in his home, there was a scratching sound before Toothless popped in through the sky light. He saw his friend sitting alone and felt the wretched aura coming off of him in waves. Hiccup was surprised when his arms were nudged by a nuzzle.

"Oh bud!" He embraced the dragon, his friend. At least one person wasn't angry with him.

* * *

*Gets flame retardant jacket and protective goggles* Hope you enjoyed!


	10. Reconciliation

It's the chapter you all have been waiting for. I'm sure it is. Yeah, it definitely is.

Another big 'Thank you' to my reviewers! You guys are so awesome!

Just as a reminder, I try to update on Tuesdays. This next week I'll be in Virginia for Spring Break, so I don't know how things will work...but I'll try.

* * *

It felt like days. Hiccup sat on the floor, arms around his legs, forehead on his knees, berating himself. _Stupid stupid stupid_.

Toothless sat at his feet, crooning sadly as he attempted to console his boy. Ever since he reappeared, the human was acting strange. He did not ride him out in the sun, not that Toothless didn't like night rides, but it was strange. The boy acted differently. Was it the leather? Was it the kind, dark skin man? What happened while he was missing?

If Toothless ever found who broke his boy, surely, he would maul them.

The dragon's attention was returned to the teen as he shuddered. His fingers twitched, his breathing was harsh, but the dragon did not smell the salt of tears.

"Why am I so pathetic?" Hiccup whispered. _A pathetic excuse for a man_.

He grasped his head and frantically shook at his mahogany locks. "What am I supposed to tell her?" He asked his friend.

Toothless had a few words, but being a dragon, he could not say them.

A knock came from the door.

"Just a minute." He called, his heart racing. He stood to answer, but fear stopped him. _Not yet_. He stole the mask from the corner where he threw it, and secured it, fastening the clasps on his jacket as he went to the door.

It was Astrid. She looked dismal and incredibly small with slumped shoulders and somber mien. He smiled tenderly, but she didn't see it.

"Please, come in." He moved to the side.

She sauntered, all perk and fight gone. He saw the puffy eyelids, the bloodshot irises; she had been crying. The fact that he caused it made him feel sick.

"Tea?"

"Oh, I'm-…" Before she could refuse, a ceramic mug was in her hands. "Thank you." She took a small sip. Astrid noticed the onyx dragon curled up peacefully by the fire, but didn't have a chance to think much about it.

Before anything else was said, Wart stated clearly. "I'm not the one responsible for it. Please don't blame me."

"I know, and it was wrong of me to accuse you." She said softly.

The overwhelming politeness scared the teen, she wasn't usually like this. It was just another example of all the damage he had done.

"But, the question of marriage is still out?"

"Why me?" She countered.

That was a good question. Obviously it was her beauty, her zest, her power, and the tiniest traces of kindness and love in between. He could have said that, but technically, he had only known her for a couple days, and he didn't want to come off creepy. He finally answered, "You were Hiccup's, and I wanted to make sure you were cared for." That sounded nice.

"Well, I'm flattered and that's kind of you, but just for the moment, you aren't my favorite person."

He laughed and then blurted. "I'm sure you'll be in my arms by the end of the night."

"What's that supposed to mean?" She narrowed her eyes.

Oops. "Nothing." He cleared his throat. "But, won't you please think about it?"

"I already have, and the answer is no. There is no good reason to say yes!"

"Not even for your tribe?"

She was silent, trying to think of a rebuttal.

"Stoick told me that he picked you to take up my-…er, Hiccup's place in case he never came back."

She nodded, indicating that he was right.

"If you and I were to marry, our children would be heirs to both tribes. The Hooligan and Outcast tribes would be united as one. Don't you want what's best for your people?"

She sighed. "This is why I turned down Hiccup." She looked hard into his eyes. "No matter how much I loved him, I couldn't stand the thought of him marrying me just because his dad told him to. I wanted it to be special, and while I usually don't care about those things, it's different when it comes to Hiccup. I understand what good it is for the tribe, but I'm too selfish for that."

He was about to comment back when the door swung open and Snotlout came in. "Astrid!"

The blonde whirled around. "Snotlout!? What are you doing here!?"

Hiccup set his mouth into a firm line. If he had had his mask off, and Snotlout had just barged in like that, things would have been very very bad. Calmly, he said, "We're having a quite personal, intimate moment here. So if you could come back at a slightly less awful time—"

"Is this guy giving you trouble? Because I'll punch him if he is! Even if he does have a flaming sword!"

Hiccup sighed. "I guess that's a no then, seeing as you're still here."

"Snotlout, I'm fine. Really, we're just talking."

"Okay…but if you need anything, don't hesitate to call for me." He flexed. "I'm all yours, babe."

Astrid rolled her eyes, but still, she was grateful that he came to check on her. "Get out of here." She spoke in a gentle tone. Thankfully the teen left without argument. Afterwards, a pregnant silence hung in the house.

"No feelings toward Snotlout?"

She scoffed. "Absolutely not."

"Why? He seems like a stocky, buff, raw manly type."

"And that is not _my_ type. Even before I liked Hiccup, I held disgust towards Snotlout. Sometimes his heart is in the right place, but most of the time he's a selfish idiot."

"I see."

"Yep."

"So…you're set on Hiccup, then."

"I'll die an old hag, if I have to."

"Pity." His heart was thundering. _Just tell her. Take off the stupid mask!_ "Do you think he loved you?"

"I know he did. He said so, right before he left. He yelled it at me, really, along with things that no one has ever said to me before. He said I was beautiful. If anyone else would have said that, I would have taken their head off."

"I can vouch for that."

"Still—If he were to ask me again, to marry him, I would say yes without hesitation."

"Even though he's gone and someone else, with the ability to support you for a lifetime, has asked you instead?"

"That's right."

"So…you've asked yourself the most important question. Would you rather have a chief?" He slowly unclasped his mask. The thick leather slid over the tip of his nose and his forehead, before releasing his mop of hair to explode outward. He stared at her the same way he did the night he had shown her Toothless, the same look that confessed that he would forsake his tribe for his best friend. He finished in a rich and vivid baritone. "Or a runt?"

A clay mug shattered as it slipped from Astrid's hands and hit the floor. Either of them moved. He watched her, calculated her reaction as she stood dumbfounded, taking him in.

After many breathless moments she asked, in a much too small voice. "Hiccup?"

"Hi." He smiled ever so slightly.

She didn't know if she wanted to punch him or kiss him, but she did neither. Instead, she pointed a shaking finger at him and whispered, "_You_." She had meant to scream it, but her voice was strangely absent.

He nodded, letting her say whatever she needed.

"Wh-What's _wrong_ with you?! Do you know how scared I was!? How scared all of us were!? You said you were dead! **You faked your own death**!"

"I know you're angry…"

"Of course I'm angry! I could kill you if I was over the fact that you're actually alive! Why did you say all that!? Why did you lie?!"

"I-…"

"So you just decided that you would run away and join the Outcasts!? Our sworn enemies!"

"Now, wait…"

"You were gone for months! Months Hiccup! Without a word! The only thing we get is a baby and a message that says it's too dangerous for him with you! Do you know how much that freaked me out?!"

"Well—"

"Wait until your father hears about this! I can't believe you, of all people, would do such heinous things!" She stormed towards the door, ready to rampage out into town.

She couldn't though. His hand grabbed hers on the handle as he forcefully pushed her against the wood. Her anger was snuffed out as she took in how much he had changed. His face was so close, she could feel the heat in his cheeks. It was then that she noticed his earring, the nail that had punctured his lobe. He looked down at her with a mixed countenance of anger and pleading. "You can go tell everyone. My father, Gobber, the academy, but you're going to listen to what I have to say before you do. Understand?" His voice had an edge to it and she nodded shakily.

He released her, but locked the door, so there would be no more disturbances.

"Please, have a seat."

She sat heavily, and waited for him to explain. Her throat felt thick as she tried to swallow.

"I didn't lie. Not totally." He confessed. She looked at him, offended; was he questioning her intelligence? "When I ran away, my plan was to sail away and get lost at sea…and maybe even drift off the edge of the world. But, I washed up on the Outcast Atolls instead, and I was taken into the Thrall, as I said." He unclasped his jacket, took it off, and then removed the shirt underneath, baring his scarred torso to her gaze. "They marked me, beat me, abused me, and I soon regretted leaving Berk. Mwaba was the first and only friend I made while I was there…I think it was because he reminded me of Toothless in a way. He didn't speak Norse when I first met him." He simpered. "A girl was pregnant when I went in, and she did give birth, and I delivered him, that is all true."

"Why didn't you say on the note where you were?" She asked softly.

"I came to love that baby, just as if he was my own. I didn't care about myself when I sent him off, I just wanted him to be safe." His voice was splintered.

"Hiccup, Pippin's been in good hands," She twiddled her thumbs. "Mrs. Larson has been the wet nurse for him, but—" she hesitated, "I've been taking care of him, my mom and I, really. I understand what you mean." She said nothing else and urged him to go on.

He smiled slightly as his shoulders just began to relax. "My mistress hated me, and for one reason or another, she wanted me to be destroyed. So, her husband took me back to the traders…and they were so angry. I was flogged, to the point where I could have died." He turned so she could see his back and the defects upon it. "They put me in a cage to be used as a dragon lure, but Alvin found me first, and took me as his own slave.

"I looked so different at the time, he didn't recognize me. Thankfully. I found that he was waiting for Hiccup to return to Berk before he attacked, so I stayed. As safety for all of you, I did my best to climb the ranks and get in on the inner workings. Alvin said, the night he was killed, that I was like a son to him, and so that's why I was given role as chief. I didn't feel like the man was a father figure, I was just scared of being killed." He shyly chuckled. "We still don't know who murdered Alvin, but I was grateful that I was not accused."

"So why did you say you died?" Her eyebrows furrowed.

"I did. The night I got your message back, the Hiccup that you remembered from those long months ago, died. I was so ashamed. I ran out on everyone for— what now seems like selfish reasons. I thought everyone would be angry with me, impatient. After all, I seceded, what place did I have after all? But when you wrote back, telling me to come home…I found that I had made the greatest mistake. You, of everyone else here, were telling me to come back, despite every awful word I said...you still wanted me to come _home_.

"I have changed Astrid. In someways good, and in others, bad. Either way, my old self is gone."

She sighed and nodded in understanding. She could visibly see change, inside and out, and she knew it wasn't to be avoided.

"I thought that maybe, if I brought the Outcasts as a token, maybe my father would take me back. It wasn't supposed to play out like this, Astrid. I wasn't supposed to hide my identity so long."

"Then why did you?"

He scratched his head shyly. "I was scared. You know how you reacted, I didn't know how everyone else would react."

"Does anyone else know?"

"Besides Mwaba and Toothless, no."

Astrid looked over to the slumbering dragon. "That's why he's here."

"I think he took it the hardest. I took him flying the night I came back, and he wouldn't let me go. He's been following me, even though I told him to pretend I was a stranger. I should be lucky I have such a loyal friend."

"He looked for you. Everyday, he would go flying to distance lands, sometimes not coming back for days on end. He was scared."

Hiccup looked over to his friend as well. "He doesn't need to be scared anymore."

There was a long amount of stillness before he said, "You don't need to be scared anymore either."

Astrid blurted out a cross between a sob and a laugh before resting her head on her hands.

Hiccup came and knelt in front of her, a hand tentatively resting on her knee.

Astrid was back to whispering, not wanting to hear the weakness in her voice. "I don't cry Hiccup, not for anything, or anyone. But I cried for you. I'm still crying for you. You've brought out a weakness in me I didn't know I had." She met his sympathetic gaze. "And I'm angry about it."

"I'm honored."

She narrowed her eyes.

"You cried for me. I can't explain how much I admire that." He took and held her hand, which felt petite and delicate compared to his callouses. "I'm sorry about how I treated you since I've been back. I was rude, and I'm sorry."

"I deserved it."

"I thought so at first, too." He gulped. "Mwaba said that I was bitter about everything that happened and so I took out my anger on you. I didn't mean to do it…there's so much that happened in the last few months, I can't even begin to explain it."

She sensed his frustration and answered. "It's okay."

"-But, there is something very important I need you to know." He lifted her hand and kissed her knuckles. "Astrid, _darling_, I have never stopped loving you. If anything, my love has grown. I understand if you are angry with me now, or if you hate me. I said awful things, did awful things, and—" He ducked his head. "I'm sorry."

Astrid felt more tears welling up in her eyes, as if she needed more crying.

"I'm here now. So, do with me as you see fit. Punch me, kick me, whatever you need to do. I'm yours." He spoke with his eyes closed. He waited, too, ready for the inevitable punch or slap that was to come, waiting for his head to snap back and the scent of blood to bubble in his nostrils. But it didn't. He waited even longer, for the probable kiss that usually followed her violence. That didn't come either. Instead, he was surprised by Astrid throwing her arms around his neck and crying into his chest.

"Oh gods…I'm so sorry Hiccup!"

He recovered quickly and hugged her back. "No, Astrid please, you've already apologized enough. I forgive you, I promise!"

She wasn't able to respond as she was overwhelmed with sobs. Then she finally choked out. "Don't ever leave me again! I've almost lost you twice, the next time, I'll surely die!"

"I'm not going anywhere. I promise, Astrid." He hugged her tight. "Anywhere I go, I'll let you go too."

Astrid was reduced to sobbing as she gripped him with all of her might. Her legs pressed against his sides as she fought to get close to him. Her fingers traced the scars on his back and her cheek laid upon his smooth shoulder.

"I told you you'd end up in my arms by the end of the night." He smiled.

She hit him, but it wasn't hard. "This isn't funny."

"Sorry, I just don't like seeing you cry." He pet her hair.

Finally, she pulled away, but never broke contact with him. Her fingers charted the edge of his jaw, taking in the change of shape.

Hiccup smiled back to her, touching her face as well. "You're even more beautiful then I remember." He swept her persistent bangs from her blushing face.

"As are you." She replied, dazed.

"Me? Beautiful?" He mockingly scoffed. "I could understand devilishly handsome, or even _fine_. But beautiful?"

"Yes," Her thumb skirted under his lids, on his cheek bones, and then dusted over his thick eyebrows. "You used to be baby faced, and had a big nose," she tapped it, "and goofy teeth," she titillated his lips. But now you're…beautiful."

"Oh great, does this mean my name is changing to 'Hiccup the Beautiful?'"

"Only if you allow me to change my name too."

The stunned look on his face was priceless, and the small 'o' shape he made his lips was a perfect invitation for her. Astrid crashed her lips upon his, like waves upon a rocky shore, as she gripped the nape of his neck and dove into his hair. Such a tender kiss, the boy was not used to. After the initial shock of pure ecstasy, his wide eyes rolled back in his head as a sloppy smile grew on his face. His lids drooped, his shoulders relaxed, and his hand tightened on the back of her head, pulling her closer still.

She allowed herself to he overwhelmed by his embrace, his scent, his heat, his _taste_. She took it all in, as she had been craving him for so long, just to be with him. Her digits danced over his broad shoulders and stroked his muscular arms. His fingers of one hand dove into her golden locks as the tie in her braid slipped and sent tenders aflutter while the other hand traveled south, exploring the plains of her back, the curves of her waist and hips, until finally resting on her thigh. Astrid nipped at his supple lips, savoring the guttural grunts and moans that he produced. His decadent tongue teased her lips as she allowed him in. She never imagined him being so bold! But she wasn't complaining. One thought kept popping up in her head as she fought for total surrender with his mouth. Finally, she pulled out.

"I never took it off," she whispered, her lips still against his.

"What?" he was in a foggy state of mind. Astrid thought that it would be better to permit him oxygen, just so his big brain would process what she was saying.

"The ring you made me. From the moment you gave it to me, I never took it off."

His face was flushed, "Well, I made it for you…after all."

"Yes." She grinned, nudging his nose with her own.

"Yes, what, exactly?" He was still sort of dazed.

"I will marry you."

In his jubilation, he lifted her from her seat and spun her around. "Oh Astrid! Oh you wonderful woman!" He hooked her legs around his waist and kissed her again, so elated. "I haven't been this happy since-…" Then he set her gently back down. "There's so much to do! I have to tell my father! No, wait, Wart has to tell my father. And then there's the bride price, no need for a dowry…"

Astrid grabbed his arm and dragged him back to stand toe to toe with her. She had been taken by surprise when he had lifted her up. And now, seeing him look down on her, she was faced with the reality that Hiccup was older now. He grew up, but…just that frantic little outburst was a reminder that some things never changed.

"Hold on dragon boy." Her voice was seductive as she looped her arms around his waist. "Don't I get to have some time with you before duty calls?"

"Forgive me, my lady, I seem to go stupid when I'm around you."

"Only when you're around me?"

"Always."

Everything else faded away as they were lost in each other's embraces.


	11. Treasures

Technically, it's Tuesday, and since I'm on vacation, I thought I would post it as soon as possible. So here's this chapter. Fluffy fluff.

* * *

Reinhold Hofferson was a man of rigid structure. He loved his daughter deeply, but also saw the potential in her and raised her to be the best fighter she could be. He didn't hate Hiccup, as most people thought. The man had a respect for the boy's work in the forge. But then when the incident of the Red Death came about, then he decided that Astrid and Hiccup would one day be married. He had been so excited when the boy had come with arms full of weapons and asked, blushing madly, for Astrid's hand in marriage.

But then Astrid had to be difficult and send Hiccup off. Now he was _dead_. Reinhold Hofferson was sad. He knew that his darling daughter loved the boy, her behaviour during his absence could have said enough. Despite his desire for his daughter to be married one day, he would rather her be a old woman than to marry that…

Outcast.

Oh yes, Wart made his blood boil. Like a few others, he didn't trust the new chief. And he especially didn't like the fact he humiliated Astrid in front of everyone, making her_ cry_.

So it would be reasonable to say the man was _livid_ when the speck of dirt on the white walls of his existence popped over the next morning, an unknown sack on his shoulder.

"Hello, Mr. Hofferson. Is Astrid here?"

"No." The man attempted to slam the door shut, but Hiccup slid his fake foot into the opening. "Well, that's odd. I escorted her home last night, and she told me to meet her to escort her to breakfast. Is she with her dragon?"

Another fishy thing about this man was whatever he had done to Astrid. The day before, right after Wart's announcement, Astrid had come home and ran up to her room. He could hear her sobbing, and it was the most painful thing he had ever faced. Just hearing his beautiful daughter suffering made his heart clench in a tender way. Eventually, she had come out and sat by the fire, wiping her eyes. Her mother asked if there was anything to do to help, he seconded that offer.

Astrid declined them both. "There's nothing that can make me better."

She had bravely stood, evidence of her sorrow all over her face, and announced, "I'm going to talk to Wart." And then left.

Reinhold Hofferson had sat by the back door and listened. The village was strangely quiet, most likely listening as well. Astrid was heard angrily yelling from up on the hill, but her words were warbled by the distance. Then, she went silent. The couple were quiet for too long, before laughter was heard. Then silence reined once again.

She was gone about three hours, and returned when it was late. She was smiling, tears still fresh in her eyes, but her smile was not any less genuine. When asked how it went, Astrid grinned toothily and said, "I have accepted his proposal."

Unbelievable. His little Astrid, the most stubborn, bullheaded viking on the entire island, had changed her mind on who she was going to marry within just a few hours.

Reinhold Hofferson glared back at this man, unwilling to answer him. Really, he wanted to deck the chief in the nose, but then there would go the treaty, and he wanted peace just as much as anyone else. He met the boys green eyes, that looked to be smiling. The older man gave up.

"Astrid! The chief is 'ere for ya!" He called up, not too happy about it.

"Which one?" Asked the blonde.

"The one you are…involved with!" He hesitated to say 'engaged' because it wasn't official yet.

She giggled. _Giggled_. "Be right down!" And she was, opting out of her spiked skirt and other armor for just a simple dress.

_Oh gods_, she was wearing a _dress_. **_Astrid_**. What sort of black magic was this chief capable of using?

"Oh Astrid!" The mother of the girl interrupted her gallivanting. "Before you go, could you change Pippin? He's been fussin'"

"Of course!" She smiled.

Mr. Hofferson opened the door a bit more and allowed this stranger, his daughter's unofficial fiancé, to come in. Wart nodded in appreciation.

The baby's crib was in the middle of the room, not too far from the fire, to keep him warm. Astrid lifted the infant and set him on the table. Hiccup watched in silent agony as she cooed right along with the babe.

"You made such a mess! Yes, you did!" All said in a sickeningly sweet voice. Children did strange things to people.

"Ma-ma…" Peregrin blubbered back, "Ma-ma!"

"That's right, mama's here." She smiled.

A distinct sniff came from the masked man, and Mr. Hofferson looked at him in question. Hiccup was missing out, another damaging effect of his decision.

"It's so touching to see such a loving bond." Wart stated, in a surprisingly calm voice.

"And you're attempting to take a mother away from that child." The father responded.

The young chief whirled on the man and stared him down. "My mother was taken from me. I could not bare to do that to someone else." In his rage, the masked voice he used slipped and Hiccup was heard.

The man didn't notice it though. He just looked at him with wide eyes and said, "You'd adopt him?"

"In a heartbeat."

"And I thought Outcast's didn't have hearts."

"They don't, but I'm not an Outcast. Not really."

The message was cryptic, but Reinhold Hofferson didn't have much time to think about it before Astrid lifted Pippin into a wrap and slung it over her shoulder, cradling the babe. "We need to take this little guy to the Larson's before we go. Okay?"

"Sure."

She came to the door, stood on her tip toes and kissed her father on the cheek.

"We're going to breakfast, the meeting about the finalization of the treaty is taking place afterwards, please come papa." She grinned.

"Fine. If you're really going through with this!" He sighed. "Why Astrid? You were so devoted to Hiccup, what in Migard made you change your mind?"

The couple looked at each other, and Astrid answered without breaking the gaze. "I have my reasons." Then she looked back to her father. "And I will always be devoted to Hiccup. I promise, this is for the best."

He was skeptical before replying. "I'll meet you up there." He then closed the door.

"I don't think your dad likes me." He said as they started walking off.

"Oh, he loves you." Astrid scoffed. "He and mom always talked about how great you were and how one day you would make a great chief, and I a great chief's wife."

"Yes, your dad liked _Hiccup_, but not _me_."

She seemed to understand as she 'Ah'ed.

"Maybe it's the mask."

"I think it's sexy." She stated nonchalantly.

He snorted. "I was going for intimidating, not _sexy_."

"I find intimidating sexy, okay?"

"Well, it's good to know I'm doing something right." The underlying meaning came to light as he was caught looking around. Everyone was staring at them. Hiccup wanted to shrink away into nothing, but Wart continued on proudly.

"When are you going to do the big reveal?" She asked.

"Oh, I wake up every morning thinking, 'today will be the day' but then I chicken out at every opportunity. So you know…never."

"Hiccup!" She whispered harshly. "You can't just _not_ tell people! I love you, and I will still marry you, but everyone will hate me for going against my promise."

"We could just get hitched and then live on the Atolls, where I'm chief and no one would question us."

"You would do that?" She asked sadly.

"No, I've run away from this enough." He let out a heavy sigh. "I don't know what I'll do."

"You could do it during the meeting. That way it's not in front of everyone."

"Do you want my father to have a heart attack?" There was a silence and Astrid imagined him scrunching up his face behind the mask. "I can't help but feel like that would be really mean."

"It'll be mean no matter when you do it."

"Yep. Not helping me to want to do it any faster."

"Hiccup," She whispered again. "Despite what you think, everyone misses you."

He didn't respond, but put his hand in hers. They dropped off the child, and continued in silence.

In the great hall, more eyes turned to look at the couple as they sat at a table. Wart set his bag on the surface, making Astrid curious, but before she could say anything, Fishlegs came up.

"Are you free today? I would like to discuss dragon things." He asked the masked man sheepishly.

"Really? You aren't angry with me?"

"No…you didn't kill Hiccup." He said matter-of-factly. "I feel like people don't understand that."

"Thank you Fishlegs, really, but I have a meeting with the tribal leaders today. To finalize the treaty and uh…um…Astrid's engagement."

And just like that, the entire room went silent.

Fishlegs stood open mouthed, moving his lips like, well, a fish. Then finally, "Smothering Smokebreaths! Astrid!"

"Now Fishlegs, you don't know the full story."

"Oh really?" Snotlout came over, looking very angry. "Sounds like your marrying one man while another's ring is on your finger." Ruff and Tuff came to stand with them, looking equally as peeved.

Hiccup was surprised. "I didn't know you guys were so loyal to Hiccup."

Snotlout scoffed. "Loyal to Hiccup? No. I'm talking about the fact that I've been courting Astrid before Hiccup even noticed her."

_Untrue_, thought the teen in question. "Oh, I see…" Wart rolled his eyes. "So you're angry that I cut in line?"

Snotlout poked him the chest. "I _was_. But then, I got over it, because it's evident that Astrid just likes guys in power. She only likes you because you're chief."

Astrid crackled her knuckles in silent rage, but Hiccup stood up calmly. In one stride, he was looming over the bully. Hiccup, _looming_! It was invigorating! "You want to run that by me again, Snotpout?" His voice was dangerously low.

"It's Snot_lout_."

"Lout; An awkward or stupid person, literally 'Little Snot'. Your name fits you."

"You trying to pick a fight?"

"I'm defending milady's honor. You're the one picking the fight." He cracked his shoulder.

"Oh yeah, what are you going to do about it?" And he pushed the chief.

The interest of the room was focused on the two teens as they came to a standoff.

Hiccup was lucky enough that he had thoroughly improved on his fighting skills during his enslavement. You bump into someone the wrong way, you get punched in the face. It was normal, and Hiccup soon learned to protect himself, and over time, to take down drunks and lesser sized men. He accredited it to his new height.

In any normal situation, Hiccup would have kept calm and waited for the other man to swing first. But this was not a normal situation, this was Snotlout, his cousin, and the bane of his existence. Just once he wanted to give him the butt kicking he so richly deserved. And boy, was he asking for it!

"Are you a coward?" The teen sneered. "I bet you just got this role by kissing ass."

That did it. Wart's fist collided with the stout boy's face, producing a cracking sound. Snotlout fell on his butt, his nose bleeding like a fountain. To Hiccup's surprise, no one ran to his aid, instead, they cheered. Even the twins and Fishlegs. He didn't dwell on the praise though, as he planted his false foot on his opponent's chest and pinned him to the ground.

"Listen here you vomitous mass of disgusting growth." He leaned his weight on his chest. "I have lived my entire life taking orders from others, unlike you, you garish, insignificant tick, you've had everything handed to you. I had to work, slave my life away. I've suffered more than you could possibly imagine, and yet, you have the audacity to think of me as a worm, a parasite. I take pride in my title, and I deeply care about the young woman I am engaged to. So, you impudent rat, I will not sit and listen to you insult my intelligence or my bride." Well, it wasn't a _complete_ lie.

It was gratifying to see the larger teen, the bully of all these years, tearing up and sniveling like a brat. In Snotlout's mind, he was telling himself to refrain from crying.

"Is that understood!?" He nearly shouted.

"Y-y-yes!"

Oh goody, he was stuttering. Wart leaned off, taking his leg away. "Good. Now get up and wipe your face. You look like a toad that's been away from water too long."

"I like him," Ruffnut whispered to Astrid.

"Now, if you'll excuse me," Hiccup shakily put his arms behind his back. "I need a moment of fresh air." He nodded once and left the room.

"Wooow," Tuffnut said lounging at the table. "I can see why you agreed. He seems pretty persuasive."

"Oh, he can be." Astrid grinned like a cat. "I mean— he's—yes, very persuasive. But he didn't punch me in the face…or anything."

"Did he kiss you?" Asked Fishlegs.

"Not…initially." She blushed.

"You kissed?!" Ruffnut placed her hands on the table and stared, wide eyed.

"But, you don't even know him!" Snotlout had apparently recovered from his attack. After all, it was pretty cool. They were all imagining the fact that Wart's mask separated, just revealing his mouth. Snotlout had the vindictive image of the chief cornering the blonde and taking advantage of her.

"Yeah, what if his face is all nasty?"

"What if he's ugly?"

"What if he's actually Dagur?!"

"There's nothing to worry about…I—I've seen him without his mask."

The teens were all silent until Fishlegs asked in a small voice, "You know who he is?"

"Of course, he's the man I'm going to marry." Astrid replied curtly, not lying.

Ruffnut was impatient. "Okay, spill. What does he look like?"

"Oh, he's very handsome. His eyes are…and his nose…and—his lips…" She sighed.

Snotlout made a gagging sound.

Astrid shook herself out of her uncharacteristic swooning. "Behind that mask is another man entirely. He puts up a front to lead his tribe, but he is really very kind. That's rare, and I'm…I'm okay with it."

The teens heard the collective sound of the 'Thunk' of a peg leg before Gobber joined in. "I was worried. I saw the chief sock Snotlout and assumed that he was running his mouth."

"He was." Tuffnut laughed. "Always entertaining when that happens."

Gobber rolled his eyes. "But to hear from Astrid's mouth that everything is okay, well, I'm glad."

The blonde looked to the mentor of the group. "You don't think I'm betraying Hiccup, do you? Because, I'm not…" She tried to say desperately.

"Astrid. You are a lovely young lady, I know Hiccup would be devastated if you gave up opportunities just because he's gone." He lovingly grasped her shoulder. "Live life how you want to. If you like this man, marry him. If you're just doing it for the good of the tribe, forget it. I've seen his kindness, he wants this treaty, marriage or not."

"Gobber, I—…" She shyly looked back at the doors where Hiccup had entered. "I love him."

He patted her head. "That's that then."

The people dwindled and soon the Great Hall was empty, save for a handful of men and a young girl. They sat at the head table.

"Sir, are you sure this girl can be here?" Savage asked, looking pointedly at Astrid.

"We are discussing the matter of her marriage and the unity of our tribes. It would be cruel to shut her out." Wart said calmly.

"So," Stoick said, "Have you reached a decision?"

Hiccup allowed Astrid to answer. "I have accepted his proposal."

Stoick nodded. "Alright then."

"Mr. Hofferson." Hiccup spoke, interrupting Stoick and the treaty. "I want you to know that I take this engagement seriously, and I know that you don't want your daughter to marry me."

The viking across the table said nothing, but pursed his lips.

"That is why I accept your sacrifice as the dowry. And for the bride price…" He reached behind him and withdrew a bag from his sack on the floor. "I hope you accept this as a down payment. There is more to come, of course." He handed the bag to the man. "I hope it helps."

The bag was fat with gold coins. "This—this is more then we were expecting for the bride price."

"I know, but I want you to be sure that I can care for your daughter."

Mr. Hofferson accepted the prize and shook the boy's hand. "You do well to keep that promise."

Hiccup smiled behind the mask, but it went unseen.

"Sir," interrupted Savage. "That gold belongs to Alvin!"

Wart rolled his head over, acting as if he was talking to a dense child. "Very nice observation. Yes, it was Alvin's. But, since he had a funeral pyre on a boat, he can't very well be buried with it, can he?"

"No, but—…"

"And I am the new chief, so his money gets passed to me. And I am using it for the betterment of our tribe. Does that makes sense?"

"Y-yes sir…" Savage answered, embarrassed.

"And now Stoick, the treaty. We sign to confirm it, assuring our unity."

The large chief let out a sigh. "I'll be so glad once it's signed."

"Just one more thing."

The man exasperated, but said nothing.

"This belongs to Berk." And from his bag, he extracted a book and set it on the table. The book of dragons that was stolen so long ago.

The group was silent as Stoick stood and came around the table. He lifted Wart from his seat and enveloped him in a hug. "Thank you."

Hiccup was smiling unbearably hard as he patted his father on the back. "Let's sign this thing!"

Later, on the hill, Hiccup was washing up. He sweated so hard in his suit, from nerves and because the leather didn't breathe. Mwaba was in the main room, scratching Toothless' head. The Zambian had taken a shining to the dragon, obviously not as much as Hiccup did, but none the less, he enjoyed the reptile's company. The man liked Berk, it was calm and peaceful and the people were friendly. Still, he had a hard time adapting. Sure, he had Hiccup to help out, but the boy couldn't give him full attention. He understood that. Maybe that's why he got along with the dragon, Toothless was trying to be invisible, but still watch over his boy.

In turn, Toothless liked the black man. He sensed that Mwaba had cared for his human when he could not. This huge man was not a viking, as he was peaceful and calm. Toothless liked it, compared to the everyday high strung, ready to attack, hoard of warriors that always surrounded him. Without introduction, Toothless and Mwaba had found friends in each other.

There was a knock at the door.

"Can you get that?" Hiccup asked from behind a curtain.

Mwaba stood and opened the door. A familiar blonde smiled back. "Good evening, Astreed." He smiled and allowed her in.

"Is Hiccup here?"

"He es preenin'" He jerked a thumb over to the curtain.

"You make me sound like a Nadder." He laughed. "Hey Pooh!" He greeted in hello, not showing himself.

"Don't you 'Pooh' me!"

Someone was in _trouble_.

"I thought you were going to reveal during the meeting!"

He peeked his head out from behind the curtain. "Can we talk about this when I'm not naked? I'm feeling very vulnerable right now."

She groaned. "Fine, just hurry up." And she sat heavily on the bench to await her husband to be.

Mwaba was stoking the fire, while a pot of something was boiling over it. Toothless stared at the bundle she had slung around her shoulders. She smiled back, but said nothing about it.

"Hey...Mwaba, is it?"

The man glanced up to her.

"Where are you from?"

He smiled fondly. "All de way south. As far south as yoo can imagine. I kum from a country called Zambia, es a part of Africa."

"Do you miss it?"

"Somedays I mess de climate. Es too cold heah." He sighed. "I was orphaned as a child." He looked directly to Pippin as he spoke. "I 'ad no one to care fo me, so meh chief sold me into de thrall. And dat is dat."

Astrid simpered. The sound of Hiccup ringing out a cloth and the crackling of the fire were the only sounds as the two sat in awkward silence. Finally, the blonde asked, "How did you get out?" She cleared her throat. "I mean, Hiccup told me how you two met, and then how he got out…but he kind of skipped over the part where you two met up."

"My bad!" Hiccup called from his corner.

Mwaba smiled at the memory. He was working in the fields, pulling a plow like some sort of animal, when other slaves came running over. 'The chief's been killed! His replacement has asked everyone to come forward!' Curious, Mwaba followed the other slaves out to the town square, where a man in leather stood above the crowd. He announced that slavery was now outlawed, and that those in the thrall would work for pay or go free. Many of the townsfolk were outraged at this, but the leader explained the cruel conditions, and that maybe, just maybe, if the master's treated their slaves better, the workers would be willing to stay and help. He then spotted Mwaba in the crowd and ordered him to be brought forward. Ragnar would not stand for it, as he went up ranting and raving. 'I paid good money for him, he's the best worker I've ever had, I'm too old for this work.' Bla bla bla.

It was then that Hiccup took off his helmet and looked at the man with a scowl. His previous master fell on his feet and begged for forgiveness.

'I could put you in jail.' The teen threatened. 'I could have you killed.'

But the man broke down in tears at his feet, volunteering himself as a servant to the chief as retribution. While this transpired, Mwaba stared in amazement.

Finally, the large man approached the chief and simply said, 'Jambo Kwikwi.' And the two hugged it out.

"He came fo me." The giant smiled.

The sound of a curtain swishing back got the attention of the three in the room. Hiccup was only in his pants as he toweled his hair dry.

"You can't do anything halfway," Astrid acknowledged, "I either see you completely decked out in armor, or almost naked."

Hiccup shrugged, "I have nudist tendencies."

Mwaba snorted.

The topic of his identity was forgotten as Hiccup caught sight of the clump in Astrid's arms. "Oh gods, is that…?"

She smiled. "You haven't gotten to see him yet, have you?"

He numbly shook his head as he sat next to her, holding out his hands. She gently passed him the babe, and he cradled him close. He fingered his tiny features. "He looks great. Warm, well fed, loved…"

"Hiccup." Astrid tried to console him, but Pippin began to wake up. His little green eyes flickered open as he made gurgling and babbling noises.

"Hey there, stranger. Do you remember me?" His voice was thick with tenderness.

The babe reached up and grabbed his nose. "Da-da."

A tearful laugh was the result. "Yeah, daddy! It's your daddy!" He whispered in excitement. "Did you miss me?"

"Da-da!" The baby sang again.

Hiccup lifted the boy and softly caressed his soft forehead. "Because I missed you." He kissed him. "I love you." His lips quivered and his eyes stung. "I'm sorry I was away for so long." And he hugged the babe close. "But you have a mama now."

Astrid's eyes got glassy as she fought the emotions.

Toothless slunk over to the couple and sniffed the bundle of blankets in his friend's arms. Hiccup noticed the dragon's curiosity and held out Pippin so he could see him.

"This is my son Toothless. My baby." He smiled.

In return, the black dragon gave a toothy grin and licked the top of the baby's head. He could see it now, Pippin would be spoiled rotten.


	12. Retribution

This one is a jewel guys. I'm sure you all will love it. *Smiles with ill intent*

P.S. A user reviewed and said my summary was no good, I changed it, but if you can think of a better one, PM me! (Try not to give things away!)

* * *

A little boy with auburn trusses and bright green eyes. The son of the chief, but the smallest in the clan. Astrid was best friends with this boy, loving him for his intellect and humor, not his strength. It was at this moment, that the young woman watched as the child ran around, chasing terrors. Astrid thought it was a little odd, seeing Hiccup so young, while she stayed the same. But she didn't dwell on it, as her focus was guided back to the boy. Teary eyed, he rubbed his cheeks as the chief approached him.

"Man up son, they pick on you because you're weak." He said harshly.

Little Hiccup stood and nodded, his lips quivering.

Astrid tried to say something, but she knew, in this dream world, that her words fell on deaf ears.

She saw herself, growing taller than the boy and flicking the back of his head. She saw Snotlout trip him, Ruff and Tuff wail on him, and Fishlegs pick him up and move him out of the way. She watched in sadness as the others grew like trees, but he remained small. Snotlout grabbed his sketchbook and held it over his head, while Hiccup jumped for it, never coming near the height. Stoick sighed as he passed. Sad little Hiccup trudged by himself to the cliff face.

She aways hated this part. He would stare out at sea, the wind jostling his hair and clothes. He looked back and stared at her before leaning forward and jumping. Almost instantly, his body turned to dust and was swirled by the wind.

Then he was gone.

Astrid sat up quickly in bed. It was the same dream since he left. Over and over, the same nightmare came up. The worst part was that she was there the whole time, but was unable to do anything to help. A man once said that guilt is the most toxic form of poison; didn't she know it. So she got out of bed, as she usually did after the dream, and snuck out of the house by the help of Stormfly.

After the first three days of the reoccurring nightmare, Astrid had had enough and sought out refuge. Using her stealth skills, she broke into the chief's home and slept in Hiccup's bed.

Stoick found her in the morning, and after a short discussion with her parents, she was allowed to sleep there when she needed. Tonight, however, Astrid didn't need to go to the chief's, when Hiccup was home.

She made her way up the hill and peeked in the door. To her surprise, Hiccup was still awake, laying on his back with Pippin sleeping against his chest.

"Astrid?" He whispered, glancing over when he heard the hinges creak.

"You can't sleep either?" She asked sadly.

"No, I haven't slept well in a long time. I have awful nightmares. I call it post traumatic stress disorder."

"Well, if anyone is going to have a traumatic experience, I believe it would be you." She came and sat on the floor next to Toothless, her back resting by Hiccup's shoulder.

"And what about you?" He asked softly, playing with her hair.

"Nightmare. Same one, over and over."

"Is that why you've been sleeping in my old room?"

She looked at him. "How did you know about that?"

"I spy on you." He grinned. Hiccup slipped his free arm around her shoulders and allowed her to use his shoulder for a pillow. "You can sleep here, no one will notice."

She turned her head to the side and kissed him lightly. "Thank you." And she snuggled into his side.

She stared into the fire, still wide awake. "Hiccup?"

"Hmm?"

"Will you tell me a story?"

He snorted. "Really?"

"Just to help me sleep."

"Nope, my stories are all too action packed. You'll be awake all night."

"Then make one up."

"Fine. Okay…" He was quiet for a moment then said. "There once was a princess named Astrid."

"Wait, why am I the princess?"

"Because you're a girl…?"

"So?"

He exasperated. "Fine, once about a time there was a prince named Hiccup. He was super handsome, and everyone loved him."

Astrid turned and raised her eyebrow.

"Okay! He was super handsome, but he was klutzy, so everyone was annoyed with him. To keep him safe, his father, the King Stoick put him up in a tower, and had a dragon guard it."

"What was the name of the dragon?"

"Toothless, of course." He said matter-of-factly. Toothless trilled in his sleep. "In the kingdom, there was a brave warrior named Astrid. She was as fierce as she was beautiful, and she cared deeply about the boy locked away in the tower. She tried to reason with the king to let him out, but the king said that the dragon was too protective to get near the tower. If she wanted to rescue the prince, she would have to slay the dragon."

"She didn't though, did she?"

"What do you think?" He chuckled. "Astrid approached the dragon, and he growled at her. Astrid's heart was big, and she couldn't kill Toothless. So she talked to him." He pitched his voice high to mimic the girl. "'Excuse me dragon, the boy I love is trapped in that tower. Please let me save him.'" Then he lowered his voice. "'I have to protect the prince from everyone, King's orders.'"

"Since when does Toothless talk?"

"It's my story, I can make him do whatever I want."

"Okay." She laughed. "What happened then?"

"Well, the dragon could see the earnestness in her eyes, so he allowed her in, but followed close behind."

"Because, you know, she was so strong."

"Oh, of course." He grinned. "In the tower, she didn't find the young useless prince that she had been expecting, but instead, a strapping young man who didn't need rescuing.

"'Why are you still here?' Astrid asked curiously. He replied, 'I am not wanted there, why should I go back?' 'I came for you,' she defended. 'I want you.' So, he allowed her to save him and together they flew away on Toothless' back and lived happily ever after."

Astrid was quiet a long time, Hiccup assumed she was asleep, until she stated. "You're really bad at telling stories."

"Well, excuse me! It's all I could come up with on the fly."

"It was cute." She snuggled closer. "Especially the 'happily ever after' part."

"That part will be true in our story." He draped her hair over his shoulder. "I'll make that promise."

"You better." She yawned.

Exhaustion had it's way with her, and soon she was asleep, slumped against him.

In the morning, she blinked awake to find herself laying on the bench he had occupied last night. He was absent though.

"Habari za asubuhi, Astreed." A deep voice spoke.

The blonde sat up, a blanket falling from her form. Mwaba stoked a fire as something cooked over coals. "Where's Hiccup?"

The Zambian opened his mouth to reply, but the door burst open. A masked man carrying logs, and two water buckets hanging from his elbows came in. "Oh, Astrid! You're up!" He dumped the logs by the fire and placed the buckets off in a corner. "Just in time for breakfast." He took off his mask and smiled at her.

"Where's Pippin?" She rubbed her eyes.

"I took him to the Larson's this morning, he was fussing."

"In your mask and everything?"

"Well, yeah. But…I did reveal to her. I know that mothers can be overprotective with children, and I didn't want my access to Pippin to be barred. So I revealed who I was and told her to keep it a secret."

She grinned. "How did she respond?"

"She fainted."

Astrid snorted. "Of course." She pulled the blanket around her shoulders, sleep still clinging to her.

"Did you sleep better last night?"

She nodded, a bit drowsy.

"We'll be married soon, so you won't have to worry about those nightmares." He came over and pecked her cheek.

"Wewe mbili kufanya mimi mgonjwa." _You two make me sick_. Mwaba joked.

"Oh, you're just jealous, you old fuddy duddy."

"When did you learn to speak his language?" Astrid asked, before yawning.

"It was an exchange. I taught him to speak norse, and he taught me to understand Kiswahili. I'm not as good at speaking it, but I can get by."

"He es a betta student den I am. He es almost fluent." Mwaba looked in pride.

Hiccup shrugged. "I'm a fast learner." He sat next to her as Mwaba took the pot off. "I had to be, with everything that's been thrown at me over all this time. Especially with the allies coming in."

"Allies?"

Hiccup exasperated. "The Outcast network spans farther then I could have ever imagined. Within the week that Alvin was killed, I had tribe chiefs from the Danes, the Varangians, Akkadians, Hoarders, Ostrogoths, and…" He laughed. "Dagur. That's where the mask came from. He sent word that he was coming, and I made it up. I used the skills that my dad had been teaching me and delegated the meets with each of them, some of them at the same time. I strengthened our bonds, but told of the changes we were making. Luckily, most of them found the idea of the blood thirsty tribe turning to peace as a good thing. Except Dagur, there's just no pleasing that kid." He sighed as Mwaba handed him and Astrid bowl. "Ah, thank you. And the other thing I had to deal with were the traders. We have Johan, who is our only trader, but the Outcasts, have four others. I'm going to try to get them to come here too, because it's amazing the stuff that they trade. We have two from Rome, like the capital city, then we have one from persia, he has lots of spices and herbs, and then, my favorite, Maoyi Shang from Seres."

"Seres? I've never heard of that…"

"I didn't until he came. He's a very small man with narrow eyes and dark complexion, though, not as dark as Mwaba. Somewhere in the middle. He comes from a land on the opposite side of the world. He trades silk, ink, a thin ceramic called porcelain, and a green jewel called Jade. Here!" And he went to a chest in the corner of the room. "I thought it would be perfect for me, so I got it!" Excitedly, he took out a tiny hand carved statue of a dragon, but it was unlike one she had ever seen before. "This is called a Feilong, it's what their dragons are like. In their culture, dragons are revered and looked upon as a sign of luck and power."

"Boy, were you born in the wrong place." She laughed.

"No kidding! They even have this phrase, xiwang ni erzi hui bian cheng long, which means 'hoping your son will become a dragon', or that you'll be successful in life."

"That's cool!" She took the little statue and examined it. "We'll have to visit someday. Just take Toothless and Stormfly on a long trip."

"That would be fun." He smiled tenderly at her. "Oh! I have to show you this knife I got from the Persians!"

"I thought you said you didn't bring any weapons." She narrowed her eyes.

"Well…this is a decorative knife. Totally different." He scavenged around in the chest again before producing a 'Ah-ha!' and a sheathed knife. He handed it to her carefully.

"Hiccup…" Her breath was in her throat. It was one of the most beautiful pieces she had ever seen, and she did love her weapons!

"It's for you." He smiled.

"What? No…"

"I got it for you. It has you all over it!"

"You know I'm an axe girl."

"I know, but this is special. Look, the hilt has these blue stones in it, they're called lapis lazuli, and they remind me of your eyes. The blade is gold, like your hair. These black stones that frame the outside are called Onyx, and they remind of your cold resolve and determination."

She blushed. Only Hiccup could do that to her. "And what of these red stones?"

"Jasper, and they remind me of your lips…" He faded off and leaned in to initiate a kiss.

Suddenly, the door opened. "Sir!"

It was Savage.

"Do you ever knock?" Hiccup asked calmly. Then he leaned over and whispered to Astrid. "He doesn't know my identity either, don't say anything about it."

"Sir, I need to talk to you about our departure."

"You're leaving?" Asked Astrid, suddenly deflating.

"No, oh no, Pooh!" He touched her shoulder.

"Wait, we aren't leaving?" Asked Savage.

"No, you are. Argh! Sit down, soldier!"

Savage obediently took a seat and Mwaba handed him a bowl.

"Now, no Astrid, I personally am not leaving, as I have a wedding to plan. The rest of my men are going back to Outcast island to gather supplies, and what not. I'm sending Mwaba in my stead as delegate."

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about, sir. It's not that I don't think the general is…incompetent, but don't you think that I would be better suited for this job?"

"I have already given clear instructions on what he is to do, and he is fine with it."

"Yes, but sir, the man doesn't even speak properly."

Mwaba looked up at the man with hurt all over his face. "I dought I was doing a pretty good job at et." He pouted.

"Now, look what you did Savage, you made a grown man cry."

"Sir! He doesn't know all the protocol! I have experience with this matter!"

"Experience doesn't matter right now, I trust Mwaba with my life, and that is what makes him a great general. He follows my orders, and doesn't talk back. Is that clear?"

Savage sneered at the boy. "Yes sir."

"Tell the men that you set sail as soon as the ships are ready. It's best to get there before sundown."

Savage stood, not even touching the food that had been offered, and left without a word.

Astrid clenched Hiccup's hand. "I don't trust him."

"I don't either, that's why I demoted him."

"His Moostache is goofeh." Mwaba added, eating his food. Hiccup snorted.

"Well, we better get down to breakfast."

"What? Why? Isn't this breakfast?" Astrid gestured to her bowl.

"Yes, we won't be eating. We'll be much too busy deflecting questions."

"Oh no, you don't mean…"

The couple stood in front of the crowd in the great hall. Stoick had gathered everyone, saying he had an important announcement. Astrid snuck her hand into his, ready for the wave of discontent.

"Everyone, it is official! In two weeks time, we will have the wedding of these two young kids!" He put his hands on both shoulders to show his blessing. Hiccup was smiling behind his mask, but it obviously went unseen.

The crowd gasped. Some scowled at the boy, others clapped, a still others were confused.

"I know there is question to this unity, but I think this marriage is the right thing." Stoick added.

Astrid attempted to smile, when Hiccup bumped his head into hers with a thump. He snickered.

"What's so funny?" whispered back.

"I tried to kiss your forehead, but I forgot I had my helmet on."

Then, she genuinely did smile and put an arm around his waist. The people would be so elated when they found out who he really was, but for now, she would enjoy the fact she was finally getting to marry Hiccup.

Because he loved her, and because he wanted her, not because anyone was demanding it.

An hour later found Wart at the docks, with Astrid, Stoick, and Gobber, helping with the final preparations for the trip. Other Berkians were packing food and supplies for the warriors, and it warmed Hiccup's heart to see Berk and the Outcast's finally at peace. He shook hands with all of his men, thanking them for their service and wishing them safe travels. Then it came to saying goodbye to Mwaba.

"Yoo stay safe." The man said pointedly.

"I'm not completely helpless." Shrugged Hiccup. "I'll be fine. See you in two weeks?"

"Na kukosa akifafanua utambulisho wako katika harusi yako?" He asked with a grin.

Hiccup didn't quite catch the translation of that one, but held his hand out for a shake. Mwaba gripped it, but then pulled him up for a big hug, cracking his back.

"Nitakuwa miss wewe, Kwikwi."

"I'll miss you too Mwaba."

Toothless approached the group curiously and quietly. Mwaba went and gently scratched his nose. "Kuendelea naye salama."_ Keep him safe_.

Finally, Savage gripped his shoulder. "Sir, there is something I need to say before I leave. Over here in private?" He jabbed his thumb back to the ramp.

Wart shrugged. "Sure."

Once they were out of earshot, Savage held out his hand. "You've done the tribe well. It's been an honor."

"Likewise." Hiccup gripped his hand.

"One more thing." And Savage pulled him closer, for a hug. Hiccup heard a distinct 'shik' sound before Savage whispered. "I hate you."

There was a tightness in his abs, as something didn't feel right, but his armor was tight anyway, so he couldn't tell exactly what it was.

"I didn't kill Alvin for some child-slave to come in a take what was destined to be mine. I was waiting for that oaf to leave your side, so I could finish the job, but I guess that wasn't happening. I wished this could have gone over better, _Hiccup_."

What was this man talking about? Before he had the chance to even process what was happening, a black blur lifted Savage away and the two went rolling. He heard Toothless' angry roar, the same one he had blasted the day they met, and Savage's feminine shriek of terror.

Then he heard footsteps clamoring up the ramp as Astrid shouted 'NO!' over and over and Mwaba cried 'Kwikwi!'

What was all the fuss? As if he was in slow motion, Hiccup looked down to his abs and felt his breath leave him like a vapor of smoke in the wind.

The hilt of a dagger was jutting out from his stomach.

_Oh_.

There would be blood, but not until they removed his armor. For that, he was thankful. Then, like a blossoming flower, a sea of tremors raked his body. His jaw shook as his lungs fought for air.

_There's no way_…

He watched as his friends came running. But the world started to tilt underneath him. Gently, the land moved out of his gaze as he met the bright blue of the sky. There was the cliff face, ah, he was falling. Soon, he would hit the ground. The shock overwhelmed him like a clanging gong. His breath was erratic, fighting, and missing.

_Toothless_. He had to focus on something to give him comfort, and Toothless was the best for that. The black dragon with so much emotion but no words. So loyal, and so full of love. Hiccup imagined the smooth scales on his hand, wings eclipsing him in a safe haven as he had all those years ago. Then the safety of the beast under him as he climbed higher and higher into the sky. Yes, up to the clouds, passed the sun, up into the stars. Toothless kept going, but he felt himself slip off and start to fall back to earth.

Gentle hands reached out and cradled him as he fell back. Loyal friends that would always be there for him. They were talking, but he didn't understand any of it.

It was like a Monstrous Nightmare suddenly woke up inside of him. Pain radiated from the wound, bubbling up like a violent torrent of molten iron. It flowed forth, till he writhed with pain up to his fingertips. He gurgled, tasting iron on his tongue.

More talking. They were talking to him. His gloves were removed and he felt skin on his palms. He was lifted carefully, the sky moving in his watery gaze.

_Odin help me_…

Astrid kept her eye on the duo when they went up on that ramp. Hiccup thought the man was untrustworthy, but also harmless. Astrid held different opinions. It was curious enough when Savage pulled him into a hug, but when she saw Toothless suddenly look up and whirl around, she knew something was wrong. It wasn't until the dragon tackled the man that she noticed the handle in his stomach. Mwaba seemed to notice it too as he shouted for his friend the same time she did. It was as if Hiccup didn't even notice he had been wounded, but when he did, he fell backwards. Luckily, the two got to him before he hurt himself.

"It's going to be okay, we're going to get some help." She heard herself say.

His strained breath was the only reply.

"Stay wid us!" Mwaba shouted, lifting the boy into his arms.

Stoick was on the job, as Savage was already in custody. "Put him in the jail. Post men to guard him. He doesn't eat tonight!" He snapped.

One man from the Outcasts and one from Berk held fast to the man and roughly carried him away to the academy. She even overheard one of the other men say, "Stupid, why would he do that?"

"Astrid, get him to Goði's!"

She nodded once and called for Toothless. His attention was taken from the perpetuator to his dear friend and he ran to Astrid. She mounted him quickly before Mwaba handed Hiccup up to her. Then, she was off.

The ride was short, but familiar. It was just like the ride back from the incident with the red death. Then, he had lost his leg, and almost died, this time, she would be utterly pissed if he keeled over from an assassination attempt. Regardless, she was very afraid for her love, and held him close. "Don't you dare die on me."

At Goði's, the elder was waiting for them, remarkably. Toothless landed on the elder's porch and Astrid slid off. The dragon was led inside and leaned ever so carefully so that Hiccup slid off onto a mat on the floor. Astrid busied herself making her love comfortable, despite the grunts and groans he was making. Toothless curled protectively around his injured human.

Goði set out supplies next to the boy, and gestured at the knife. If any type of treatment was going to be done, the knife had to go, and Astrid knew she would be the one pulling it out.

She was just thankful that he was unconscious.

* * *

*Straps on hate and flame retardant dragonhide* Okay, you can review now.


	13. Cherished

I meant to say this earlier, but because of my negligence, I have been messages with flack. Hiccup has been gone a total of nine months. I wrote seven for the last few chapters, but that doesn't entirely make sense. So, here.

* * *

Stoick rubbed a hand down his face in frustration.

"What a mess!" Gobber voiced his thoughts.

"Aye," he looked over the Outcast men who looked unsure of what to do. "Who'd have thought it'd come to this?" He spoke up. "My friends, I don't know what the plans are, but you are welcome to stay here until we find out."

Mwaba returned to the group, his eyes teary. "We steh just long enough da find out what de chief wants us da do."

The men nodded and began to unpack the ship. Berk men helped.

"Dontcha think it's interestin' how protective Toothless was?" Gobber asked.

"I wasn't thinking about it."

"Well, you should."

"Gobber, the chief of the tribe we just came to peace with got stabbed by his general. The last thing I'm thinking about is the behavior of my son's dragon."

"If you're worried about Spitelout, I'm sure if he was going to kill you, he would have done it by now."

"Oh that just instills me with confidence." He began to make his way up the ramp, seeing the work under way. "Besides, if you wanted me to analyze Toothless' behavior, we can say that he has been so influenced by Hiccup, that he hates any kind of violence."

Gobber gave him a funny look. "You don't actually think that, do you?"

"What are you trying to say?"

"Well, I think you're turnin' a blind eye to a possibility in an effort to not be disappointed."

Stoick shook his head and hurried up the ramp. "I think you're getting your hopes up in an impossibility."

"So you're doubtin' all evidence?"

Stoick came closer and spoke in a hushed voice. "You think that Wart is Hiccup?"

"I'm fairly certain."

"Have you been paying attention? This man is the leader of the Outcasts. Before that, he was a slave."

"How long was he in slavery?"

"I don't know, a long time."

"And a long time could be many years or a few months."

"But this man is so much bigger then Hiccup."

"Growth spurt."

"He acts different."

"You would too if you went through what he did."

"He has two legs!"

"I don't have an answer for that."

"Ha! You're just hoping that he's coming back!"

"Aren't you?"

"I—..." Stoick stopped and swallowed. "What makes you so sure?"

"That boy 'as a way with metal and leather craft, did you see the chief's suit?"

"He may not have made that himself."

"He hasn't shown his identity."

"He already explained that, and even so, maybe he has other reasons. Maybe a scar or something."

Gobber nodded his head, agreeing to an extent. "Well, Toothless let him pet him."

"But if he was Hiccup, Toothless would have tackled him. You've seen him do it before."

"I didn't think about that."

"I'll admit, there is evidence that he is Hiccup, but that doesn't explain why he would have gone this long without revealing himself to us."

"I think Astrid knows. She said she loved Wart."

"What? But..." The wheels were turning in his head. "You really think it could be?"

"Why else have we been arguin' this whole time? I'm sure!"

"Then why hide this long?!"

"Revenge!" Gobber shook his fist.

"Really?" The chief deadpanned. "You do realize we're talking about my son, right? Not a single mean bone in his body?"

"Yeah, but he was pretty angry when he left."

"I don't think it would be revenge…besides, this is all speculation. If Wart really was Hiccup, why would he say he was dead?"

"I don't have an answer for that either." He scratched his beard. "Here, lets do this. We'll go up and see if we can catch a glimpse of Wart's face without his mask on, then we'll know for sure if it's him. If it is, then, well, answers will come someday. We can't begin to know why he he did all this."

"That is true. Even if Wart isn't really Hiccup, we still have a responsibility to his tribe to help as much as we can. He was injured on our land."

By this time they had reached the square, where people were looking at them with curiosity. "Stoick! what's happened to the chief?" A woman called.

Word sure did travel fast. "An accident. Don't worry about it."

"Is he going to be okay?"

"He'll be fine." A deep baritone spoke from behind them. Mwaba was coming up from the docks as well, a chest over his shoulder. "He won't let dis get him. Not wid everyting he has gone tru." He met the chief and clapped his arm. "We tank yoo for taking control of de sit'a'ion."

"I would want your tribe to do the same for me." Stoick returned the gesture.

Then Gobber spoke up. "Uh, Mwaba, we were wonderin'…well, I was wonderin'…do you know who Wart is? Like, under the mask?"

"A brave youn' man, deservin' more credit den given." He spoke solemnly.

Gobber gulped. "Well, ah...could ya tell us what 'e looks like?"

"I'm not at liberdy ta tell. Let us go."

The three headed up to Goði's, where the elder beckoned Mwaba to come, but the others to stay. The two Vikings sat waiting, before Stoick got impatient and started coming up the stairs.

"I can't just sit around here. I have to know!" He took three steps before Goði cut him off. She tossed him Wart's helmet and a rag.

"What am I supposed to do with this?!" He scowled indignantly.

She responded by throwing down the slashed jacket and a rag to Gobber, and pointed harshly to both of them.

Upon further examination, blood was clinging to the leather, and her suggestion was to clean them up. The men obliged silently, feeling guilty about throwing weight around.

It seemed like hours passed in minutes as they sat stiffly, waiting for a word of good. Instead, Wart's screams of pain echoed in the house.

"I sure hope the lad pulls through." Gobber said, finishing his cleaning job.

"As do I, for many reasons." As he said this, Astrid came down with a stricken look on her face. "What do you need lass?"

"Water. He needs water."

"I'll get it." Gobber stood, took the bucket from her, and went out hurriedly to the well.

Astrid took a moment to compose herself and catch her breath.

"Are you okay?" The chief asked.

"There's so much blood." She whispered.

Stoick came to her and grasped her shoulders. "Astrid, you're a viking. You've seen blood before, and in this life style, you will see much more. Just think about when Hiccup lost his leg! You traveled all those miles with him and his bloodied leg."

"This is different!" She pleaded. "I didn't have to operate on Hiccup, and he was unconscious for most of the ride back! I didn't have to look at it, or even touch it!"

As she said it, Stoick noticed that her hands were stained red, but it looked as though she had wiped off the excess.

"Oh." He sighed. "How does it look?"

She shook her head. "Not good. The knife hit something, and Hi— he won't stop bleeding."

"I'm sure once Goði patches the wound, he'll be fine."

"I just…I can't look at him. Not right now. I need a moment."

Stoick went back to his seat on tossed Wart's helmet to her. She caught it and hugged the leather to her chest.

"So, you're really okay with marrying this man?" Stoick attempted conversation.

She offered a sardonic smile. "I've been asked that question too many times, sir."

"Then I would think you would have an answer for it."

She bit her lip and replied. "I guess you had a great deal to do with it."

"Me? What did I do?"

"You told Hiccup to get a bride, and in turn he asked me. That was almost a year ago."

"Right."

"From the moment he asked me, the thought of marriage had been tumbling in my mind. Sure, somewhere deep down I figured I would marry Hiccup someday, but later in life. When he asked me, I was still a girl, a child. I wasn't ready to be married. But then, after all this time, I kept thinking about it over and over, and now I'm ready. I hope."

"So…you're just marrying him because you want to get married?" Stoick asked, startled.

"No. It's— hard to say exactly." Really, it was, without revealing his secret. She debated with herself, whether she should tell or not, Hiccup was injured, and Stoick had a right to know…and yet, it was not her place. "He loves me, sir." She confessed.

"But do you love him? Truly? Lass, vikings rarely get to marry the ones they love, my wife didn't. I just want to make sure you aren't forcing yourself to love this man in an effort to quell what you felt for Hiccup. He deserved you. He loved you." He stated.

"Chief, I promise you, I have made poor decisions, and I have had my doubts, but marrying that young man is the surest and sanest thing I can do."

The man digested all of this information and then replied. "You know you can divorce him at any time."

"I won't. You'll see."

"Astrid." Stoick spoke firmly. Their eyes met, and Astrid became painfully aware that Hiccup had his father's eyes. "Is he really Hiccup?"

Her eyes widened. "What gave you that idea?"

"You." His gaze was hard. "And Gobber, but that's not the point. Tell me, lass."

She couldn't. Her lips wouldn't let her.

Fortunately, she was saved by a loud thump and Mwaba's call, "Astreed! We need yoo!"

She clamored up the steps. As soon as she was out of sight, Stoick heard ferocious shouts of pain and agony from the loft. It left a sinking feeling in his gut and he sat heavily back down to await the fate of the young chief.

His unknown son.

Night fell and Hiccup had not yet woken up. His brows were furrowed and he sweated profusely. Toothless kept his head tucked snuggly by his rider's neck while Astrid sat glued to the wall.

Mwaba climbed stairs and greeted her. "Gobber went ta get Kingsfoil for his fever."

"How's the chief?"

"He still sits an' waits. He 'as asked me how he es doin'."

"Mwaba…I'm scared." She admitted sheepishly.

"No need ta be. He 'as reason ta fight. And the last time he was stabbed, he was en a coma for tree days. Dis es notin'."

Her eyes were large as she replied, "The last time?"

"Yep, right en da face. I tink et was on da left side."

Astrid curiously examined his face, finding only smalls scars, then by his ear, the edge of a scar was visible, hiding under his hair. She combed it back to find a mark about the width of a toothpick spanning from the level of his eye to his hairline.

"How did that happen?" She gazed up to him in worry.

"Dagur asked for a duel, and said that et was customary when he visited da Outcasts. Kwikwi took en no weapons, and dealt no blows. He dodged all of Dagur's attacks, until de snake snuck a knife from behind his back and struck him en da face. De chief didn't even notice at first, but when he did, he took the weapon out and cut off Dagur's braid."

Astrid sat with her mouth open, stricken.

"He got Dagur's respect from dat at least."

Astrid watched in concern as Hiccup fought internally. His eyebrows twitched and his lips quivered.

"He's never been a fighter." She stated, pushing his bangs away from his forehead. "As long as I've ever known him, he's always been a pacifist. I'm just impressed that he can hold his own. I still think of him as the little shrimp that I have to protect. I can still hear him screaming like a girl as he's chased through the village by a monstrous nightmare."

"Dat was before he tamed Toothless?"

"Yes. But not long before." Astrid took a rag from a bucket, rung it out, and placed it on his forehead. "He's never been tough, never been a fighter. So, you can see why I'm…" She pursed her lips as the term refrained from coming forth.

"He has changed though, Astreed." He patted her head in comfort and then stood. "Et es getting late. I will go check on my men. Yoo should get some sleep, Astreed."

"Thank you, Mwaba, but I won't leave his side."

"I see…_usiku mwema_." And he left.

Astrid was exhausted, but she didn't want the giant to know. Grief had sucked whatever energy she had left after she had held his shoulders back as Goði had sewn up his wound. The girl had shed many tears as the boy squirmed and cried out in pain. It was something that would plague her forever.

She settled down so she laid mere inches from his side. Gingerly, she kissed Hiccup's cheek. "Please wake up."

Day break. A warm breeze caressed her cheek. Astrid blinked to wakefulness, only to find her hand resting on Hiccup's scalp, her fingers entangled in his hempen locks. She smiled, enjoying the idea of waking up next to him.

"Good morning," she whispered.

He did not respond.

Shaking the sleep from her eyes, she took him in. His ivory skin was pasty and bluish, his chest rose and fell erratically with each labored breath. He had gotten worse.

"Hiccup," she shook him. "Hiccup!" Still he didn't stir, but he let out a childlike whine from deep in his chest.

Terrified, she raised the blankets to check on his wound. The skin around the stitches was red and irritated. Pus emitted from the slash along with an ungodly smell.

Infection.

"Goði! Help!" Astrid screamed.

At her shout, the dragon in the corner perked up and peered over to his friend. Worried, he nudged his head under his master's acting as a pillow. The girl thundered down the steps and searched the room. The elder was brewing something over a fire.

"The wound is infected." She stated with a heavy breath.

Her attention was redirected as Stoick woke up from the chair he had been sitting in last night.

"What? What happened?" He sat up in attention.

She ignored him as she continued with Goði. "Wart's not getting any better."

The old woman was already on the task as she drew up a bowl of some foul smelling liquid. Quickly, she made her way up the stairs, Astrid hot in pursuit.

Stoick was left at the main floor, in morbid curiosity. He moved the chair that he had previously occupied and sat by the stairs, straining his ears to listen for any indication to the boy's condition.

All that was heard was mute sounds of agony from the injured chief, and muffled sounds from Astrid. Soon, there was silence followed by scratching.

"Nothing more we can do? What does that mean?! I can't wait anymore!" Astrid shouted.

Goði came down the stairs, a pained look on her face. She shook her head.

From the loft, Stoick heard Astrid talking to him, even as he slept.

"Please get better...you promised me you would take me with you, don't go anywhere I can't follow..."

Stoick's hand reached out for the railing in a feeble attempt to console the young girl. It a moment of reckless abandon, he trudged up the stairs, not caring if the young man behind the mask was Hiccup or not, it didn't matter. Not right now.

That's what he had told himself the entire time he had climbed the stairs, but it was a different matter once he reached the threshold.

There, on the floor, lay the son who had died. The son who had always been a thorn in his side, always messed up, and even sacrificed his well being for everyone else. The son that had suddenly grown up to hate his father and flee in anguish. That son reclined battered and beaten, skinny and frail, covered in scars and the most terrifying of all...

A man.

A man that controlled a nation, that had vanquished his enemy, and a man that had come home from all his responsibilities to pay a debt to those who scorned him. Stoick was in that list of people that had harmed him, and yet he came back. A myriad of emotions flooded the chief in that single solitary moment. Guilt, sadness, happiness, pride, hurt, remorse...but above all:

Anger.

"Hiccup." He breathed.

Astrid met his enlarged eyes with her teary ones. "Stoick..."

"You knew this the whole time?" His voice was even and harsh.

"I promised him..."

"I'm his father, gods damn it!" He punched the nearest beam. "Does that count for nothing now?!"

"Please sir, he was scared."

In a few steps, the massive man was leering over the boy and snatched his son's shoulders, pulling him off the ground, and shook him, Hiccup's head lolling back. "Wake up you lying bastard! Open your eyes and face me like a man! Don't you dare leave me!"

"Chief stop!" Astrid grabbed his arm. "You're making it worse!"

Toothless growled as well, tugging on the man's sleeve to get him to release the boy.

"I want answers! I need answers, damn it!"

"YOUR SON IS DYING! This is not about you!"

"Then you tell me!" He turned on her, boring his all too familiar eyes on her. "What was he so scared of that he had to hide his identity from me? From everyone?!"

Shaking, she took her husband-to-be away from the enraged man and laid him back on the mat. Without leaving his side, she looked up at Stoick with a borrowed austere expression. "He was afraid of you."

Hiccup's father took a deliberate step back, a knot in his stomach.

"He was afraid of your anger, my anger; he thought we would all turn him away since he seceded. He made the Outcast pact for _you_. He wanted so badly to make up his failures to you, Stoick."

The chief looked away to the beautiful face addressing him.

"Hasn't he proven that he's just enough of a Viking as you? As everyone else? Why can't you just let him be?"

Stoick said nothing as his nostrils flared. He had no reply, but only sneered. He was just so angry!

He turned on his heel and began to leave.

"Stoick, where are you going?"

"Goodnight Astrid." He said pointedly.

The girl wasn't sure, but she felt a distinct chill up her spine, and a fear in her heart for Savage. Of course, she wanted to kill the scoundrel, but if it was up to Stoick, no doubt his death would be long and torturous.


End file.
